


Miraculous Fluff Month: Music Video Edition

by Negira1239



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: So this is not owned by me, Negira1239, this idea is all from a wonderful blog called Miraculous Fluff Month. Please follow them! or me... BUT PLEASE THEM. Anyways, you're probably wondering what this is, so let me put it in a way where it's simplified:I'm dedicating the daily prompt to a song or music video (No disney songs because those are too easy) and I make them fit the ML universe in some way.You can check out Miraculous Fluff Month's blog for what prompt is on that day, and also please follow them. I cannot stress how important that is to me. I know I didn't ask them for permission to use this idea, and I do feel bad that I don't have the confidence to ask, but hey- I hope I can make someone happy with this. Enjoy!





	1. Blush: Beautiful Now by Zedd ft. Jon Bellion

[“Beautiful Now.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1a7o44WxNo)

 

Ladybug threw yo yo into the air and shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!” And in an instant, a storm of ladybugs erected from the yo yo and spun into the sky in a spiral. They flew around the city, fixing or recreating the damage caused by the recent akuma.

 

Chat Noir can feel the ladybugs covering him, and he felt them send a warm glow to his body. He could never describe the feeling of being healed by millions of tiny ladybugs, but it was unforgettable to say the least.

 

The ladybugs left him and flew towards the sky once more.

 

“Hey Ladybug,” Chat Noir said as he walked over to his partner.

 

And of course, the familiar beep came.

 

“Patrol tonight still?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Yup. See you at nine.” Ladybug heard her miraculous beep and swung to the nearest building.

 

— — — A few hours later — — —

 

Chat Noir came patrol an approximate five minutes early. He leapt onto their meet up place, which was the roof of an apartment complex that had a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower and the River Seine.

 

The skies tonight were clear and full of stars. It almost seemed like you can find constellations, but Chat Noir knew that those were most likely helicopters or something else that ain’t stars.

 

It’s funny. The first day of August had come. That meant summer was almost to an end. It seemed like this summer went really fast- it seemed too good to be true that September was already around the corner. Time does fly when you’re having fun.

 

“Someone came a little early.”

 

Chat Noir didn’t even need to look back to see his lady land on the apartment complex.

 

“What can I say?” Chat Noir stood up from his spot, “A Prince has to be early to please his lady.”

 

“So what made you a romantic tonight?” Ladybug asked. She walked over to where he was previously sitting.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because it’s August.” Chat Noir turned to the Eiffel Tower. “That means summer is already half way gone and more.”

 

Ladybug frowned at his philosophy. “I thought cats hate the heat.”

 

“But my lady. Summer is the only time I get to have a break. That just means I have to get back to m-work.”

 

Almost slipped up there.

 

“You have a job kitty? I never thought you’d be the one to have a job.” Ladybug decided to take a seat, since the two were mostly talking.

 

“Yes, I have employment, bugaboo. Don’t think that I’m just a spoiled lazy cat sitting in my room with the air conditioning on all day.”

 

“You have air conditioning?” Ladybug asked. Since they were in Paris, it was rarely ever hot. Because of this, most of the buildings constructed in Paris were built without pre-installed air conditioning or ventilation.

 

Chat Noir chuckled, “I thought you had a strict rule about not talking about our alters.”

 

Alters was the short phrase they ‘invented’ for alter egos. They were definitely not talking about other personalities from multiple personality disorder.

 

Ladybug sighed, “Yes I know Chat. Shall we patrol?”

 

“Where do you want to go?” Chat Noir asked. They both got up from their seats once more.

 

“Why don’t we go together this time?” Ladybug sent a wink, and threw her yo yo to the next building.

 

Chat Noir realized what she did and smiled. “Oh, ladybug...” Chat ran after her and followed her around Paris.

 

_-music starts playing-_

 

Chat Noir was only a few meters away from his lady. Ladybug ran and jumped over the gap and landed on the other side, tumbling to maintain momentum.

 

_I see what you’re wearing. There’s nothing beneath it, forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing._

 

Chat Noir leapt and landed on the other side of the gap. He continued to follow suit.

 

_We might not know why. We might not know how. But baby tonight, we’re beautiful now._

 

Chat Noir was able to catch up to his lady by cutting a corner. Ladybug and him both jumped off a building together.

 

_We’re beautiful now (with an expressed ow in now). We’re beautiful now..._

 

The music switched and started to play a new chord.

 

The civilians that were out at this time of night watched the two heroes travel across Paris. It was a well-known thing in Paris now. At this time of night, you were bound to see Paris’s Ladybug and Chat Noir travel independently for patrolling.

 

Sometimes, tourists that travel to the city are mesmerized by the two teens. They stunted over buildings, pole-vaulted over billboards. It was simply amazing that a city so large and old was being protected by something that isn’t the police.

 

And the reason why the people love it so much was because of the laughter. It was rather rude at night to laugh loudly, but everyone in Paris has accepted it- it’s really fun to jump around buildings.

 

The citizens could never blame the two super heroes for noise complaints- seeing them laugh and have fun really reminded the older folk about what life used to be like. When their fellow classmates see them at night, it inspires them to continue being happy. After all, who doesn’t want to see Ladybug and Chat Noir kick ass?

 

_We might not know why. We might not know how. But baby tonight, we’re beautiful now. We light up the sky, we open the clouds._

 

Chat Noir watched her lady in the air, smiling and laughing as she did a back flip mid air whilst in-between buildings.

 

_Cuz baby tonight, we’re beautiful now. We’re beautiful-_

 

_Na na naa, na na- na na naa, na na- na na naa, na, na na naa, na na na-_

 

She landed on her feet and stared at the Chat Noir on the other side. He was mesmerized once again.

 

_-NA- Na na naa, na na- na na naa, na na- na na naa, na, na na naa, na na na-_

 

 

_We’re beautiful._

“You’re beautiful-“ Chat Noir spoke.

 

Ladybug blushes at his comment, and turns forward. She says something indistinguishable due to the background music, and continues forward.

 

_The music continues in the background, with more na’s being said in the same pattern as earlier._

 

Chat Noir smirked and followed her. The two leaped across buildings and scaled around the town. They made it across the bridge to the Eiffel Tower.

 

_The drop/climax of the song continues as Chat Noir and Ladybug jump around the apartment roof tops across Paris. Verse two beings-_

 

_Wherever it’s going, I’m gonna chase it._

 

Chat Noir stood up after landing at a rooftop of an apartment building. He scanned the area.

 

_What’s left of this moment, I’m not gonna waste it._

 

He spotted Ladybug flinging herself onto another building and followed her. He jumped across to another building and ran after her.

 

_Stranded together, our worlds have collided. This won’t be forever, so why try to fight it?_

 

Chat Noir used his baton and pole vaulted across several buildings, landing near Ladybug.

 

_We’re beautiful now (with an expressed ow in now). We’re beautiful now._

 

_We might not know why, we might not know how. But baby tonight, we’re beautiful now._

 

Ladybug was at a dead end of apartments, and stopped running. She stood at the dead end of roof tops, with Chat Noir standing beside her. She turned around and faced Chat Noir. Her expression defined defiance. She seemed confident to not lose the game of chase.

 

_We’ll light up the sky, we’ll open the clouds. Cause baby tonight, we’re beautiful now._

 

Chat Noir smirked at her, and approached her with caution.

 

_We’re beautiful._

“You’re beautiful-“ Chat Noir spoke as Ladybug fell backwards down the apartment side.

 

_Ba ba baa, ba ba- ba ba baa, ba ba- ba ba baa, ba, ba ba baa, ba ba ba-_

 

Ladybug flung her yo yo to her left and it caught on to a street lamp. She was able to swing sideways and continued her momentum down the side of the street.

 

_-ba- ba ba baa, ba ba- ba ba baa, ba ba- ba ba baa, ba, ba ba baa, ba ba ba- We’re beautiful._

 

_The song continues onward- Ladybug and Chat Noir are once again dashing across roof tops. Chat Noir can feel how much closer he is to getting Ladybug. A smile on his face can show that he’s happy with where he is now._

 

_-Song hook-_

 

She was up at the apartment roof top level and saw a black blonde figure chasing her once again. She smirked as she started her sprint again. Giggling along.

 

_Let’s live tonight like fireflies. And one by one light up the sky._

 

Chat Noir was running after Ladybug. After pulling off a maneuver like that, his lady was way up ahead. He looked around and saw the civilians at the sidewalks waving at him. He smiled and waved back, breaking back into a sprint.

 

_Let’s disappear, and pass the crown._

 

Chat Noir was a few feet from ladybug and yelled, “ _You’re beautiful- you’re beautiful_ -”

 

“ _You’re beautiful nowww_.” He sang in the melody of the song. After that, he stopped and caught his breathe.

 

Ladybug stopped sprinting so hard and finally caught what Chat Noir was telling her.

 

_“You’re beautiful.” The music continues-_

 

The two were back at the apartment building rooftop they originated at. Ladybug watched as he went over to the edge and took a seat. He allowed his feet to dangle free in the cliff. He extended his left hand and patted the space next to him.

 

Ladybug smiled and walked over. She took her time strolling over and sat next to her partner.

 

_The song’s last music climax/wave plays, as Ladybug and Chat Noir sat at the edge of the apartment, looking into the night. The skies of Paris are now clean and empty, and the lights of the city glow with a passionate glow. They continue talking until the song ends with Chat Noir._

 

‘You’re beautiful… Ladybug.” Chat Noir smiled at her as the song ends. He stood nonchalantly with both hands tied behind him. He tilted his head to the left, and his bangs dragged to the side to show a part of his forehead- an area Ladybug was not used to seeing.

 

Ladybug blushed and smiled at her companion.

 

It’s true. She started to fall for the kitten, but it was after all this time that Ladybug started to fall for him. As Marinette, she was really crushing on Adrien Agreste. But after spending more time with Chat Noir than Adrien, she started to develop a thing for him.

 

But it was too soon to assume anything, she thought. She giggled, and told him, “I’ll see you tomorrow minou.”

 

She zipped away, leaving a lone Chat Noir in the dust of the apartment building they meet at for patrol.

 

Chat Noir waved goodbye to his partner and smiled.

 

“You’re beautiful Ladybug. And don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”


	2. Goodnight Kisses: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with a long day, Marinette struggles to sleep at night, not until her partner comes.

“[Just The Way You Are](https://youtu.be/LjhCEhWiKXk)”

Marinette sat on the rooftop balcony of her house. It was 0:34 am, and Marinette couldn’t go to sleep that night. So many things had happened within the thirty-six hour time frame that she couldn’t comprehend everything.

First, Chat Noir chased her around Paris and told her that she was beautiful. Next, she was late to school by a whole hour. Third and foremost, she was ridiculed in class once again by everyone’s favorite person, Chloe Bourgeois.

Finally, she and Chat had to deal with another karma- making that two in two days in a row. It wasn’t usual for HawkMoth to do that sort of thing, but it really made her mad that it made her lose her afternoon.

Marinette sat on the chair on the rooftop balcony. Tikki was down stairs already asleep, and it made Marinette mad that Gods of creation don’t have to care about maintaining their bodies. Tikki ate about twelve cookies that day and she could sleep nice and peacefully, not having to care about body mass or acne breakouts or health issues.

But it’s not like she could complain about it- Tikki made her LadyBug- a guardian of Paris. Tikki granted her confidence and the ability to push her responsibilities aside temporarily. It was her escape from reality and from her life.

And speaking of escapes of reality, Marinette could see a blonde black figure dancing and flying around the apartment tops. She realized that tonight was Chat Noir’s night of solo patrol.

She watched him go across the roof tops. Sometimes Chat Noir would use his own bodily agility to jump from building to building. Sometimes he would use his baton and use it as a giant cane to walk across.

_It was as if he was purposely doing this as if people were watching him..._

_Wait..._

“Hello Marinette.” Chat Noir flipped off his baton and landed gracefully on the balcony. “It’s rare to see such a princess outdoors at this hour.”

“Hi Chat. I just got a lot on my mind.” Marinette shuffled on the hair to the right side. “Care to join me tonight?”

Chat Noir chuckled at Marinette. “Sure malady.”

He sat down next to the available space and laid down next to her.

“Hey Chat, do you ever get overwhelmed by everyday life?” Marinette asked.

“Who isn’t?” Chat Noir asked. “If you aren’t facing the struggles of everyday life, then what’s going to shape you to become your own person?”

“I didn’t realize that you were such a philosopher kitty.” Marinette chuckled at her own comment.

“Sorry. I was homeschooled as a child and my tutors taught me everything.” Chat Noir shifted around the seat to make himself a bit more comfortable. “But they’re not wrong, you know.”

“Yeah... you’re right.” Marinette was now lying down against the chair. Chat Noir was at her left, and she could hear his breathing.

She didn’t know how it happened, or how long they were there, but she suddenly found herself lying against his shoulder.

“Hey Chat... do you think I’m pretty?”

That was an odd question. “Marinette, I think you’re beautiful for a young Parisian woman.”

Marinette had a small chuckle, “No Chat. I was just wondering why you visit me and not any other Parisian.”

Chat Noir sat up from his seat and looked at Marinette, “Because we’re friends?”

_Friends?_

Marinette blushed at his witty comment.

“Marinette, I thought we had a special connection,” Chat Noir whined.

“We do kitty. It’s just that...” Marinette paused at herself. “You know I’m typically a clumsy person right?”

“Right...”

“Well... someone called me beautiful recently...”

Chat Noir was sort of shocked by that, realizing that he called his lady beautiful recently. But more than that, _someone in school called Marinette beautiful? Was it Nathaniel?_

“... and it really made me think about myself...” Marinette explained, “I really don’t understand why someone would call me beautiful-“

“Because you are beautiful Marinette!” Chat Noir admitted.

-song starts; music starts playing-

Marinette blushed at Chat Noir, who also just realized what he said. “Marinette, you’re a beautiful lady and never doubt yourself about it!”

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying._

Chat Noir continued to compliment Marinette’s looks and talents as the song continues. It’s undistinguishable to know what he’s really saying, but everything he says is Marinette stare at him with a smile.

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay? I say...

Chat Noir reached his hand outward, and Marinette grabbed it. He lifted her off her seat. The both of them were standing, facing each other.

_When I see your face_  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Chat was making hand gestures as he was ranting to Marinette, “Marinette! Don’t let anybody tell you how you should look or what you should be doing! Be your own person and do what you want...”

_And when you smile_  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Marinette was complete poised and starstruck. Here she was, standing outside her bedroom with a teenaged boy in tight leather spandex, who was lecturing her how she is beautiful. This should be striking her as a weird situation, but honesty, she was really happy with all this.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Chat Noir was now standing a few feet away from her, still talking to her about how she shouldn’t take into heart any hate criticism, “Marinette, you’re one of the most talented people I know. Your designs are amazing and nothing should be stopping you from pursuing your dreams...”

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_When I see your face_  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing

Marinette had lost what Chat was ranting to her now. To be honest, once he said that she was a beautiful lady the second time, her mind started to wonder. She knew that Chat Noir was simply overreacting to self-slut shaming, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t take everything he said into heart.

Was... Chat Noir... proposing to her?

After having a small crush on Chat Noir a few days ago, Marinette was starting to see some features in Chat that she really liked.

“Don’t tell anyone tell you otherwise! You are a beautiful lady! _Just the way you are_!”

_The way you are_  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

_-song continues, but lyrics end-_

Marinette smiles and approaches the ranting Chat Noir. He didn’t notice how close she was getting until-

She kissed his cheek.

He shut’d himself up.

“Thank you Chat Noir for all those words,” Marinette blushed, “It really means a lot to me.”

“Y-Your... you’re welcome C-Chat- No wait I mean Mari... I mean Marinette!” Chat Noir blushed and covered his cheek with his hand.

Marinette smiled and turned to her hatch. “Good night Chat Noir.”

“N-night... Marinette!”

_-song ends entirely-_

Never had Chat Noir left her place in such a hurry. It made her giggle quite a bit as she made her way down the ladder.

“Marinette! There you are!” Tikki floated to the top loft where her bed was. “I was wondering where you went.”

“I just had a talk with Chat Noir. I’m going to sleep.”

“Good Night Marinette.”

“Good Night Tikki.”


	3. Sweets: C’mon by P!atD w/ Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien helps Marinette with slut-shaming.

[C’mon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klHpznbGeYc)

Adrien continuously skimmed his textbook pdf on his tablet. As Mlle. Bustier was lecturing about the conquest of Genghis Khan, his mind kept leading astray to Marinette.

After talking to Marinette the previous night (and after her kiss) Adrien couldn’t find himself peace after that.

Sure, he had been kissed on the cheek multiple times by multiple people. Chloe was one of them. Manon- during the time of Climatika- also pecked his cheek. Even his own mother when she was still around.

But Marinette kissing his cheek... was this a sign? He never felt so... achieved and happy from one kiss... Then again he never kissed anyone before, but _why was this kiss so compelling to the thousands he received from Chloe?_

_Unless...._

_Did he... have a thing... for..._

_Marinette?_

Adrien tried to peek to her, but he didn’t want to make himself noticeable. He would just have to manage without it.

— — — End of Class — — —

The bell rang, and everyone got up to pack their things. “And remember to read chapter fifteen tonight. We’re going to learn about the fall of the Mongolian Empire tomorrow!”

Adrien placed his tablet into his messenger bag and finally turned to Marinette.

Marinette was flustered, as if she seemed like she was dealing with some personal issues. She had tiny hairs sticking out of her usual pigtails, and her bags under her eyes were prominent.

“Hey... Marinette?” Adrien asked.

Marinette turned to Adrien surprised. “Adrien! Umm,” Marinette started to pack her things faster, “What would you like? I mean, what do you need?”

Adrien ignored her nervousness, “May I... talk to you outside after school?”

He didn’t see Alya give her Marinette a smirk. Marinette gasped, realizing that Adrien was asking her out. “S... Sure!”

“Great! I’ll wait for you outside of the school.” Adrien grabbed his messenger bag and left with Nino in front of him.

— — — Outside of the school after school — — —

Adrien was waiting outside of the school’s entrance. He had already informed his bodyguard that he would walk over to the bakery for a study session for their next test, so he was stuck at the stairs at school.

“Adrien!”

He turned around and found Marinette stumbling at the top of the stairs. He watched as Marinette cautiously watched every step before making it safely towards the bottom. “Hey Marinette, are you planning to go to your parent’s bakery?”

“Oh! Yes! Do you wanna come with me?” Marinette asked.

“Sure! I wanted to ask you about something.” Adrien guided Marinette across the street, watching around him for any nearby pedestrians.

“Hey, Mari?”

_Mari. He had a cute nickname for her._ “Yes Adrien?”

“So... Chat Noir... he came to visit me last night.”

“Chat Noir? What did he do? I mean say! What did he say?”

“He asked me to watch over you. Is there something wrong?” Adrien asked.

“Wrong?” Marinette wondered, _Did Chat Noir-_

“Chat Noir told me about it last night.”

_Crap... He knows_? Marinette started to veer a few feet away from him.

“Mari!” He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in against him. “Are you okay?

“Adrien!” _She was really close to him- too close_! “I’m fine! Really!”

“Then why did Chat Noir lecture you last night?”

Marinette stopped walking. Adrien was also forced to stop walking. “What... what did Chat Noir tell you?”

Adrien noticed how Marinette’s head was down. He made sure to grip Marinette a bit harder, making sure she wouldn’t run off.

“Marinette, I won’t tell anyone-“

“What. Did. He. Tell. You?” He couldn’t see Marinette’s eyes behind her bangs.

“Marinette... he told me... that... you were sad... And I really wanted to make you feel happy.”

Adrien didn’t know what to do or what to say. He didn’t want to expose himself as Chat Noir, aka the person who visits Marinette at night for free pastries. He also didn’t want to stop being Marinette’s friend.

But what he wasn’t expecting, was Marinette collapsing on the ground below her... crying.

Her hands were immediately hiding behind her face, and Adrien had to let go for her to fall safely. He bent down beside her and looked around to see if there were bystanders. Thankfully, no one was around them.

“Marinette, I’m sorry. I know what Chat Noir did was wrong and it’s not my right to help you but Mari I care about you and your safety.”

Marinette stopped sniffing from her tears, but still had her hands cover your face. “Adrien... how do you deal with the negativity of everyday life?”

Adrien froze. This was the same question she asked Chat Noir last night. He can’t spiel about philosophy like Chat does.

“I...” He thought about it, and luckily, he came up with an answer. “Umm... Not alone.”

“Not... alone?” Marinette asked.

Adrien took out a box of tissues- he made sure he brought them today- and handed it to Marinette. She accepted it and blew her nose.

“You heard of safety in numbers right? Well, it’s like that, but if it’s something personal, then I just believe that someone else in the world out there is with me on the problem.” Adrien helped her up and made the two of them stop by the park. They took the nearest bench they could find.

Marinette threw her tissue into the trash can and grabbed another, “Adrien... can you explain it more?”

“Certainly.” Adrien said.

_-song starts-_

_It's getting late, and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight.  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole. Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone_.

Adrien starts to explain using hand gestures to Marinette positivity with others. They’re muted once again as the music plays in the background.

_What would my head be like_  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
But follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone, maybe  
Stay lost on our way home

“And that’s why it’s helpful to think that way. You’re not alone Marinette,” Adrien reached out and grasped her shoulder. “You will always have my support whenever you face a difficult encounter.”

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

“Adrien...” Marinette asked, “Do you face anything like this?”

_If I should die tonight_  
May I first just say I'm sorry  
For I, never felt like anybody

“Marinette, I’m a model, I get slut-shamed everyday by many magazines and reporters,” he smiled at her question, “And I don’t take any of their shit.”

_I am a man of many hats although I  
Never mastered anything_

“Marinette, I don’t know the cause of your sadness, but let me assure you- I’ll always be with you.” Adrien said. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her to stand on her feet.

_But I am ten feet tall_  
I've never felt this tall since the fall  
Nobody seems to know my name

Adrien started to pull her towards the Ladybug and Chat Noir statues, making her run around it in circles.

Marinette was giggling at Adrien’s kind gesture, and continued to follow him.

_So don't leave me and sleep all alone  
Maybe stay lost on our way home_

They were at the fountain, where Adrien hopped onto the fountain side first. He helped Marinette on the side, and started to dance. He pulled her in and pushed her out as he did a few twirls. Marinette kept laughing at his goofy gestures, but followed his swing dance routine.

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

Adrien jumped off the fountain side, and extended his hand, “For my majesty.”

“Oh my,” Marinette chuckled as she offered her hand to Adrien. She stepped down, and they continued dancing around the fountain. Adrien then pulled her in and lifted her off her feet. He dashed away.

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

They made it to the carousel, where Adrien had ran and jumped to the platform. There, he let Marinette down, and instructed Marinette to get on the nearest horse/unicorn available.

Adrien got onto the horse next to hers, and the carousel started to move.

_Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate  
It could leave, it could leave, come the morning_

The two started to crack jokes about their ‘noble steeds’ and continued their banter as the carousel made its way.

_Celebrate the night_  
It's the fall before the climb  
Shall we sing, shall we sing, until the morning

The carousel stopped and the two got off their horses.

_If I fall forward, you fall flat_

Adrien had gotten off the carousel platform first, and turned to see Marinette falling over.

_And if the sun should lift me up  
Would you come back?_

Adrien barked himself, and opened his arms. Marinette yelped as she landed on top of Adrien Agreste.

_C'mon,_

Marinette and Adrien’s faces were mere inches apart, and they both stared at each other’s eyes.

Was it wrong? They both thought, Was it wrong to like this person when they like another person?

_Adrien_... Marinette thought.

_Marinette_... Adrien thought.

Their faces came closer, their eyes closing both anticipating the next moment.

_C’mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

“Hey you two kids! Move along so the next kids can play!”

The two eyes opened and looked to see an old man at the carousel podium.

Sadly, Adrien and Marinette fixed themselves and stood up.

_So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

The two started walking towards the entrance of the park towards the bakery. They both walked closely together, never forgetting the small amount of fun they both had at that moment.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah!  
It's late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight_

Before they made it into the bakery, Adrien turned to Marinette, and kissed her cheek. The music and the lyrics end at that moment.

— — — That Evening — — —

Adrien was at the entrance of the bakery. He had a small dozen of assorted pastries in his hands, containing several croissants, eclairs, and other pastries Sabine gave him.

“Thank you Sabine and Tom!” he did a slight bow before pressing his back against the door.

“Come again Adrien!” Sabine waved at the counter, and Tom was waving at the kitchen door behind her.

Marinette followed him outside, where Adrien’s bodyguard awaited him in the limo.

She opened the door for Adrien, who squeezed himself with the box carefully.

“Thanks for the afternoon Mari. And remember, don’t think that you’re always on your own. You got others to support your decisions. Even though we might not be there, you’ll always have us in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this really isn’t fitting the sweets category, but I really struggle to find a song to suit this prompt. But hey, after this, I feel a bit diabetic, because Adrien is so sweet. He’s a cinnamon roll.
> 
> Also, readers! Leave a comment down below if you’d like to suggest a song. I need suggestions of songs for a couple of days, and if you like, please mention it down below. I need 23 (sick day), 24 (wrong number), 25 (favorite things), 28 (I got this for you, but). 
> 
> Thanks! and thanks for reading as well!  
> Also, follow Miraculous Fluff Month on Tumblr for all these prompts and everything!


	4. Please, Stay: Scared to be Lonely by Martin Garrix and Dua Lipa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another MariChat where Marinette has to pick and choose.

Marinette was at her balcony once again. She signed into the night sky, reminiscing of the past two days.

 

Chat Noir had visited the day before yesterday, ranting to her about slut shaming.

 

Then yesterday, Adrien showed her her inner beauty and how to smile.

 

Marinette slammed her hand down on the railing and rested her head on it as well. She hated the situation she was in. She hated how she just had to crush on two different guys. Especially when the two guys were merely identical in appearances too.

 

_Alya was right_ , Marinette thought, _I do have a type._

 

_Green eyes... Blonde hair... Tall... Heart-warming smiles..._

 

In frustration, Marinette let out a tiny scream, scaring off the nearby pigeons.

 

Why does life have to complicate her in this way? Why did the universe send her two guys that she had to pick over?

 

Why did Chat Noir and Adrien have to exist in this world?

 

“Woah malady. Are you alright?”

 

Marinette turned around to see Chat Noir sitting on the top of the chimney, near the wifi box.

 

“I’m alright Chat,” Marinette said in an angered tone. “I’m just mad at some people right now.”

 

Chat Noir jumped down and landed gracefully on the rooftop, making little to no sound. “Is one of those people me?” He asked in a worried tone.

 

Marinette stopped her anger and faced Chat Noir directly.

 

“Oh god... it is me isn’t it?” Chat Noir asked in a worried tone.

 

“Chat... no it’s not-“

 

“Marinette I’m so sorry I told Adrien and I really wanted to apologize at first because he told me about-“

 

“Chat,” Marinette said in a direct and flat tone. She ordered, “Stop.”

 

“Marinette, you hate me for telling Adrien, don’t you?”

 

She didn’t hate him per say. She just disliked how Chat told Adrien- aka her crush. Well, technically, they were both crushes. She just hated how they both interacted with each other.

 

“Listen Chat-“

 

“I’m sorry. I got to go.” Chat Noir turned around and whipped out his baton.

 

“Chat no!” Marinette said, running over and grabbing his shoulder.

 

“Please... Stay.”

 

Marinette wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She dipped her head onto his shoulder, and started to tear up.

 

“Chat... Please...”

 

— — — A few minutes later — — —

 

Chat Noir was sitting on her chaise, with Marinette lying down, resting her head on his lap. Marinette stopped crying, and was half awake and half asleep on his lap.

 

Chat Noir wondered if Marinette really liked him, or if she liked his physical presence.

 

_-song starts-_

 

“Hey Marinette?”

 

_It was great at the very start_

_Hands on each other_

_Couldn't stand to be far apart_

_Closer the better_

 

“Hmm?” Marinette turned her way to face Chat Noir directly.

 

“Are you still mad about me telling Adrien?”

 

_Now we're picking fights and slamming doors_

_Magnifying all our flaws_

_And I wonder why, wonder what for_

_Why we keep coming back for more_

 

_“_ Why can’t I be mad Chat? You told someone I hold dear to my heart personal information.”

 

_Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?_

 

“Wait- do you like Adrien?”

 

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 

Marinette blushed, “Yes? No! I mean- maybe?”

 

_Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?_

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 

Chat Noir chuckled at her response. Maybe Marinette was having a thing for… wait a minute-

 

BOTH OF HIM?

_  
The music of the song continues in the background as Chat Noir thinks._

 

So Marinette likes Adrien and Chat Noir? But Ladybug likes Chat Noir… wait… does Ladybug like Adrien?

 

“Marinette, do you… like me?”

 

_Too much time, losing track of us_

_Where was the real?_

 

Marinette froze in horror.

 

_Undefined, spiraling out of touch_

_Forgot how it feels_

 

“Marinette?” Chat Noir asked for desperation.

 

_All the messed up fights and slamming doors_

_Magnifying all our flaws_

_And I wonder why, wonder what for_

_It's like we keep coming back for more_

 

_“_ Chat… I…” Marinette wanted to speak, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t lie- she hated lying and she was already lying to him for not telling her she’s ladybug.

 

“Marinette? I just-“ Chat Noir moved and it made Marinette sit up from her position. He moved out of the chaise and stood up.

 

“Chat! Come back!”

 

_Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?_

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 

“Chat! Chat!” Chat Noir was already at her loft bed.

 

_Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?_

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 

Chat Noir stood at the rooftop balcony when Marinette ran after him. “Chat! Come back!”

 

She wrapped herself around his back, “Chat… Please, stay.”

 

_The music shifted tones._

 

_Even when we know it's wrong_

_Been somebody better for us all along_

 

“Marinette why should I stay?”

 

_Tell me, how can we keep holding on?_

_Holding on tonight 'cause we're scared to be lonely_

 

“Because Chat I like you!”

 

_Even when we know it's wrong_

_Been somebody better for us all along_

 

“Then what about Adrien? Adrien Agreste?”

 

_Tell me, how can we keep holding on?_

_Holding on tonight 'cause we're scared to be lonely_

 

“But I like Adrien too!”

 

_Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?_

 

“I got to go Marinette.”

 

_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_

_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

 

_“_ Chat!” Marinette cried out loud, still latching on to Chat Noir.

 

_The music continues in the background._

 

Chat Noir turns around and looks down at Marinette with a grin. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

 

_Scared to be lonely_

 

Chat Noir whispered “Then I guess I have a little… competition then…”

 

_Scared to be lonely_

 

Marinette’s jaw was dropped so low Chat Noir might of had to bend all the way to lift the damn thing off the ground. She watched her Chat Noir turn around and run off into the Paris rooftops.

 

_Eh, eh, scared to be lonely_

 

_-song ends-_

 

Marinette went back to her bedroom and immediately got to bed.

 

She could hear Tikki in the background, laughing in hysteria the whole time. Laughing at her misery.

 

“Marinette? So? Adrien or Chat Noir?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”


	5. Firsts: Find You by Zedd, ft. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Adrienette, more music, and more... fluff?
> 
> Okay, let me rephrase this one.
> 
> BAM! Piano bitches!

[Find You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgGjUjQRAxw)

 

Adrien was chuckling at his desk at school. Ever since Marinette confessed that she had a crush on both him and Chat Noir, he knew it was too perfect.

 

Marinette was really too kind of a person. Sure, she was shy and really nice to everyone, but she had her ways of not working with people. She knew how to make the best out of every situation, and she knew how to fulfill promises that she can keep. Thats why the class elected her class president.

 

But one thing had kept bothering Adrien for most of the night and in his class sessions: did he really have a crush on Marinette? _Was it really a crush? Or was it…_

 

_More?_

 

“Adrien?”

 

Adrien snapped back to reality and turned to his best friend sitting beside him: Nino. “What is it dude?”

 

Nino smiled, “Someone’s a little happy.”

 

Adrien’s face drooped, “Who? Me?”

 

Nino leaned in close, “I heard a certain someone was at the park two days ago with a certain girl.”

 

Adrien blushed, “I umm.. brought Marinette to the park two days ago. It was nothing…”

 

“Nothing? Adrien. Turn around.”

 

Adrien turned his back to see Marinette flustered in her seat. She was staring into her sketchbook, and hadn’t noticed Adrien looking at her. When she looked up, she yelped, making a small squeal before dropping her sketch book in front of her on her desk.

 

Alya turned to see Marinette hiding behind her knees once again. She snarled at the two boys in front and tended to her friend. Adrien and Nino immediately faced forward, now regretting turning around.

 

“Nino, Marinette’s going through a lot of stuff. Let’s not annoy her.” Adrien said, facing forward to see Mlle. Bustier getting the class ready.

 

— — — A few hours later — — —

 

Adrien was getting his stuff into his bag. After a long day learning and listening to lectures, Adrien was starting to tire out.

 

Just kidding. Adrien was still tired, but those weren’t the reasons why. It was Marinette that was running around his mind.

 

Marinette had been slipping around all day. In class, she kept dropping her stuff on the floor every time Adrien yawned in class. In lab, he was pouring certain chemicals into a vat when Marinette accidentally poured too much mixture into her beaker. Since it was above a heat plate, the whole thing bubbled up and caused a chain reaction. Finally, in the last part of class- with Mlle. Bustier once again, she had dropped her notebook once again when Adrien returned from the bathroom.

 

He knew Marinette was shaken up after the Chat Noir visit last night. That’s why he was tired today.

 

Adrien needed a plan of execution on Marinette.

 

But he didn’t know how to do it. Did he fake himself competing with Chat Noir, or should he make it seem like Chat Noir was bluffing the whole time? So many options and so many routes he could of taken, but instead, he came up with a good path way for now.

 

He went up a step behind him and stood next to Marinette’s desk. “Hey, Mari?”

 

Marinette was placing her tablet device into her bag, until Adrien came in. After his greeting, Marinette dropped the tablet in, and immediately stood straight, hiding her bag behind her back. “H.. H-Hey Adrien!” she said a bit too loud.

 

Alya dropped her phone out of her hands, and caught it in time. “Marinette!” She angrily said.

 

“Sorry.” Marinette apologized, giving her best smile she could with Adrien Agreste in front of her.

 

“Marinette, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?” Adrien asked.

 

“F… Free?” Marinette asked. Was Adrien asking her out… again? “Umm… yeah?”

 

“Cool. Meet you in front of the school?” Adrien whipped his hair up and his bangs moved slightly, not covering his eyes.

 

“Sure! I’ll see out outside! I mean- the front of the school!”

 

Adrien winked at Marinette, and turned towards the front of the class. He made his patented model walk to the class door, making sure he stood precautionary, but fast steps.

 

He didn’t see it, but he could of swore he made Marinette faint. He chuckled at the idea. His plan was going well today.

 

— — — A few minutes later — — —

 

Adrien was at the front of the school once more, waiting for Gorilla to take him home. Well… take him and Marinette home.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette stumbled her way down the stairs as Gorilla pulled up at the sidewalk.

 

He grabbed Marinette’s hand, and walked her towards the limo. “Do you mind if I take Marinette home for a group project?”

 

Gorilla grunted. He couldn’t care less about her. She seemed pretty chill to him, so he allowed her to pass.

 

“Cool. Marinette, after you.”

 

Marinette blushed as she sat down and scooted herself in the very left side seat. Adrien followed her afterwards and closed the door.

 

— — — At Adrien’s house — — —

 

“Adrien! Your room is huge.” Marinette said in a surprised tone. She looked around seeing the skateboard ramp, the rock climbing wall, the arcade machines, the library above, and the triple screen monitor.

 

“Thanks. You can leave your stuff anywhere, I wanted to take you downstairs.”

 

Marinette left her bag at the couch of Adrien’s sofa, and followed him back outside to the down stairs greeting room. There was a giant grand piano positioned at the center of the room.

 

Adrien took the seat at the piano chair, and patted the cushion next to him. “Care to join me?” He sent another wink.

 

Marinette blushed once more, and sat next to him.

 

“Okay, let me practice a bit.”

 

Adrien started to press many chords and many keys in a rhythmic manner. Eventually, his body leaned and he pressed every key on the piano in a scale.

 

“Okay I’m ready.”

 

- _song starts-_

 

Adrien begins the song by playing the piano. His hands move in a rhythmic flow, and his face becomes focused at the sheet music in front of him.

 

Marinette made sure to sit a bit further away from him, not sure when he’ll need to stretch to reach the keys to the right.

 

_Silent love is calling faith_

_To shatter me through your hallways_

_Into echoes you can feel_

_And rehearse the way you heal_

 

Adrien looked over quickly to Marinette, and nodded his head downward at the space in-between them. Marinette gets the message and moves closer.

 

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

 

“Marinette…” he whispered-

 

_Yeah you always make me go_

 

Adrien starts playing a fluster of chords and scales, resembling the musical build up in the song.

 

_I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

 

Adrien slows down on the keys, in flow with the music of the song. He winks at Marinette, and continues playing.

 

_High on words_

_We almost used_

_We're fireworks with a wet fuse_

 

“So Chat Noir told me that it’s on now.”

 

Marinette blushed.

 

_Flying planes with paper wheels_

_To the same Achilles heels_

 

“What does that mean?” Adrien asked.

 

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

 

“Well, it… it means-“

 

_Yeah you always make me go_

 

“Bring it.” Adrien said, then started to press the keys in the same way as earlier.

 

_I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

 

Adrien continues to play the keys in a fury, pressing the black and white keys in the correct scales and time signatures. Using his peripheral vision, he could see Marinette amazed at his musical skill.

 

_(yeah you always make me go)_

 

Adrien was still pressing the keys within faster intervals, but he turned his head to Marinette. “I don’t know what this competition between me and Chat Noir is-“

 

_Open up your skies_

_Turn up your night_

 

_“_ -but I’m up for it!”

 

_To the speed of life_

_Turn up your night_

 

“So what is it?”

 

_Put your love in lights_

_Turn up your night_

 

_I will find you_

 

Adrien continued to play the song, regardless of what he had just spoken to Marinette.

 

_Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go_

 

Adrien continued playing the piano back at the same pace as earlier, except this time he was adding more more keys to the musical climax.

 

_(yeah you always make me go)_

 

_I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

 

Adrien continued to play, pressing the keys in time with the song’s lyrics.

 

_(yeah you always make me go go go go go)_

_Turn up your night_

_(go go go go)_

_Turn up your night_

_(go go go go turn it up turn it up)_

_Turn up your night_

_I will find you_

 

Adrien started to tone down on his piano playing, and started to speak up.

 

_“Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go.”_

 

Adrien sang the last verse to Marinette with the best, light voice he could produce with puberty at his side. He ended the piece, and did a mini bow towards Marinette.

 

Marinette clapped and hugged Adrien, who was more than surprised to see this much affection.

 

“Adrien! That was amazing!” Marinette said, continuing to hug him.

 

Adrien smiled, of course that was. And it was all… for you. “Thanks, this is my first time I played the piano to someone in years.”

 

“Yes, it certainly is.”

 

Both Adrien and Marinette turned to the deep and masculine voice behind them.

 

Gabriel Agreste was standing at the doorway, holding his tablet device. “Adrien, next time, let me know when we have guests over.”

 

“Yes father.”

 

“Oh, and… I’m sorry, what was your name again miss?”

 

“Oh… it’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“You’re the one that won my derby hat contest.”

 

“Yes- yes that’s the one!”

 

“I hope I can see your designs soon. Keep up the work.” Gabriel left the room, and Nathalie was found walking behind him.

 

“That was weird.” Adrien admitted, “But sorry if my dad scares you.”

 

Marinette chuckled, “Your dad remembered me. That’s a good thing… right?”

 

“There’s a first for everything.” Adrien said, closing the cover for the keys down.


	6. Blanket fort: Willy Wonka Pure Imagination (Trap Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter where we have nice relaxing music while we add fluff to a blanket fort.

[Pure Imagination (Trap Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmVnsFSZSfw)

 

“Chat. No.”

 

“But… Marinette…”

 

“Chat. Put. The. Yarn… Down…”

 

Marinette scooted in closer. This was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night.

 

The two were inside her bedroom. Marinette welcomed Chat in, seeing the clouds were starting to form.

 

But… looking back at the current situation…

 

“Chat! No!”

 

Chat Noir was on all fours on the bed of his bedroom. His fixated on the ball of yarn sitting near the small blanket drape over the chaise.

 

“No! Chat! Not. The. Blanket. Fort.”

 

Oh right. The blanket fort.

 

“Chat! Nooooo!”

 

— — — A few hours later — — —

 

Marinette and Chat Noir were lying down together on the chaise. Within the few hours, a lot of things had happened.

 

First and foremost, Marinette brought Chat Noir into her home… again.

 

Secondly, out of pure adrenaline, they constructed a fort… of some sort.

 

A blanket was pulled over the chaise and a few pillows were thrown on there as draping support.

 

“Malady. This is a very nice drape that you have constructed,” Chat Noir chuckled holding Marinette close to him.

 

“Thanks kitty.” Marinette was proud of her newest accomplishment. She didn’t expect the blanket to hold for this long, but she was rather surprised to see how long it had held up.

 

“Marinette, do you want to listen to some music?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“What kind of music?” Marinette asked.

 

“I was hoping… maybe…”

 

Chat Noir was already at her computer and pulled up a link to a YouTube video.

 

-song begins-

 

Music began to fill the room. He made sure it was low, but loud enough for Marinette to pick up upon it.

 

“Chat, what is this?” Marinette asked.

 

Willy Wonka said a few words before the music started to pick up. Light electronic dance music started to play. It was Pure Imagination, but edm?

 

“This is something… different.” Chat Noir said, sitting by next to her. The two continued to lay on the floor with the music continuing in the background. “I listen to this when I feel like I have a lot on my mind.”

 

“It sounds… amazing.” Marinette truly felt his happiness and her other positive emotions come up. It was if she was starting to lose consciousness of all the negativity of the world.

 

“Do you know why I played this?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because… I wanted to relax.” Chat took a deep breathe.

 

— — — — —

 

Adrien had a lot going that day.

 

That day, his father and Nathalie had dragged him through a long photoshoot. There were multiple changing sessions, multiple shots from multiple angles, and his most favorite thing-

 

“Adrikins!”

 

Did we say favorite? No. We mean most hated thing.

 

“Adrikins!” Chloe Bougeois screamed at the top of her lungs, “Where are you?”

 

“Chloe. What are you doing here?” Adrien asked.

 

They were in his dressing room, and a make-up artist was placing make-up on his face. Adrien could see in the reflection of the mirror Chloe walking towards him. She was about to give him a hug, but the artist shoo’ed her away.

 

“What! How dare you defy me! Chloe Bourgeois!”

 

And that was one of the many reasons why Adrien and the photographers kept her away from these sort of things.

 

— — — — —

 

“Relax? Huh? I didn’t know you had a lot of stress to begin with.” Marinette admitted.

 

“Malady. Underneath this leather exterior, I have a lot of responsibilities.” Chat Noir winked at Marinette, who turned her head away, trying to blush.

 

“As if.” Marinette said.

 

_-the music continues in the background. The second verse of the song (around the two minute mark) starts._

 

The two of them remained quiet as the song continued. Its soft, rhythmic sounds soothed the tension between them, and it made them so calm and relaxed.

 

“The person who made this is a genius.” Marinette said, breaking the silence between the two.

 

“Hey Marinette.” Chat Noir changed the subject. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Marinette turned her way to Chat Noir, who was facing the ceiling. His arms were wrapped and bent around his head.

 

“Marinette? Do you feel better about everything?”

 

Marinette turned the other way.

 

“I… Umm…” Marinette took a deep breath, “I… did feel better…”

 

Chat Noir turned and gave Marinette a hug from where he was lying down. “Princess, I always enjoy hearing that.”

 

“Shut up kitty.”

 

“Marinette. I’m serious. It’s always better to hear happy things from you.” Chat Noir sat up and continued looking at Marinette, “So who did it?”

 

“Did what?”

 

“Who made you happy? Me… or Adrien?”

 

Marinette choked on her saliva. “W-what do you mean? You and Adrien made me both happy.”

 

Chat Noir watched Marinette sit up from the floor. “C’mon Marinette. Who made you the happier gal?”

 

Just then, the music ended.

 

“Oops! The song ended!” Marinette got up and immediately pushed Chat Noir to stand up. “Chat, it’s one A.M. in the morning. You should go and get some sleep.”

 

Chat Noir chuckled at Marinette’s efforts of kicking him out. “Very well, my lady. I hope you have a good night’s rest.”

 

“Bye Chat! See you-“ Marinette shut the trap door leading to the rooftop.

 

She went back to the main floor of her bedroom, and looked for Tikki. “Tikki?”

 

Tikki flew into view. “I like your blanket fort.”

 

“Shut up. It became a tent,” Marinette went downstairs, and in a few moments, she came back with a plate of cookies for Tikki.

 

“Marinette, you should stop playing Chat Noir.” Tikki flew to the table and starting munching on a cookie, “You need to stop playing Adrien too!”

 

“Playing them? I’m not playing them.” Marinette thought about it. She wasn’t playing them, was she?

 

“Marinette. You told Chat Noir that you liked him and Adrien. And Adrien knows you like him and Chat Noir.”

 

“Tikki, what does that mean?” Marinette asked.

 

“You’re going to play them if you keep doing that. You’re already playing them now.”

 

“Shut up Tikki.” Marinette turned the lights off and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. So umm... not the best chapter... probably the worse? Not sure. Anyways, enjoy and remember follow Miraculous Fluff Month!


	7. 4 AM. Sweet Escape by Alesso ft. Sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LadyNoir sight sees Paris... in a four minute song.

[Sweet Escape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thpsmZiDv6U)

 

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug swung her yo yo at the akuma butterfly, capturing its body into the white purifying light. The yo yo flew back to Ladybug’s hands, and she released a purified white butterfly from her hands.

 

“Bye, little akuma.” Ladybug waved at the small butterfly flying into the night sky. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw her lucky charm in the air and the swarm of ladybugs fixed all the problems created by the akumas.

 

“Got to go, malady.” Chat Noir bowed before her. “I have stuff to do later this evening.”

 

“See you later Chat.” Ladybug turned around, and did a captain’s sign out by waving to fingers. “Bug out.”

 

— — — A few hours later — — —

 

Marinette tossed around in bed. She grabbed her pillow from under her head, rotated it to the other side, and placed it back down underneath.

 

_Nope._

 

Marinette grabbed her large blanket and flipped it the other way. Maybe since she was using one side of the blanket, the other side would be cool and colder and more relax-

 

_Nope._

 

“GAH!” Marinette sat up and screamed. “I can’t sleep!”

 

Tikki woke up and floated her way over to Marinette. She yawned as she arrived in front of her host. “Marinette… it’s really early in the morning to do this.”

 

“Tikki, can I transform?” Marinette asked, “I feel like I have a lot of energy left-“

 

It was at that moment Marinette realized why she was so restless- the akuma.

 

The akuma earlier that day was a barista at a coffee shop who was angry at customers asking for impossible drinks and orders. Known as the Baristi-villian, she shot out coffee beans and packs of sugars at civilians. But, the Baristi-villian shot both Chat Noir and Ladybug with expresso-based coffee.

 

That’s why she couldn’t sleep.

 

“Just say the words.” Tikki said in a tired voice.

 

“Tikki, spots on!”

 

The bright pink lights filled the room, and Ladybug appeared in her loft bed. She opened the trap door ahead of her, and climbed up to the rooftop balcony. After closing the latch, Ladybug made her way to the apartment rooftop.

 

Feeling the cool air of the weather, Ladybug swung her yo yo and it cringed onto a chimney. She loved the ending of the summer heat and the transitioning of the autumn air. It was always this time of the year that she wished she could sit outside at a park and draw. This time of the year was always perfect for the sun, perfect to not have allergies, and the best part-

 

_Gabriel Agreste always announces his new plans._

 

She was always updated with the latest fashion trends, and she always enjoyed looking at Gabriel’s new designs, new ideas, and her favorite-

 

_Adrien Agreste._

 

Ladybug made it to the apartment rooftop, and sat at its edge. She didn’t remember why Chat and her chose this apartment rooftop to meet, but she did.

 

The Eiffel Tower was so close and beautiful from where she was sitting. The Seine River could be seen there, and at the other side, the Cathedral could be seen within a distance.

 

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?”

 

Ladybug turned around and smiled at the Chat Noir. “I couldn’t sleep. The Baristi-villain drenched us in espresso coffee earlier.”

 

“That’s why we can’t sleep,” Chat Noir realizes as he took the seat next to her. “So, what do you want to do tonight?”

 

Chat Noir moved his head and laid it on her shoulder. She chuckled, seeing Chat snuggle next to her. And that was when Marinette decided “Chat, serious question, what did you do to Marinette?”

 

She tried her best to hide her laughter when she saw Chat having second thoughts and shuffling back. “Wha-what are you talking about, malady?”

 

“Marinette told me.” She stuck her finger out and poked his nose, “That you and Adrien Agreste are teasing her. Boop.”

 

Chat was baffled. _Marinette knew Ladybug? Did she know about everything? How much did Marinette-_

 

“You booped my nose!” Chat Noir used both hands and covered his nose. “How did you-“

 

“Marinette and I talk regularly.” Ladybug shot out, holding her yo yo in hand. “Just how often do you visit her anyways?”

 

“Umm,” Chat Noir blushed, “four times a week?”

 

“Fair enough.” Ladybug grabbed her kitty and held him somewhat close. “What should we do tonight?”

 

“Tonight? What can we do? Everything is closed- I mean not opened.” Chat Noir wrapped his arm around Ladybug’s shoulder.

 

“We can go sight seeing. I don’t know about you, but I’d love to go see the Arc de Triomphe at night.” Ladybug looked at Chat Noir for approval.

 

“Then let’s go malady. I never seen the Tuileries Garden.”

 

_-song starts-_

 

The two superheroes ran off the roof top and started to run to the Arc de Triomphe.

 

_We drive so far, to get away_

 

Ladybug released her yo yo and started to swing through the streets. Chat Noir started to use his baton as a giant pole-vault stick.

 

_Never look back, we don't care about nothin' else_

_A sweet escape_

 

The two heroes crossed a four-way intersection, and landed at the building opposite from wince they came.

 

“How you feeling?” Ladybug asked, stopping to check on her partner.

 

“Never better.” Chat Noir stretched his arms before they went on.

 

_Gotta break free, like a shooting star_

_Let the skyline guide us_

 

The crescent moon in the back glowed into night sky. Sure, it was almost horizontal with their view, but it was still enough to get them to get them to their destination.

 

_We don't care about nothin' else_

 

Ladybug did a flip in the air before throwing her yo yo forward. The wind was flowing through her hair. The night atmosphere had surrounded her with darkness, but the moon gave her direction and life.

 

She could feel the cold atmosphere lifting. The sun would rise in about two hours, but that didn’t stop their journey.

 

_A sweet escape_

 

Chat Noir never felt so alive right now. Even though he was Chat Noir for a while, he never felt so… free. Maybe it was because he was him without an akuma, or that he was flying through the night sky with Ladybug. This was something Chat Noir knew he would never forget.

 

_Feels like heaven, nothing can stop us now_

 

The two arrived at the block where the Arc de Triomphe stood in place. Ladybug landed first, doing several flips before landing on her two feet. Chat Noir had landed on her four paws, standing up beside his lady. “What should we do here, malady?”

 

“What do you think, Chaton?” Ladybug summoned her communicator and turned it to the selfie camera mode. Chat Noir knew what was happening, and smiled before the camera.

 

* _snap_ *

 

_We run away, a sweet escape_

_Nothing can hold us down_

 

“Next stop. Tuileries Garden,” Ladybug snapped her yo yo down and sent it flying to the nearby lamp post.

 

“Ladybug wait for me!” Chat Noir ran after her and pounced to the next building.

 

_Just like a wave that never breaks_

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

Ladybug threw her yo yo forward after swinging off a rooftop. Unfortunately, her yo yo didn’t catch anything, and she started falling in mid air.

 

Chat Noir grabbed her during her descent, catching her bridal style. He leapt to the top of a nearby apartment building so that she could get off.

 

_And if you fall, I'll pick you up_

_I'll follow you 'til the end of time_

_We run away, a sweet escape_

 

“Last one there has to take the selfie!” Ladybug ran forward, ditching her partner.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

Ladybug arrived at the garden first, sitting and waiting patiently for her kitty.

 

“No fair, you cheated.” Chat Noir pouted as he landed next to her.

 

“Just take the damn picture.” Ladybug moved aside for Chat Noir, who used his baton as a selfie stick. He sat beside her and aimed the camera at them with the gardens in the background.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

They took multiple photos with multiple faces and poses. After what seemed to be about a dozen photos, Chat Noir asked, “Where next? Malady?”

 

“The Louvre?”

 

Chat Noir ran forward, yelling, “Got to go LB!”

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

Ladybug cursed at Chat Noir, and then swung her yo yo after him. _So kitty wanted to play this game?_

 

The two swung in the skies, seeing the pyramid every time they’re in the air. They ran on the roof tops of the apartment structures, and eventually, they were starting to run on the streets.

 

At around that point, there were no more tall buildings, so they both made do with the situation and swung on the telephone wires and the street lights.

 

They were only a few blocks away when a police car was driving across their way. The car was going from right to left, but they were surprised to see Officer Roger Raincomprix driving the car.

 

The two nodded and they both jumped over the car. Chat Noir did a backflip over it, and Ladybug did the splits as she simply jumped over the car like a hurdle.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

Officer Raincomprixwas awed in his seat as he watched the two heroes of Paris smiling as they made their way to the Lourve.

 

_All lights go out and fade away_

_Never lose faith, leave all of your fears behind_

 

Chat Noir came first, and turned around with Ladybug behind him. All he did was smile, as Ladybug already brought out her camera.

 

*snap*

 

_A sweet escape_

 

“Notre Dame Cathedral!” Ladybug shouted.

 

_Gotta break free, with an open heart_

_Let the sunshine find us_

 

The two were running alongside the Seine River as the cathedral was in distance.

 

_We don't care about nothin' else_

_A sweet escape_

 

Chat Noir watched as his lady did several corkscrew twists and shoot her yo yo in front of her. He knew he had to step his game up- his lady winked at him mid turn.

 

_Feels like heaven, nothing can stop us now_

_We run away, a sweet escape_

_Nothing can hold us down_

 

The two landed at the front of the Cathedral next to the front steps. Ladybug started to breathe a bit more, as those twists started to take tolls on her.

 

“Ready for the next photo?” Chat asked.

 

Ladybug smiled and waved with her yo yo as she heard the camera.

 

_*snap*_

 

_Just like a wave that never breaks_

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

“Bourgeois’ Hotel!”

 

“Wait! Really?” Ladybug protested, but couldn’t as Chat already left.

 

_And if you fall, I'll pick you up_

_I'll follow you 'til the end of time_

_We run away, a sweet escape_

 

_“_ Chat! Chat!” Ladybug kept running and swinging, but couldn’t see the damn black cat.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

Ladybug jumped onto a lower rooftop, resulting in her having to tumble on her landing. She stood up and inspected the area, and saw that the cat was at the next apartment… standing.

 

She jumped over and Chat turned around, pointing down at the hotel.

 

“Malady, do you see that?” Chat Noir pointed at the angry bell boy at the front of the hotel.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

The small akuma phased itself into the bell boy’s hat, and a purple butterfly mask appeared on his face.

 

They both watched as the black energy from the hat manifested itself throughout the man’s body.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down and landed on the concrete sidewalk across the hotel, and ran towards the akuma victim. The bell hop’s hat turned purple and started to summon luggages of all different types out of thin air.

 

They both jumped as the Bell Hop was shooting luggages at them. Ladybug was able to strategically jump and duck under most of them while Chat Noir was able to repel some of them with his baton.

 

Ladybug was a few meters away, and ducked as a large luggage had flown over her head. Chat Noir ran around it, and used Ladybug as a stepping stool as he jumped into the air. The familiar black energy formed in his hands, and he slammed his right into the street.

 

The black energy cracked the whole street area and intersection, swallowing the Bell Hop into it. The Bell Hop sent more luggages at them, hitting Chat Noir back.

 

Fortunately, with this distraction, Ladybug was able to jump over, swinging her yo yo at a hotel balcony railing. She swung forward and grabbed the akuma’s hat from the Bell Hop.

 

She ripped it in half, and watched the purple butterfly fly out. Ladybug said the words, and purified the akuma.

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

“Miraculous ladybug!”

 

_And if you fall, I'll pick you up_

 

“I’ll see you later, Chat Noir. Tonight was really fun.”

 

_I'll follow you 'til the end of time_

 

“We should send our pictures to Alya.”

 

_We run away, a sweet escape_

 

“Definitely. See you kitty!”

 

_Nothing can stop us now_

 

“I’ll see you later, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters in all of what I've written so far. Thank you.


	8. New: Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug contemplates her contradictory life, and then Chat Noir serenades her.

New Give your heart a break

 

 

Tonight, patrol night, was the night Chat was going to do two things. One: tell his lady that he was going away the next two days for… business. And the next thing:

 

He was going to confess his love.

 

Chat Noir got to the apartment rooftop five minutes early, but was rather surprised to see Ladybug already there.

 

“I see that you’re here early, malady.” Chat gracefully landed on the rooftop, not making a sound, as Ladybug turned around from her seat.

 

“You’re early too,” Ladybug shot her finger gun at him, “Wanna start early?”

 

“The earlier we start, the earlier I can tell you the news.” He gave off his radiant smile, the signature patented Chat Noir smile. The smile that assured confidence to civilians. The smile that expresses his happiness. The smile that shows his upper hand in battles.

 

The smile that Ladybug loved and can never forget.

 

“News? Seems interesting. I’ll take North and you take South?”

 

“Fine by me.” They both pounded and ran their ways. Ladybug shot out her yo yo and grappled onto a chimney before swinging off. Chat Noir ran and jumped, landing on all fours on the other side of the apartment.

 

— — — — — —

 

Ladybug was the first to arrive back at the spot again. On her end of the patrol, nothing shady or suspicious was happening, She hoped Chat would come back soon- after all, there was the interesting news that he talked about.

 

She took her seat from earlier again,, sitting and dangling her legs along the edge of the building, facing the Eiffel Tower. She always enjoyed this view. The tower standing by itself across the bridge. The Moon seeming to be jumping over the tower. It was these views that inspired Marinette during her darkest hours.

 

Sure, she was struggling between loving two people. Sure, she was always being body-shamed and bullied by Chloe. Sure, she couldn’t talk to Adrien. It angered her- she hated that she was allowing these things to happen because she was ladybug. She hated that Ladybug was a confident version of her. Of course, Tikki told her about how Ladybug was her and that you were the same person in and out of the suit.

 

But what nobody understood- maybe Chat Noir- was how much hiding Ladybug was tolling on her.

 

Hiding her secret identity was something she could lie about- lies and nonsense she comes up with to protect those that she loves. As herself, she always had to think one step ahead, look confident, and protect the citizens. But as Marinette, she could barely walk sixty steps without tripping, let alone defend herself.

 

She hated the contradiction that she was living. She hated lying about everything. She hated all the lies. After all,

 

_it was what made her and Chloe Bourgeois not friends anymore._

 

“Malady? Something on your mind?”

 

Ladybug continued to look at the view of the tower. Sure, she knew Chat arrived at her inner mind rant, but she remained.

 

She remained silent, thinking about the first day of when Chat Noir called her beautiful.

 

_It was August first, wasn’t it?_ She thought.

 

She then flashed back to a few months prior. It was a night just like this that she realized

 

how much she liked Chat.

 

She hid it. She kept it buried in her. She hid it as herself and Marinette. She hid it from her friends and family.

 

It was another lie. And it was another lie that she needed to live out.

 

“Hey Ladybug? Are you okay?”

 

She rotated her head, but once she caught Chat Noir staring at her face, perplexed, in her peripheral vision, she jumped back.

 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Ladybug yelled, adjusting herself back at her original seat.

 

“Something on your mew-ed? A penny for your thoughts?” Chat Noir stared at the view in front of him.

 

Chat Noir always enjoyed the view from here- that’s why he pur-sisted Ladybug to meet up at that spot.

 

_“Wow. Chat Noir. Making puns in your damn mind dialogue.”_

 

_Shut up narrator._ Chat Noir thought to himself _. Just keep talking._

 

He didn’t know why Ladybug liked the spot. But he did know that every time they met here, they would sit here and wait for the other to arrive. After a while, it had become a tradition.

 

“Hey Chat?” Ladybug asked, breaking the silence between them. “So what are your news?”

 

“So umm…” Chat Noir didn’t put into too much thought how he was going to present this. “I… umm… I’m leaving the city tomorrow and I’ll be gone for two days.”

 

“Hmmm… two days. Okay.” Ladybug opened her communicator and brought up the calendar. _The ninth and the tenth._

 

“I might arrive early, depending on how things go at the sh- Firm.” Chat Noir caught himself in time to not say shoot. Ladybug wanted to keep their secret identities unknown to each other, and he respected it entirely.

 

“Firm? You have a job?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Yes, Ladybug. How do you think I support myself?” Chat Noir asked, waving his hands at his face and body. He then realized that Ladybug is staring at a skinny and muscular boy in tight leather spandex. “Nevermind I take back what I said.”

 

Ladybug laughed at his comment. She looked at his skinny figure, his skinny body, the thin legs. She always wondered if Chat was anorexic or suffered malnutrition at some point. She remembered her mother ranting about how so many people have become to skinny to her standards.

 

“Chat, don’t body shame yourself. Especially after telling Marinette not to do that.”

 

Chat Noir jumped at her comment, “Ugg, I was concerned because as my alter ego, a lot of people think I’m too skinny. I hate hearing about it- that’s all.”

 

“I see. Well, anything else you like to share?” Ladybug asked. “I don’t wanna go home yet. I love sitting here at night.”

 

“Actually, I wanted to confess something to you.”

 

Ladybug looked over to Chat. “Ladybug, will you ever consider me?”

 

“Chat,” She took a deep breath. Deeply, she was starting to like Chat Noir. But something tonight was telling her:

 

_Don’t give in. Hide it._

 

“I… I’m sorry… I’m just… not ready yet.” Ladybug did her best to lie- which made her a bit angry at herself. Well, technically, she wasn’t lying… she was delaying the truth… the inevitable.

 

“Oh… I… see…” Chat did his best to hide his tears.

 

“Oh Chat.” Ladybug opened his arms and collected Chat Noir in it. His head was on her shoulders, and he did his best to not cry. “Don’t cry. I… I’m just not ready yet. I’m sorry.”

 

Chat sniffled, “Hey, Ladybug. What do you fear from me?”

 

“Fear?”

 

“Fear… as in, what do you think I’ll do to fuck it up?”

 

Ladybug sat for a while, thinking about what Chat would do. _He really was a loyal cat_ , she thought as she came to a consensus. “What do you think I fear?” She snapped back.

 

“I think… you fear… commitment.”

 

_-song begins-_

 

_The space in-between them begins to spin as the music starts to play in the background. A violin could be heard playing several chords._

 

_Chat Noir starts to sing, “hopefully not in a non-cringe’y voice”_

 

 

> _The day I first met you_
> 
> _You told me you'd never fall in love._
> 
> _But now that I get you_

 

_He poked his lady’s nose._

 

> _I know fear is what it really was_

 

_Chat Noir jumped to stand up, and helped his lady stand, continuing to sing._

  

> _Now here we are,_
> 
> _So close yet so far._
> 
> _Haven't I passed the test?_

 

_Chat raises his arms, emphasizing himself._

  

> _When will you realize,_

 

_He then spread out his arms, his palms facing Ladybug._

 

> _Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

 

“Chat.” 

 

> _Don't wanna break your heart_
> 
> _Wanna give your heart a break_
> 
> _I know you're scared it's wrong_
> 
> _Like you might make a mistake_

 

_Chat turned around and ran over to the corner of the apartment structure. Ladybug followed him there, standing with her arms crossed._

  

> _There's just one life to live_
> 
> _And there's no time to wait, to wait_

 

_He turned to face her._

  

> _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_
> 
> _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Chat Noir sung higher, There's just so much you can take_

 

> _Give your heart a break_
> 
> _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_
> 
> _Oh yeah, yeah_

 

_Chat Noir stared at her, pointing at the direction of where Ladybug usually runs off to._

 

>  O _n Sunday you went home alone_
> 
> _There were tears in your eyes_

 

_Chat activated his baton communicator._

 

> _I called your cell phone, my love_
> 
> _But you did not reply_

 

_He turned it back to a baton and placed it at his back. He stretched his hands out again._

  

> _The world is ours. If we want it,_
> 
> _We can take it if you just take my hand._

 

_Chat Noir extended his hand, and made his right hand go to his back. Ladybug accepted, reaching and laying her left on his hand._

  

> _There's no turning back now._
> 
>  

_Chat Noir pulled her and rushed to the edge of the building. Before jumping, Chat Noir sang in a higher tone._

 

> _Baby, try to understand_

 

_They jumped off, and Chat grabbed his baton and made it stand against the ground vertically. He balanced himself and Ladybug on it as it raised to the sky. The whole time, he’s singing the chorus once again._

 

> _Don't wanna break your heart_
> 
> _Wanna give your heart a break_
> 
> _I know you're scared it's wrong_
> 
> _Like you might make a mistake_
> 
> _There's just one life to live_
> 
> _And there's no time to wait, to wait_
> 
> _So let me give your heart a break,_

 

_He leaned the baton behind him, and they fell backwards, landing on the next building over._

 

> _Give your heart a break_
> 
> _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_
> 
> _There's just so much you can take_

 

_Chat Nori made his lady follow him to the other side of the apartment. There was a higher view of the Eiffel Tower._

 

> _Give your heart a break_
> 
> _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_
> 
> _Oh yeah, yeah_

 

_The music tones down, and the two heroes took a seat. Chat Noir raises his head close to Ladybug,_

  

> _When your lips are on my lips_

 

_He comes in for the kiss, and Ladybug uses her finger to push him away._

  

> _Then our hearts beat as one_
> 
> _But you slip out of my fingertips_

 

_He pointed out their disconnected hands, and breathed before singing,_

  

> _Every time you run,_

 

_Chat looked away at her dramatically,_

 

> _whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

 

_-before staring back at her with a small box in his hands._  

 

> _Don't wanna break your heart_
> 
> _Wanna give your heart a break_

 

_Ladybug accepted the box and saw that the top could be lifted off._

  

> _I know you're scared it's wrong_
> 
> _Like you might make a mistake_

 

_She lifted it up to see two rings. Each were gold, and have special carvings on them._

 

> _There's just one life to live_
> 
> _And there's no time to wait, to wait_
> 
> _So let me give your heart a break_

 

_Ladybug started to cry. Her eyes watered and she used her sleeve to wipe up the tears._

  

> _'Cause you've been hurt before_
> 
> _I can see it in your eyes_

 

_Chat Noir did do the hand motion to allude his two fingers at her eyes. :It was cringe-y.”_

 

> _You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_
> 
> _Don't wanna break your heart_
> 
> _Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

 

_Chat Noir grabbed her shoulder, grabbing her attention._

 

> _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_
> 
> _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_
> 
> _There's just so much you can take_

 

_He wiped the last tear on her eye._

 

> _Give your heart a break_
> 
> _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_
> 
> _Oh yeah, yeah_

 

_Chat Noir kissed her forehead, before saying his final words._

 

> _The day I first met you_
> 
> _You told me you'd never fall in love_

 

_-song ends- and the world spins around them one last time._

 

Chat Noir looked back at Ladybug, who was frozen in horror at the two gold rings. She then looked at Chat Noir in horror. Then the rings. Then him.

 

“What? Never had a guy serenade you?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“It… It’s definitely a new experience.” Ladybug barely made out. “But… these rings…”

 

“They’re promise rings.” Chat Noir said, watching her freak out. “Don’t worry. Maybe another day-“

 

He was about to grab the box away, but Ladybug stopped him.

 

“Chat… May… I…”

 

The look on Chat Noir’s face…

 

… based on Ladybug…

 

_PRICELESS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this one, I thought that this song would suit Chat Noir's situation with Ladybug. And I thought it would be way funnier and more fluffy if Chat Noir sang it instead of the song being a part of the background.
> 
> Also, I think making the song block quotes (making the song move to the middle with the indent) is making the story less confusing. I'll do that for future ones and I'll definitely go back to edit the previous ones to have them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. It's You: Until You Were Gone by Chainsmokers and Tritonal ft. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets an epiphany.

[Until You Were Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPAac-0IUKQ)

 

 

Today was the first day Chat Noir was gone. Marinette laid on the loft bed of her room, reminiscing of the events that day of Ladybug.

 

Yesterday at four A.M., she and Chat Noir were jumping and sight seeing Paris. Later that day, Chat serenaded her and gave her the ring.

 

The promise ring.

 

Marinette looked at the new gold ring around her finger. The ring was perfect for her finger. It was recently buffed and shined. Marinette could even see her reflection in them. She could see herself… her bluebell eyes… her somewhat dry lips… her flushed cheeks.

 

 _She missed Chat Noir_.

 

She slipped the ring off her finger and read the inside, “To my love.”

 

“AHHHH!” Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs into her pillow.

 

“Marinette!” Tikki phased from the desk below to the top, “Are you okay?”

 

“Tikki! He got me a gold promise ring!” Marinette flashed Tikki the ring. “A frickin’ promise ring!”

 

“Marinette. That’s the seventh time tonight.” Tikki phased back down and reappeared with a chocolate cookie.

 

“I’m sorry Tikki. I just can’t right now!”

 

“You can’t what Marinette?”

 

“I… just… can’t handle this! THIS!” Marinette waved her hand around once more. Tikki chuckled and went over to Marinette.

 

“It seems like you like Chat Noir.” Tikki teased at her.

 

“Tikki. You already knew about that.” Marinette pouted. “And you know I also like Adrien.”

 

“But Marinette. Chat just stepped his game up.” Tikki pointed out. She flew next to Marinette’s ring, and saw her reflection on it. “And he did a really good job at it too.”

 

“Tikki! You’re not helping!” Marinette was frustrated at Tikka’s remark to Chat Noir.

 

But it did get her to think.

 

_How was Chat Noir? How did he afford this? This was solid 24 karat gold. If Chat was going to put all this in,_

 

_then what was Adrien going to do?_

 

Marinette was frustrated. She was angry at Chat Noir for pinning the rings to her. She was angry about accepting the rings herself.

 

_But he pulled it off._

 

Marinette laid down on her bed once again, and simply breathed.

 

She starred at the trap door, waiting for her cat to come.

 

_Even when she knew she wouldn’t come tonight._

 

She need a listen. She needed a song to cheer her up. Ever since Chat introduced her to electronic music, she started to listening to more popular music on her spotify account. She grabbed her earbuds and plugged it into her phone headphone jack.

 

She went to her playlist of saved songs and hit play shuffle on top. _This was the first song to play._

 

_-song starts-_

 

 

 

> _Thought that I'd be better off_
> 
> _If I were on my own_
> 
> _I tried to put my finger_
> 
> _On the moment we were wrong_

 

 

 

> _But the taste turned bitter_
> 
> _So I pulled the trigger_
> 
> _Not so easy to move on_
> 
> _I guess I should have known_

 

 

 

> _Ice cold, I freeze up when I see ya_
> 
> _Left you just to find out that I need ya_
> 
> _So far, I wanna pull you closer_
> 
> _I wish we could start the whole thing over_

 

 

 

> _Ever since I left you_
> 
> _I've been trying to get you back_
> 
> _And it keeps getting worse_
> 
> _I'm burning on the inside_
> 
> _And the truth is that I didn't know how good you were_

 

 

 

> _Until you were gone_
> 
> _Until you were gone_
> 
> _Until you were gone_
> 
> _Until you were gone_

 

Marinette didn’t know why, but she really liked this song. Maybe it was the empathy she’s feeling from it: how the song is about forgetting old relationships. Maybe Marinette was feeling more emotions coming from this song.

 

 

 

> _I was always told that only time would heal the pain_
> 
> _And even though it's been so long, it still hurts just the same_

 

Marinette felt her soul lifting at that part of the song. She really loved how deep the lyrics were.

 

 

 

> _Yeah you know I'm finding that the break was binding_
> 
> _I take back everything I said, ooh, won't you just come home?_

 

 

 

> _Ice cold, I freeze up when I see ya_
> 
> _Left you just to find out that I need ya_
> 
> _So far, I wanna pull you closer_
> 
> _I wish we could start the whole thing over_

 

 

 

> _Ever since I left you out_
> 
> _I've been trying to get you back_
> 
> _And it keeps getting worse_
> 
> _I'm burning on the inside_
> 
> _And the truth is that I didn't know how good you were_

 

 

 

> _Until you were gone_

 

Marinette finally sat up from this song. Hearing the build up on this song was one of her favorites of all the edm she had ever heard across- given that she started listening a few days ago. She looked at the ring once more, watching it reflect the ceiling light to the wall.

 

 

 

> _Until you were gone_

 

She pulled the ring out and placed it on top of her phone that was lying flat on her bed. Marinette pulled her sketch pad from the floor and hand her pencil in hand. She sketched.

 

She sketched the two boys. Drawing Chat Noir that night, sitting at the apartment rooftop at the right and drawing Adrien Agreste from the park experience at her left.

 

While listening to the drop, Marinette went to work. She outlined their faces first, then outlined the flow of their blonde hair. After adding in the minor facial outlines, she went and drew their bodies around their poses.

 

 

 

> _Until you were gone_

 

Marinette was now adding their legs and feet, along with their hand and arm poses. There was no mistakes being drawn, as Marinette was speed drawing everything in her mind.

 

 

 

> _Until you were gone_

 

_-song end-_

 

Marinette added the final details of her drawings and held it into the air. She looked at the both of them, and simply dropped the sketchpad from the air. It landed on her bed, bouncing on it. She grabbed her ring from Chat Noir and placed it on the sketch pad, in-between the two boys.

 

Marinette knew she lost it. She knew she was going insane.

 

Adrien… and Chat Noir… were the same person…

 

_It’s you… Chaton._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard not to make this a reveal. I tried so hard. And I think I got a plan to shut it down. After all, we need this to last a month, not 3 more chapters.


	10. Secret Sleepover:Fireflies by Owl City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir sneaks a quick nap at Marinette’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m now in holiday again in a variant ofEuropean countries and I don’t know whether or not I can upload in time or on time.dont worry, I planned every thing prior and I’ll upload everything and fix it at the 24th. Thanks!

Fireflies

Marinette was on her bed once again. It was around eleven thirty at night, and she had just finished her chemistry homework for school.

“Tikki, I’m gonna go to sleep,” Marinette declared. She already changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. “I left some cookies for you.”

“Thank you Marinette,” Tikki flew to the cookie plate at her desk. She sat down at the plate and started to chew on her chocolate chip cookies.

Marinette climbed at her ladder of her loft. Wen she got to the top, she flopped onto her bed and simply sighed. It was day two- the last day- without Chat Noir or Adrien.

Technically, Chat Noir and Adrien.

She stared at the trap door/hatch, waiting for Chat Noir and Adrien to come.

After watering sometime, Marinette was getting tired. She grabbed her phone and read the time- 1:43.

Clearly she wasn’t going to sleep soon.

Marinette got up from her bed and started to climb up the ladder again to her roof top balcony. She saw a sky full of clouds, but the moon in the skies. The moon- which was almost a full moon- glowed. No clouds covered the moon that night.

She sat on the lawn chair at the balcony and got out her sketch book. She sketches out the horizon of the Black night first. Then she adds in the Paris skyline, the clouds, and-

“Why hello there malady!”

“GAHH!” Marinette screamed, dropping her sketchbook and pencil to the ground.

Emerging from the shadows was a blonde figure in black leather spandex, the familiar cat-like hero of Paris.

She got up and ran to him! “Chat!”

Marinette grabbed him in a choke-hold. “How dare you scare me like that- do you have any idea how scared I was when you scared me like that- never do that again-If you do do that again-“

“Hehe do do.”

“Shut the fuck up if you do that again I will grab your baton and personally throw you off a building you understand me?”

Chat’s eyes widened, exposing the emerald green pupils and the green-ish glow of his night vision. Marinette released him from his choke hold, and then hugged him.

“I missed you,” Marinette admitted. “Please, stay for a few minutes?”

Chat smiled at Marinette’s strange request. He looked at Marinette, seeing her wear a plain pink tee shirt that was too big on her and a pair of blue shorts. Her bunny slippers covered her feet, but it did help outline how fine her legs were. He chuckled, “Let’s go inside, shall we?”

_-song starts-_

> _You would not believe your eyes  
>  If ten million fireflies  
> Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Marinette started to ramble to Chat Noir about her day. How it started with her helping at the bakery, to her meeting Alya for lunch.

Chat Noir simply stayed there, watching Marinette lecture about her day.

> _'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
>  And leave tear drops everywhere  
> You'd think me rude  
> But I would just stand and stare

“Chat? Chat.”

Chat snapped back into reality. “I’m sorry, what was it that you were asking?”

“Chat, I was asking you to pass me a cookie.”

Chat turned around to see a plate of cookies at her desk. It was always there, he remembered and recalled from previous visits.

He grabbed one and handed it to Marinette.

> _I'd like to make myself believe_

“Hey, Marinette?”

She looked up after taking a bite, “What is it?”

> _That planet Earth turns slowly_

“Can I join you at your bedside?”

> _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>  'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Marinette smiles at his request, “Go for it.”

> _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>  From ten thousand lightning bugs  
> As they tried to teach me how to dance_

Chat Noir started to talk about his time gone. In reality, he was at a photo shoot, and it was a full-day shoot for the upcoming fall line.

But Chat Noir, who lied about working at a firm, talked about how he had to go out of the country for several meetings and to talk to representatives about stuff.

> _A foxtrot above my head_  
>  A sock hop beneath my bed  
> The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
> (Thread, thread...)

Marinette was fascinated by Chat Noir’s story. Ever since she decided that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person, she wanted concrete evidence that it was. But Chat Noir admitted a legitimate story about the firm he worked at.

> _I'd like to make myself believe_

“Hey Chat, quick question.”

“Shoot.”

> _That planet Earth turns slowly_

“My friend Adrien, Adrien Agreste, also left two days ago.”

Chat tried so hard not to gulp. He remained still.

“Is it merely coincidental that you and him left at the same time?”

> _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>  'Cause everything is never as it seems  
> (When I fall asleep)_

“Well, Marinette, when is Adrien supposed to return?

“Tomorrow.”

“But I’m here.”

“And?”

“Is Adrien back yet?”

Marinette thought about it, “No.”

> _Leave my door open just a crack  
>  (Please take me away from here)_

Chat laid down on her bed, “Do you think I’m Adrien Agreste? Marinette?”

> _'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>  (Please take me away from here)_

“Well, kinda? You both have blonde hair and green eyes.”

> _Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
>  (Please take me away from here)_

“The both of you are very polite and well mannered too.”

> _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
>  (Ha-ha)_

“And there’s the fact that both of you are allergic to feathers!”

> _To ten million fireflies_  
>  I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
> I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
> (Said farewell)

Chat Noir laughed at Marinette’s accusation, “Marinette, if I was Adrien Agreste, then why would I leave the country for the firm I work as a model for Gabriel, a fashion corporation?”

> _But I'll know where several are_  
>  If my dreams get real bizarre  
> 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
> (Jar, jar, jar...)

Marinette thought about it, Maybe Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste aren’t the same person.

> _I'd like to make myself believe_  
>  That planet Earth turns slowly  
> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> 'Cause everything is never as it seems  
> (When I fall asleep)

“Chat?” Marinette faced the cat person on her bed, “I’m sorry I’ve been trying to find your alter.”

Chat Noir smiled, “Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first person to try.”

“Alya?”

“Alya.” And Ladybug too.

> _I'd like to make myself believe_  
>  That planet Earth turns slowly  
> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Marinette laid down on her bed once again. Her hand wondered on its own, landing itself in Chat’s luscious blonde hair. She started to scratch slowly, moving her fingers back and forth with no rush.

Chat Noir felt relief and safe. He smiled at Marinette’s sudden action. It was always a luxury to have Ladybug or Marinette scratch him.

Well, Ladybug slash Marinette. That was a theory though.

At some point of Chat Noir’s head scratch, Chat Noir’s throat vibrated, producing a deep, air shaking sound. He was purring.

> _I'd like to make myself believe_   
>  _That planet Earth turns slowly_   
>  _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_   
>  _'Cause everything is never as it seems_   
>  _(When I fall asleep)_

“Marinette,” Chat cried out loud as he was feeling so relaxed from the head scratching, “Can you keep going?”

Marinette responded, “If I keep going, then you’re gonna sleep.”

“Is that such a bad idea?”

Is that such a bad idea?

Marinette kept scratching, never stopping her hand. Since all five fingers were being used, the only thing that would tire out would be her wrist, but thankfully she was a professional at sewing.

The song slowed down for the last verse.

> _I'd like to make myself believe  
>  That planet Earth turns slowly_

Chat Noir had fallen asleep. Marinette’s eyes started to become heavy too. Her scratching started to reduce, but she didn’t mind.

> _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>  Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Marinette’s eyes closed for the last time before she had completely fallen asleep. Her mind drifted off to a dream, her body covered with a Chat Noir wrapping himself around her.

_-song end-_

“Good Night, Marinette. I’ll leave in the morning.”


	11. Plushies: My Eyes from Dr.Horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets mad, Marinette gets glad, and they both are trash... for each other.

[My Eyes (Dr.Horrible)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws4-ODeGuMk)

[My Eyes (Art of Rhues)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNwkLz-5tKg)

[Rhue's Tumblr ](https://rhues.tumblr.com/)

 

Adrien couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Adrien couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

He went to his desk and pushed every little thing that wasn’t his computer off. His papers, pencils, tiny desk ornaments and other stationary stuff fell on the floor.

 

He slammed his body against his bed, beating the mattress with his clenched fists.

 

Plagg flew out of hiding, “Can I have some Camembert?”

 

“Plagg!” Adrien yelled in rage, “Not now!” He kept punching his mattress more.

 

“Call me when you want to leave.” Plagg flew over to the cabinet where Adrien stored the Camembert. Adrien always wondered why he kept asking Adrien for help when he could phase through the cabinet doors, but today he didn’t care about it one bit.

 

— — — A Few Hours Earlier — — —

 

Adrien had gotten back from school early today. His fencing teacher had cancel his lessons today, and he had two hours of free time before he needed to go to his piano lessons.

 

He walked in after Gorilla parked the car in front, pushing the front doors himself. After opening said doors, Adrien discovered a cardboard box labeled trash outside of Gabriel’s office.

 

Curious to see what it was, Adrien walked over quietly. At the top of the box was a book, and the other things underneath it were small nicknacks and ornaments.

 

He held the thick book in the air, the title, “Astrology notebook.” Curious too see what it was, he opened it.

 

Inside we’re notes on all things space and horoscopes. The first few pages were simply generic terms and definitions, but as Adrien panned out more of the notebook, he recognize moon phases, planet orientations, and constellations.

 

Adrien went to the dining room and continued reading there after requesting his chef for a small snack.

 

After skimming a few pages, he came across a section with a various table of data. On the table/diagram, it had various instructions on putting name, date and location and time of birth, and other criteria. He placed everything, and searched for his results.

 

His sun is a libra, and his Moon was a Gemini.

 

He didn’t know what both of those meant, only hearing about being a libra.

 

After hearing the rest of the planets, he reads about the impending research for it.

 

“What are you doing with that?”

 

Adrien looked up to see his father at the other end of the table.

 

“Nothing, just looking through it.”

 

“Throw that garbage in the trash,” Gabriel demanded with his stern and strict voice.

 

“Father, what even is this?” Adrien asked. He closed the notebook to the back end cover, and found a small pink post it note.

 

It read, “if lost, return to Amelia Agreste.”

 

_His mother._

 

Gabriel walked over and placed his hand over the notebook. “Look, Adrien, this notebook has to be thrown aw-“

 

“This was mom’s notebook.”

 

“Adrien we need to let this go so we can both get over-“

 

“This was mom’s notebook.”

 

“Adrien! Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Father! Are you even listening to me?!?!” Adrien yelled at his father, “This was mom’s notebook on astrology and horoscopes!”

 

“That was your mother’s notebook during her uni days.”

 

“Why are we throwing it away?” Adrien asked.

 

“Because we both need to get out of our minds mo-“

 

“Father! You have a painting of her in your office that takes up most of the wall!”

 

“Adrien give it to me!” Gabriel grabbed it with his right hand, and Adrien grabbed it with both of his hands.

 

“No!” He gripped harder.

 

“Let go! You’re being a child!” Gabriel was now using both hands.

 

“I’m being a child? You’re the one that can’t get over the fact that she left us!”

 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!” Gabriel’s voice echoed throughout the house. Adrien suddenly lost most of his strength within that one second sound riff.

 

The notebook was pulled with such force, Gabriel stumbled back a few times before stabilizing himself.

 

Adrien looked at his father with hatred in his eyes. His fists hungered for revenge. His mind wanted more.

 

His desperation wanted to see what his mother was like for once.

 

— — — Current time — — —

 

Adrien was still thrashing around on his bed. At this point, tears had formed from his eyes. Every hit his mattress took made Adrien’s arm tired. His strength was mostly depleted after seven more hits.

 

He took deep breaths for the outburst. His head faced right as his bodies faced the bed directly. He was getting a bit dizzy.

 

Plagg has returned with a slice of Camembert. “Are you done with your break out?”

 

“Plagg. Claws-“

 

“Wait!” Plagg screamed. Adrien stopped and Plagg ate the cheese. “Go ahead.”

 

“Plagg, claws out.” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. He made his way to the open window and jumped out.

 

— — — — —

 

“Tikki, look! It's arrived!”

 

“What arrived?” Tikki asked with some cookie still in her mouth.

 

Marinette gladly held in her arms a Chat Noir plushie the size of her pillow. “My package came in the mail!”

 

“Marinette, why did you order that?”

 

“Because this is the limited edition Chat Noir plushie! It comes with a working bell, is really really soft, and it’s so cuddly!” Marinette threw the plush into the air and caught it.

 

“You made your own Chat Noir doll, so why not make your own pillow version?” Tikki finished her cookie.

 

“Because all proceeds will be donated to a charity!” Marinette explained, “That Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to pick!”

 

“Marinette that sounds amazing.” Tikki took another bite.

 

— — — A few minutes later — — —

 

Chat Noir sat at the edge of the top of the Eiffel Tower.

 

His blonde hair flowed to the direction of the wind. His ears were down, his tail ran along the edge, flat and dead as well.

 

He was depressed.

 

Looking down at the civilians at the bottom, they seem like ants. Tiny, minuscule, human beings.

 

And yet every single one is happy.

 

All of them had a smile of their face. The children were playing around at the bottom. Their mothers and fathers smiled in happiness, looking at the little miracles of birth they produced.

 

Oh how he despised it.

 

Adrien wish he could experience his past once again. He wished he could relive his childhood, redo every wrong and necessary action once more.

 

He wished he could relive his life, cherishing the moments with his mother. Oh how he missed her.

 

He hated moments like these- reoccurring moments of him and his father arguing about his mother. He hated how they both couldn’t get into an agreement over their Mother.

 

And they constantly bicker about it too. In reality, they had to have arguments over this at least 4 times a month. Sometimes- most of the time- they would at least talk about the issue 9-10 times a month.

 

It’s worsen to the point where they both need family counseling, but Gabriel had a stick too far up his ass to accept the idea of hiring someone to talk about their normal life styles. Adrien begged his father, but no reply for help.

 

Adrien really wanted to help his father with everything, but at the same time, he really wanted his father to realize that he can do things on his own.

 

A single tear started flowing from his face after all this realization. He wiped it off and flicked it down the side. Leaning against the support beam, Chat Noir sat and looked at the ground below.

 

_-song starts-_

Chat Noir cleared his voice, and sang: 

 

> _Any dolt with half a brain_  
>  Can see that humankind has gone insane  
>  To the point where I don’t know  
>  If I’ll upset the status quo  
>  If I throw poison in the water main

He placed his hand over his heart. 

 

> _Listen close to everybody’s heart_

He extended it out and clenched his left hand.

 

> _And hear that breaking sound  
>  Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
>  And crashing to the ground_

Chat Noir jumped up and looked into the Paris skyline.

 

> _I cannot believe my eyes_  
>  _How the world’s filled with filth and lies_  
>  _But it’s plain to see_  
>  _Evil inside of me is on the rise_

The scene changed to Marinette at her rooftop balcony with Tikki. Marinette holds the plushie with her hands. 

 

> _Look around  
>  We’re living with the lost and found_

Technically, it should be _we’re living with the new and proud._

Marinette poked the bell on the Chat Noir plushie and the bell chimed.

 

> _Just when you feel you’ve almost drowned_  
>  _You find yourself on solid ground_  
>  _And you believe_  
>  _There’s good in everybody’s heart_

Marinette held her Chat Noir plushie to her chest, hearing the bell on the doll chime.

 

> _Keep it safe and sound_  
>  _With hope, you can do your part_  
>  _To turn a life around_

Marinette went to the railing and looked into the beautiful skies.

 

> _I cannot believe my eyes  
>  Is the world finally growing wise_

Marinette watched a flock of pigeons flying past her in a small formation.

 

> ‘ _Cause it seems to me_  
>  _Some kind of harmony_  
>  _Is on the rise_

The scene changes where Chat Noir and Marinette are back to back.

 

> _(C) Anyone with half a brain  
>  (M) Take it slow_
> 
> _(M) He looks at me_
> 
> _(C) Could spend their whole life howling in pain  
>  (M) and seems to know_
> 
> _(M) The things that I’m afr-_
> 
> _(C) ‘Cause the dark is everywhere  
>  (M) -fraid to show_
> 
> _(C) And Penny doesn’t seem to care_
> 
> _(C) That soon the dark in me is all that will remain  
>  (M) And suddenly I feel this glow_
> 
> _(M) And I believe_
> 
> _(C) Listen close to everybody’s heart  
>  (M) There’s good in everybody’s heart_
> 
> _The both of them clenched their hearts._
> 
> _(C) And hear that breaking sound  
>  (M) Keep it safe and sound_
> 
> _(C) Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
>  (M) With hope, you can do your part_
> 
> _(C) And crashing to the ground  
>  (M) To turn a life around_
> 
> _(Both) I cannot believe my eyes_

They seemed to be staring at each other with the split screen, but in reality they were both staring at the sky.

 

> _(C) How the world’s filled with filth and lies_  
>  _(M) How the world’s finally growing wise_
> 
> _(C) But it’s plain to see_  
>  _(M) And it’s plain to see_
> 
> _(C) Evil inside of me_  
>  _(M) Rapture inside of me_
> 
> _(Both) Is about to rise._

_-song ends-_

 

Chat Noir wiped the tears that formed on his face. He wished he could go back to his father. He wished he could handle the situation.

 

He wished he had better luck with life.

 

But... with some thinking, Chat Noir realized something pretty peculiar. He was chosen as Chat Noir, and that unluckiness of carrying the suit will forever haunt him.

 

Marinette was still at the balcony, looking at the clouds with Tikki. Holding the Chat Noir plushie, she decided to sit at the lawn chair.

 

She was really lucky on purchasing this limited edition item, and she was proud of it.

 

Marinette eventually noted that maybe with becoming Ladybug, she was carrying the suit of luckiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank Art of Rhues for this idea. I didn’t think of it, I didn’t ask for their permission- I am terribly sorry- and I feel like I stole/ copied this idea from them. Well, I did, but at the same time, I didn’t exactly copy everything that they thought of, and also I’d just like to say that this is the first chapter to involve a song from a musical, and I really hope y’all enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, since I’m away, I’ll add links and everything soon when I have a stable connection.
> 
> Edit: So I edited this fan fiction a bit, and also I added in all of the links. Thanks for bearing with me!


	12. Mon Coeur: Symphony by Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette enjoys the time with her new plushie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! And I will make sure to upload all of the fan fiction I've written! It'll take a while because I have a job and everything, but I promise I'll finish this!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit after 5 tires: Okay so for some reason this chapter keeps deleting everything after a certain part so I'm trying my best to figure out why this is happening.

[Symphony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatr_2MstrI)

 

Adrien sat at his desk in the classroom. His disappearance the day before was not yet recognized, and he was at the edge of his seat waiting for his father to pull him out of public school. His left leg kept shaking, his fingers were tapping at the table top. If it wasn’t for Nino, he wouldn’t of been out of his mind. Earlier, the teen decided to stop by Marinette’s bakery prior to school, delivering him a nice and hot chocolate croissant and some coffee.

 

He was less tense about the situation thanks to him, but it didn’t take his mind off of the idea. After all, he missed one of the biggest photoshoots this week after Gabriel tried to throw away his mother’s astrology notebook.

 

He was glad that he had free plans today. He could calm his ass down at the park, he could catch the brand new Emoji movie-  _just kidding who watches that shit_ \- or he could go visit his friends.

 

_Friends._

 

He forgot about the two other people behind him.

 

Adrien turned around, facing Alya and Marinette.

 

_Oh, sweet sweet Marinette._

 

He was so crushing on her, but his life conflicted him. There were the obvious reasons of his father, the press, and the paparazzi targeting him for dating a girl. There was also the insane phenomenon he placed himself in.

 

_He kept coming to her as Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir._

 

Not only that, but he was also in love with Ladybug- as both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. He set a reminder on his phone to smack himself later.

 

“Hey Alya, Marinette,” Adrien smiled and waved at the two women. “Do you guys have plans later today?”

 

“Ooo, Sorry, can’t,” Alya set the tablet in her hands on the table. “I need to go home and work on the LadyBlog. Apparently, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were sightseeing Paris at four in the morning and I’m trying to piece together everything.”

 

_Oh... That..._

 

“That’s okay,” Adrien thanked her for her time, “Good luck Alya.”

 

“Hey, Adrien.” Marinette spoke up, “I’m free this afternoon.”

 

Alya snickered at Marinette’s comment, but Adrien didn’t notice. He also didn’t notice Nino’s wink to Alya.

 

“Great! Want to meet up same place as usual?”

 

“That would be great.” Marinette said plainly. The four faced back to the front of the class before Mlle. Bustier started her lessons.

 

— — — — —

 

Adrien and Marinette ended up at her parent’s bakery once again. After realizing there was so much homework, they decided that it would be best to invest the time to work on it.

 

Adrien walked first and opened the glass door, gesturing Marinette to walk in first. “Ladies first.”

 

“Aww, thank you.” Marinette smiled and walked in first, with Adrien following her in shortly.

 

“Hey Maman,” Marinette spoke to the woman at the register, “I’m home.”

 

“Hey sweetie, and hello to you too Adrien!” Sabine smiled as she pushed the money tray back into the register. She handed the customer her change and thanked her for the purchase.

 

“Hey Mrs.Cheng.” Adrien greeted, even doing a slight bow.

 

“Don’t greet me like that Adrien,” Sabine said as she was counting the pastries of the next guest. “Call me Sabine sweetie.”

 

“Yes Mrs.Cheng- I mean Sabine.”

 

The Mom chuckled as she was recording the items on purchase.

 

“Maman, we’re going to be doing our homework together.” Marinette walked to the back of the bakery towards the doorway.

 

“Okay sweeties, we’ll send some snacks up in a bit.”

 

_Hmm... snacks._

 

“What was that Adrien?” Sabine commented before ringing up another purchase.

 

“Nothing,” Adrien blushed, “thank you!” He followed behind Marinette to her room.

 

**— — — — —**

 

“No way.” Adrien said in shock.

 

“What?” Marinette asked in confusion.

 

“You actually got it.”

 

“Come again?”

 

Adrien walked over to Marinette’s desk and gestured the limited edition Chat Noir plushie. “The limited edition Chat Noir plushie!”

 

_Aww, Mon Coeur._

 

Marinette slightly laughed, “I got it because it’s going to a good cause.”

 

“So I take it that you are a Chat Noir fan?” Adrien asked.

 

“Well, maybe?” Marinette thought, “I just like how cute it is.”

 

“What about the Ladybug plushie?” Adrien asked, not seeing one anywhere.

 

“I didn’t get it. Can you believe that that one was more expensive by fifteen euros?”

 

_He could. He bought two of them._

 

“I could believe it. Ladybug is an amazing individual.” Adrien smiled at the name-  _LadyBug_.

 

“So I take it that you’re a fan of Ladybug?” Marinette asked as she went to the computer. Behind there, she pulled out the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls she made.

 

Adrien had forgotten about the dolls. Ever since he was controlled by the puppeteer, the dolls had slipped his mind. He really wanted to ask about the situation, but it never came around.

 

“Hey, wasn’t it these dolls that the puppeteer wanted?” Adrien asked. He then realized that publicly there isn’t any information about it, as Alya was akumatized once again as Lady Wifi.

 

“Umm, yes.” Marinette said, “Lady Wifi barged into here and forced me to stay downstairs. That’s when Ladybug and Chat Noir came and destroyed my wifi antenna.”

 

“That sounds like it went by really quickly,” Adrien commented once more.

 

“Well, it did. Lady Wifi had jumped out of the window and headed down to the tv studio after that.”

 

_Crap_ , Marinette thought,  _she wasn’t supposed to know that by her civilian set_.

 

“You seemed to know a lot about that akuma,” Adrien said, chuckling at Marinette’s comments. He stared back at the Chat Noir plushie. It was about a foot tall, and it was really soft and fluffy too.

 

His favorite thing about it was that the plushie itself was fat and chubby. As a model, he really disliked when people said he was too skinny, or had malnutrition. Seeing a Chat Noir that was fat made his day.

 

“C-can I hold the plush?” Adrien asked, pointing to the Chat Noir plush.

 

“S-sure...” Marinette grabbed the plushie from the table and lifted it, hearing its little bell chime.

 

“The bell chimes too?!?!” Adrien said excitedly like a child.

 

Marinette handed him the Chat Noir plushie, holding it up by its sides. Adrien was a bit hesitant, but after a few seconds he was holding the plush against his stomach.

 

He did feel a bit weirded out about holding a plushie of himself, but holding the plush really made him a bit emotional. Seeing it’s simple design, complex and intricate handwork of the leather spandex- he loved every single thing on it.

 

But holding it made him feel a bit more special, because it was owned by Marinette. He gave it a small squeeze around his chest before giving it back.

 

Marinette blushed at the sight of Adrien hugging a Chat Noir plushie. The way he hugged the plushie around his chest. The way the plushie squeaked as it was squeezed. The way the small bell chimes as it was lifted up.

 

The smile on Adrien’s face as he felt relief and pleasure from the plushie.

 

She wished she could make Adrien that happy.

 

But at the same time, she wished that Adrien never let go of her small child.

 

— — — — —

 

Marinette was at her rooftop balcony looking over the small section of Paris. Adrian had just left and it left emptiness in her heart. She could feel herself growing sadder accumulate as fast as the distance between her and Adrien.

 

She missed him. And it confused her.

 

Marinette stood at the railing and watched the winds around her pick up. She wondered why she was having so much emotions that day. Her period wasn’t for another few days, and she knew she wasn’t early. But she wondered why her heart was in pain and suffering. She could feel the poor thing cry for help.

 

She placed her hand over her heart, feeling the beat of it. Having the small amount of warmth from her hand had helped her heart feel a bit better, but at the same time, she was still feeling the empty gap.

 

The sad reality of it is that this feeling always came back to her. She would feel these sorts of emotions and heart pain from time to time, and she didn’t know how to deal with them.

 

Now, she didn’t know where it came from. Marinette sighed at herself, the belief that she was depressed and moody was really starting to annoy her.

 

“Marinette.” Tikki called from her room.

 

Marinette turned and stuck her head into the trap door hatch. “What is it Tikki?” She asked in a low voice.

 

“Want to try holding your plushie?” Tikki asked.

 

Using her one hand, she was able to pull the plushie from her bed to the outside.

 

Marinette stood at the railing once again, but this time with her Chat Noir plushie in hand. She hugged the little plush until her stomach had to force it away from her. The little arms of the toy stuck out and the bell chimed to the wind.

 

Marinette’s senses came up as the bell chimed to the wind. She could hear the small bell on the neck of the doll resonate her heart. Somehow, in one way or another, it helped her.

 

The longer she stood up there, the more she felt...  _happy_. The constant chimes of the bell to the windy day of Paris were therapeutic to her, as if the bell was clearing the negative energy around her as it chimes.

 

After standing there on what seemed to be hours, Marinette was smiling. Clinging onto the plushie to her stomach, she felt much happier and more clear minded after everything she was going through.

 

She didn’t know where these negative thoughts had come from, but she was glad that the Chat Noir plushie was helping her.

 

_-song starts- music starts-_

 

Marinette zoomed her vision to the Eiffel Tower into the sun setting sky. The clouds looked so close to the top of the tower, but she knew they weren’t really.

 

She remembered the first time she and Chat Noir talked at the Eiffel Tower formally. The two had simply taken a seat at the top of the needle, over looking the view of Paris.

 

 

 

> _I've been hearing symphonies_
> 
> _Before all I heard was silence_

 

She held up the Chat Noir over her head, seeing its button eyes staring at her with its green color. The blonde hair strings were also turned around like his actual hair in the wind.

 

 

 

> _A rhapsody for you and me_
> 
> _And every melody is timeless_

 

She placed a small kiss on the Chat Noir doll’s forehead.

 

 

 

> _Life was stringing me along_
> 
> _Then you came and you cut me loose_

 

Holding it once in the air, Marinette made it bounce and dance in the air, as if she was holding a small Simba in the air. She kept smiling with every flop the Chat Noir did, bopping it’s head forward and backward, the legs dangling in the air. It made her laugh.

 

 

 

> _Was solo singing on my own_
> 
> _Now I can't find the key without you_

 

She spun around with the Chat Noir doll still in the air with her support. She spun in circles, dancing around and laughing until.

 

 

 

> _And now your song is on repeat_
> 
> _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_
> 
> _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_
> 
> _So if you want the truth_

 

Marinette stopped spinning and clung the doll to her heart.

 

 

 

> _“I just wanna be part of your symphony”_

 

Marinette sang out loud as she held the doll up to her forehead, joining its forehead and Marinette’s together.

 

 

 

> _“Will you hold me tight and not let go?”_

 

Marinette walked over and opened the latch to her trap door.

 

 

 

> _“Symphony”_

 

She started to step down her ladder.

 

 

 

> _“Like a love song on the radio”_

 

Marinette closed the door.

 

 

 

> _“Will you hold me tight and not let go?”_

 

_-scene cuts to Marinette walking around the park with the Chat Noir plushie-_

 

_-here, Marinette is singing this in her head-_

 

 

 

> _“I'm sorry if it's all too much”_

 

Marinette held the Chat Noir plush at her arms. It was facing forward to the free world, restricted by Marinette’s arms.

 

 

 

> _“Every day you're here, I'm healing”_

 

She flicked the bell on its neck and it chimed.

 

 

 

> _“And I was runnin' out of luck”_
> 
> _“I never thought I'd find this feeling”_

 

Marinette walked over to the fountain and sat the doll across her on the fountain steps.

 

 

 

> _'”Cause I've been hearing symphonies”_

 

Marinette stared at her own face in the water’s reflection.

 

 

 

> _“Before all I heard was silence”_
> 
> _“A rhapsody for you and me”_
> 
> _(A rhapsody for you and me)_

 

Marinette looked back at the smiling Chat Noir plushie, with its strong happy face mouth, and smiled at its cuteness.

 

 

 

> _“And every melody is timeless”_

 

 

 

> _“And now your song is on repeat_
> 
> _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat”_

 

Marinette now brought the Chat Noir to a park bench, and sat down at the center. The plushie day on her lap, facing her.

 

 

 

> _“And when you're gone, I feel incomplete”_
> 
> _“So if you want the truth”_

 

Marinette leaned sideways and lifted the Chat Noir off her lap. She fell to her right to lie down on the bench, holding her Chat Noir plush in the air above her head.

 

Marinette sang,

 

 

 

> _“I just wanna be part of your symphony._
> 
> _Will you hold me tight and not let go?”_

 

She flipped the doll and allowed it to lie down with her on her chest. Marinette sang,

 

 

 

> _“Symphony”_

 

She stared at the tree branch’s above her, seeing the green leaves starting to turn brown.

 

 

 

> _“Like a love song on the radio”_

 

Marinette then asked the doll,

 

 

 

> _“Will you hold me tight and not let go?”_

 

_-scene cuts to Marinette back on her roof top balcony with the Chat Noir plushie sitting on the chair-_

 

Marinette was walking around her balcony, thinking to the Chat doll.

 

 

 

> _“And now your song is on repeat_
> 
> _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_
> 
> _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_
> 
> _So if you want the truth”_

 

Marinette thought to her head, and faced the Chat Noir plush. She breathed in, and sang,

 

 

 

> _“I just wanna be part of your symphony_
> 
> _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_
> 
> _Symphony_
> 
> _Like a love song on the radio”_

 

In the distance of another rooftop, Chat Noir sits quietly observing his lady.

 

 

 

> _“Symphony_
> 
> _Will you hold me tight and not let go?”_

 

Marinette picked up the Chat plush and hugged it, overlooking her view of the Parisian sky.

 

 

 

> _“Symphony_
> 
> _Like a love song on the radio_
> 
> _Will you hold me tight and not let go?”_


	13. Elation: Exhilarate by Approaching Nirvana ft. MK (MK the Worst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir takes Marinette to the Arc de Triomphe... at five am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shorter because the song is shorter, but I hope this... works? fits? God I've written 12 of these and I still can't engrish properly.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

[Exhilerate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wtPNxKwJOQ)

 

Marinette really needed to stop pulling all nighters.

 

After self-healing herself with her Chat Noir plushie, she soon realized that she had wasted her entire afternoon after school and some of the evening. She was mad at herself for pulling a stunt like this, but at the same time, she felt as if she needed this.

 

It’s been a while since she became relaxed like this. Marinette flicked the little bell on the neck and it chimed. Hearing the chime had slightly warmed her heart, and urged her to continue the homework due.

 

It was 5:24 when Marinette was finally finished with her homework. It was calculus that troubled her, and without Ayla’s or Adrien’s help, she couldn’t finish it any time sooner. She threw her pencils and pens into a pencil pouch that went straight into her bag, her tablet and notebook along in there as well, and grabbed the last cookie on Tikki’s plate. She didn’t eat cookies herself too often, but she needed the sugar.

 

Marinette decided to head straight to bed. Her father had already woken up for the bakery, and she didn’t want to disturb him in case of anything. And she didn’t him to find out she stayed up the whole night doing homework when he knew she spent the afternoon with the plushie.

 

“You know,” she said to the plushie, “you caused me a lot of trouble.” She flicked the bell and heard the wonderful chime. “I like that.”

 

Marinette climbed her loft bed with her plushie and threw herself into the sheets. The clock now read 5:29 and she sighed at that. She knew that her body would kick her ass the next morning, and there’s nothing two cups of coffee would do.

 

Pulling the blankets up, Marinette closed and her eyes and started to imagine sleeping. The comfort of her cool bed, the fluff in her pillows (A/N: wink*), the silky smooth blankets-

 

Yeah she ain’t gonna sleep.

 

Marinette remained in her bedside simply thinking of the past few days. She remembered the night she and Chat (as Ladybug) went sightseeing in Paris, seeing all the beautiful landmark attractions within hours. She remembered the time Adrien showed her how she should never doubt herself in the park. She remembered how earlier Adrien hugged her Chat Noir plushie.

 

She remembered how Chat Noir gave her, Ladybug, the gold promise ring. She remembered how Chat Noir spent the night at her, Marinette’s house, twice. Once with a blanket fort too.

 

Marinette sighed. She didn’t know why, but she felt as if they were both... _teasing her?_

 

Adrien was the kindest soul she had ever encountered. He treated her right- he taught her to never doubt herself and to have confidence in her actions.

 

Chat Noir was always carefree but ready. He took on every task to his face (metaphorically and literally) and never backed down. He treated Marinette as a delicate princess and Ladybug as his partner.

 

She hated how they were both into her... and Ladybug.She hated how they were both good to her. The worst of all,

 

_She hated decisions._

 

“Marinette?” Tikki said as she woke up from her sleep, “Are you going to sleep?”

 

Marinette sat up and lifted her legs to the bedside. “I’m gonna get some air before I sleep for an hour.”

 

Marinette climbed the ladder and opened her trapdoor to the rooftop balcony. After climbing up, she went to the rail and stared into the city of Paris.

 

The night air was not as cold as she thought it would be. It was a cool 14.5 degrees Celsius and there were no morning breezes yet. Marinette could see the moon in the distance, and some small streaks of light coming from the horizon.

 

The sun was starting to rise, and Marinette had not slept a wink since.

 

“My lady, what are you doing out here?”

 

Marinette could hear the sound of boots setting on the tile floors of her balcony.

 

“I could ask you the same question Chat.” Marinette didn’t take her eyes off the rising sun. “Calculus got me stalled back and none of my friends were awake to help me.”

 

“Calculus? I didn’t know you struggled with maths.” Chat Noir sat at the lawn chair facing Marinette. “When did you need help on it? I love Calculus.”

 

Marinette turned and stared at Chat Noir with seriousness, “No way you’re lying.”

 

“Rieman Zeta Function basically says that the limit of one over infinity is indefinite and not zero,” Chat Noir said nonchalantly. “Plus a bunch of other shit.”

 

“Chat I’m making you come over more often for math help.”

 

“Yay.” Chat Noir threw his arms in the air for celebration. 

 

“On second thought never mind.” Marinette his her chuckle as she saw his face of sadness.

 

“Why? I can help you!” Chat Noir fried in desperation.

 

“How did you know I needed help on Zieman Zeta Functions?”

 

Chat Noir paused, thinking of an explanation. “I helped Adrien do it...”

 

“See, there it is again! How do you know Adrien Agreste?” Marinette cried in frustration. “You two have so much in common that it really freaks me out!”

 

“Why is it scaring you?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Because I don’t know who I’m in love with anymore.” Marinette muttered.

 

The two of them fell in silence. Marinette had forgotten that Chat Noir had heightened hearing and remains silent.

 

Chat broke the silence, “You... you love me? And... Adrien?”

 

Marinette took a deep breathe. Here goes...

 

“Chat... I... Can you keep a major secret?”

 

Chat Noir lifted his right hand to his heart. “C-cats honor,” was all he could make out.

 

“Chat. I need more than your cat’s honor for this... I’m using my solid.”

 

A/N. A solid is basically a promise to do favors with another person or a group of people. When someone asks to do a solid, they are expected to return a solid to that same person, if and only if they carry out their first solid. Solids don’t have to be equivalent in amount of work, but it is expected to use a large amount of effort. Solids can also be used as payment, as the focal premise of a true promise, or as currency.

 

Chat Noir was worried. A few months before, Chat Noir asked Marinette for a solid and she allowed Chat to stay at her place for a full day and night. Now, she wanted to redeem her solid as promise points to uphold her secret.

 

This was serious.

 

“My eyes are locked, my mouth is closed, and my ears are all yours. No secrets will come out.” Chat Noir stared at her.

 

She took another breath, “I fell in love with Adrien Agreste the second day I met him.”

 

Chat Noir froze at his spot.

 

“It was raining and I didn’t bring an umbrella with me. Adrien handed me his, and smiled. Ever since then, I... I loved him.”

 

Chat Noir was still sitting, this time remembering to breathe.

 

“And now... I think I love you too.” Marinette said.

 

Chat Noir felt his feet trembling. She was in love with him. She was in love with Chat Noir.

 

“M- Marinette.”

 

The sun was now partially visible behind several buildings. Beams of sunlight were now escaping the facades of buildings and now had cased shadows across Paris.

 

“I... I think it started when you came over every other day,” Marinette clarified. She turned to face Chat, who looked ruined.

 

“Marinette... I... I already love-“

 

“Ladybug. I know. She- she told me about the ring.”

 

“R-ring!” Chat Noir looked at his finger with the gold ring still on. “She showed you the ring? Wait- you know Ladybug?”

 

“Both the hero and the alter ego.” Marinette said, facing the other way. “She loves the ring by the way.”

 

Chat Noir’s ears shot up, along with his tail. “You know Ladybug and her alter?” Chat jumped up from his seat and pounded over to Marinette. He knew shouldn’t ask this, he knew shouldn’t care about what Marinette says.

 

“Please, do I know this person?”

 

There was a silence in the room.

 

“Yes.”

 

Chat Noir backed away from Marinette and his back hit the chimney. Was what Marinette saying true? Did she really know who Ladybug’s alter is?

 

“Chat?”

 

His thoughts escaped his mind. His mind explored the unlimited possibilities of who Ladybug was.

 

He kept thinking of Marinette’s interactions in the class. He thought of every person she talked to in college and every other person she talked to in public with him around. So far, no one was like Ladybug.

 

“Chat?” Marinette asked again. Chat straightened up and cleared his throat. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

Marinette chuckled, “Don’t be. You’ll find out who Ladybug is soon.”

 

Chat froze.

 

“Very soon, actually.”

 

The sun was now above the skyline and casting a million shadows across Paris.

 

_-song starts-_

 

_The music starts off and the two children are looking at the incoming sunrise._

 

 

> _Feel the sunrise exhilarate,_

 

Chat Noir smiled at the rising sun in the distance. Marinette could see the smirk on his face, trying to understand what he was so happy about.

 

 

> _our faces lit with red and gold._

 

“Tell me, Chat.”

 

 

> _Watch the sunrise accelerate._

 

“Tell you what Princess?”

 

 

> _Take my hand, we'll fly away._

 

“What do you really feel for Ladybug?”

 

 

> _Feel the sunrise exhilarate,_

 

“Ladybug… is my one and only love.”

 

 

> _our faces lit with red and gold._

 

_The base becomes more loud in the background._

 

“Then… what about me?”

 

 

> _Watch the sunrise accelerate._

 

“Marinette,” Chat Noir leapt from where he was and landed next to Marinette, “Let me show you-“

 

 

> _Take my hand, we'll fly away._

 

_The music starts to pick up and the drop starts developing._

 

Chat Noir grabbed Marinette’s hand and lead her to the center of her balcony, away from the railings and the chair and the potted plants. He picked her up bridal style, and began stretching his legs and body whilst holding her up.

 

“Chat, where are we going?” Marinette asked curiously.

 

“Somewhere,” Chat Noir smirked. “Are you nervous?”

 

“No, I’m just worried you’ll drop me.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling at his blush. She could feel his chest next to her side- the smooth leather exterior on her blazer. His chest was hard and warm. She could feel the settle heart beat at her side.

 

 

> _We'll fly away._

 

Chat Noir walked around a bit with Marinette, making sure he could steadily hold her whilst jumping everywhere in Paris. He even jumped around a few areas, jumping to the top of the chimney and to the top of the railing, balancing himself and Marinette.

 

“You done yet?” Marinette asked impatiently.

 

“Time to go then-“

 

 

> _Take my hand,_
> 
> _we'll fly away._

 

_The climax of the song played as Chat Noir jumped over to the neighboring building._

 

Chat, whilst holding Marinette, sprinted over rooftops. He used his left foot as the starting foot when jumping off buildings, and rarely used his baton. He kept his head forward and facing the way he was running. Never once did he look down at Marinette, or to his left, or to his right. Chat seemed really focused to get to wherever he was taking Marinette.

 

At several points, when the drop was too great, he landed on his two feet and tumbled with Marinette still in his arms. He smirked at Marinette as he kept running. Marinette kept clutching onto him as he sprinted and jumped over yet another rooftop.

 

As the song was reaching the peak of the climax, Chat Noir was a mere distance away from the Arc De Triomphe. Marinette stared up at the tall structure, seeing its artistically carved features.

 

 

> _Take my hand,_
> 
> _we'll fly away._

 

The two of them landed on the top of the Arc de Triomphe. Chat Noir gave way and allowed Marinette to stand on her own. She stood at the highest platform at the side as Chat Noir took some breaths.

 

Marinette looked to the east side and saw the sun coming up. At first, it wasn’t as large as before. But after Chat Noir carried her across Paris (well somewhat across) the sun had risen higher. She could feel the individual rays of sunlight hit her face and her hair. It was soothing almost- it didn’t burn or hurt her, it made her feel warm and embraced for the future.

 

“This is one of my favorite sites to go to for sun rises and sun sets.”

 

Marinette turned around and saw Chat Noir standing at the lowest platform next to her.

 

A/N: If you haven’t been to the top of the Arc de Triomphe, let me explain something. At the top, the floor is not even. The sides are the highest areas you can stand on. It’s made in a way where the entrance/exit is at the middle, and there are four walkways from the middle that connect to the side platforms. And every square made by the cross of pathways, it creates a stairway almost where the lowest platform is about a foot away from the side, and the steps leading to that bottom part are from the middle walking pathway. Sorry if this seems complicated, but it’s hard to explain without using a diagram.

 

“Why this place and not the Eiffel Tower?” She asked.

 

“Because it’s tiring to climb the Eiffel Tower and to descend as well.” Chat Noir jumped and stood next to Marinette, looking at the sunset. “Plus, here, the sun is almost level with us.”

 

Marinette thought about it, and it was true. She was staring at eye level directly at the sun- not that she was staring directly at the sun.

 

 

> _Take my hand,_
> 
> _we'll fly away._

 

“So you asked about how I feel about you?”

 

 

> _Feel the sunrise exhilarate,_

 

“So what do you think of me?”

 

 

> _our faces lit with red and gold._

 

“I think you’re perfect too.”

 

> _Watch the sunrise accelerate._

 

Marinette turned to Chat Noir, and looked at him in awe. _Was he serious?_

 

 

> _Take my hand, we'll fly away._

 

“Thanks Chat Noir.”

 

Chat Noir smiled at Marinette’s gratitude. He watched as Marinette leaned at the edge of the railing/structure, facing the sun directly. Her dark hair and her bluebell eyes shining against the light rays. Her pink pajamas flowing against the slight breeze. Her flush lips smirking at the rising sun.

 

He always loved to see Marinette look at something like that.

 

The first time he had ever seen her like that was probably during the time she beat Max at Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Her poker face during the battle appealed to Adrien. She was able to pull off the fact that she was a gaming god without even flinching- she pulverized Max that day too.

 

But something caught onto Adrien that day, and he could never let it go. Was it the face that Marinette’s look of determination reminded him of his mother’s? Was it the fact that Marinette was genuinely a nice person that Adrien came to fall in love-

 

wait was he in love with Marinette?

 

_Love._

 

_Love..._

 

_~Love~_

 

_Was he… in love… with Marinette?_

 

No no he was in love with Ladybug! He can’t betray the woman he fell for since day one. He can’t betray his partner.

 

But Marinette’s smiles… and hospitality… and determination… The way she can handle herself in situations such like the election for class president, or when Marinette was faced with Evilistrator. Right now with Marinette looking proudly at the sun…

 

Marinette blinked, and Chat Noir looked at her again, trying to see why he started to fall in love with Marinette.

 

And that was when he realized-

 

_Marinette had Ladybug’s look of determination. That’s why…_

 

Chat Noir eventually joined Marinette by sitting at the railing/structure. He smiled at the rising sun, as he now realized what his heart wants. He was genuinely happy.


	14. Telling the Truth: Love in the Dark by Adele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette admits the truth about who she loves...

[Love in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97hZ4bxTqZc)

 

Marinette slammed the trapdoor to her bedroom. After safely removing Tikki from her bag and throwing her purse to the table, Marinette climbed to her loft bed and slammed herself into it.

 

“I’m done with Chat Noir.”

 

“Marinette, what did Chat Noir do yesterday?”

 

“He didn’t do anything Tikki!” She yelled into her pillow, “He didn’t but Adrien did!”

 

“Wait.” Tikki flew over to Marinette who was currently flattening herself to her bed. “So you’re mad at Chat Noir... for not doing anything?”

 

*indistinguishable language from Marinette*

 

“Marinette what did you say?”

 

Marinette sighed and sat up correctly on my bed. “I’m just done with Chat Noir. After yesterday, I just wanna take a break from him.”

 

“Take a break? Why? Chat Noir is always so lovely.” Tikki floated over to Marinette’s side, “He’s always so kind and carefree too.”

 

“That’s the problem. He’s too care free. He’s too much like a cat for me.” Marinette looked at the gold promise ring he gave to her- no to Ladybug. “And it seems like he cares more for Ladybug rather than me.”

 

“But Marinette, you and Ladybug are the same person,” Tikki emphasized, “He’ll love you as Ladybug and as you!”

 

“Tikki, he won’t. He’s Chat Noir. He’ll want a girl that has confidence in herself. He won’t want a creepy stalker of Adrien Agreste that can’t even pronounce complete sentences around the damn dude.”

 

“C’mon Marinette, don’t be harsh on yourself.”

 

“Oh yeah I stole three phones.”

 

“Marinette. That’s not what I meant.” Tikki flew to Marinette’s desk and grabbed her phone. She then flew back to Marinette and unlocked her phone screen, showing a picture of her and Alya as the screen saver. “This is what I meant! Marinette, you’re more than what you expect yourself to be!”

 

Marinette asked, “Tikki, can I have some time alone?”

 

Tikki paused, and dropped Marinette’s phone to the bed. “Okay.” She stormed out the window and flew to the balcony.

 

Marinette got up from her bed and climbed down the ladder to the floor. There, she sat at her L-desk and got her tablet device out. She picked up the stylus and started drawing.

 

Drawing thin black strokes, silhouettes of body parts, and hearts, Marinette was drawing her crush Adrien once more. She didn’t know what ultimately caused her to draw her classmate and crush, but it was what her hand started to draw immediately.

 

Today her drawing was more themed towards winter. Or at least what Adrien would look like in the cold. But something else was arise in the drawing: persistence.

 

First, she drew Adrien doing one of his famous modeling poses. Looking around her walls full of Adrien Agreste magazine covers, she found a pose suitable- him jumping off a fountain embracing the sunny sky.

 

She drew him not in a winter coat, but with layers of thin clothing. There was a long sleeve, an unbuttoned white dress shirt, his black shirt with three stripes, a scarf, and a cardigan. His legs became a bit thicker from jeans and probably thermal pants. And finally his orange shoes were replaced by uggs- or some sort of brown boot for men.

 

Marinette stared at her creation: happy Adrien wearing clothing all from the Agreste line. None of it was designed by her. How it... angered her.

 

She knew Adrien, being the son of Gabriel, is probably never going to wear anything from any other brand. But there was one exception to that rule...

 

The scarf she made for him.

 

She looked back at her design and saw the familiar blue scarf. She even realized that she drew in her signature- how she subconsciously did that she was not sure.

 

She set the stylus down and breathed. Her head rested on the table and tears were flowing out of her eyes.

 

_-song starts-_

 

_The piano and violin starts playing and Marinette is still crying at her desk._

 

> _Take your eyes off of me so I can leave_
> 
> _I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me_

 

Marinette stopped crying and the singing is paused. She got a tissue and wiped her eyes before an imaginary image of Chat Noir appeared at her chaise. He sat along the chaise, his leather tail belt dangling along the side. His arms were supporting his resting head on the head board of the chaise.

 

> _This is never ending, we have been here before_
> 
> _But I can't stay this time cause I don't love you anymore_

 

Marinette reached her hand out, and the imaginary Chat Noir notices her. He stands up from the chaise and approaches Marinette.

 

> _Please stay where you are_
> 
> _Don't come any closer_

 

Chat Noir stops walking and stares at MArinette with horror in his eyes.

 

> _Don't try to change my mind_
> 
> _I'm being cruel to be kind_

 

Imaginary Chat Noir fades away and Marinette turns around. She walks over to her desk and finds a printed photo of a selfie of Ladybug and Chat Noir that she printed in her drawer. Marinette looked down at the photo, seeing the two partners smile at the bench at the Tuileries Gardens, and drops her tears on the photo.

 

The tears hit Chat Noir’s chest and Ladybug’s peace sign.

 

> _I can't love you in the dark_
> 
> _It feels like we're oceans apart_

 

Marinette dropped the photo onto the desk and continued to cry on her desk.

_There is so much space between us_

_Maybe we're already defeated_

 

Marinette opened her water-filled eyes and saw that the Chat Noir and Ladybug selfie was in view. She cried more.

 

> _Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me_

 

The scene changes and Marinette is at her roof top balcony once again. Her Chat Noir plushie sat across from where she was standing at the lawn chair. Marinette faced the outside whilst leaning on the railing. Once again, she stood there, contemplating her life once again. Marinette spoke,

 

> _“You have given me something that I can't live without”_

 

Marinette turned around and spoke to the doll again.

 

> _“You mustn't underestimate that when you are in doubt_
> 
> _But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine”_

 

Marinette rubbed her red eyes and sat next to the Chat Noir doll.

 

> _“The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight”_

 

Marinette grabbed the plushie and held it at her lap again. She spoke once again,

 

> _“Please don't fall apart_
> 
> _I can't face your breaking heart”_

 

Marinette started bawling in tears, with the song paused. The song continued once she got herself together enough.

 

> _“I'm trying to be brave_
> 
> _Stop asking me to stay.”_

 

Chat Noir hid behind the neighboring building to see Marinette crying at her lawn chair holding the Chat Noir plush in her lap. Using his hearing, he tried to tune into what she was saying.

 

> _“I can't love you in the dark”_

 

Chat’s eyes were open at her words. Is this...

 

> _“It feels like we're oceans apart._
> 
> _There is so much space between us,_
> 
> _Maybe we're already defeated.”_

 

Marinette stopped and cleared her throat and rubbed the remaining tears before finishing.

 

> _“Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me”_

 

“Adrien.” She whispered.

 

Chat Noir dropped to the ground, feeling his behind slamming against the rooftop. Did Marinette...

 

Marinette stood up with the plushie and threw it at the lawn chair. It landed flat on the chair.

 

> _“We're not the only ones_
> 
> _I don't regret a thing_
> 
> _Every word I've said_
> 
> _You know I'll always mean_
> 
> _It is the world to me_
> 
> _That you are in my life_
> 
> _But I want to live_
> 
> _And not just survive”_
> 
>  

The music continues as Marinette walked around swiftly around her railing. Chat Noir watched as Marinette walked around, never once turning to the plushie.

 

> _“That's why I can't love you in the dark_
> 
> _It feels like we're oceans apart”_

 

Marinette finally picked up the Char Noir plushie and held it in the air, facing it directly.

 

> _“There is so much space between us_
> 
> _Maybe we're already defeated”_

 

Marinette placed the plushie back down.

 

> _“Cause ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me”_

 

Chat Noir ducked as Marinette stared at his direction.

 

> _“And I-I-I-I-I don't think you can save me”_

 

He stayed down until he heard Marinette open the hatch and walk down the ladder. Once he knew he was gone, he jumped over and observed the quiet balcony.

 

The Chat Noir plushie was gone, and the sun was already setting. He signed and jumped over to the next roof top. He went home.


	15. Sun shower: Lazy Song by Bruno Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes a a nice sun shower... for only five minutes...

Adrien decided to take a lazy day.

 

After seeing Marinette cry about Chat Noir, and how she wanted to see Adrien, he really needed a pause in his life.

 

After sending a vacation request to Gabriel, he got an email within minutes. He read the email from Nathalie, and it basically said he had the day off.

 

Adrien got his supplies and carried Plagg to the inner gardens of his mansion.

 

The garden was somewhere Adrien had not visited for years. And the reason why was because it was too painful. The last memory he had there was with his mother. He saw the stone bench from the memory.

 

The sweet times of when his mother allowed him to play in the garden. The sweet times his mother sang to him lullabies as he drifted to sleep.

 

He found the familiar green hill of grass his mother had sat him upon, and placed the blanket on the hill. He found the giant umbrella and stabbed its pole into the ground next to him, allowing shade to not cover his face.

 

Adrien then laid down and took his shirt off. He now only wore thin and short shorts. Plagg was disgusted by his body. “Kid, you’re gonna tan too much.”

 

“Nah Plagg. I’m not tanning. I just want a sun bath.”

 

Adrien placed his pillow under his head and looked at the sky below the umbrella. It was clear and blue, with the pigment of the familiar eyes.

 

The sky matched Marinette’s eyes.

 

Adrien sighed and closed his eyes. He really enjoyed sun bathing. He enjoyed feeling the sunlight lightly pressing heat against his skin.

 

He found his phone and played at low volume a familiar song he listened years ago.

 

_-song starts-_

> _Today I don't feel like doing anything_
> 
> _I just wanna lay in my bed_

 

Adrien whistled along as well. He was surprised to see how he could actually follow along with it.

> _Don't feel like picking up my phone_
> 
> _So leave a message at the tone_
> 
> _'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._
> 
> _Uh!_

 

Adrien decided to follow everything Bruno Mars was going to do.

> _I'm gonna kick my feet up_
> 
> _Then stare at the fan_
> 
> _Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

 

_Ummm, what does that mean?_

> _Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

 

Adrien wasn’t sure what that lyric meant, nor did he really want to know.

> _I'll be lounging on the couch,_
> 
> _Just chillin' in my snuggie_
> 
> _Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_
> 
> _'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

 

Adrien laughed at the lyric, thinking about American television and how MTV doesn’t show music videos.

> _Oh, yes I said it_
> 
> _I said it_
> 
> _I said it 'cause I can_

 

> _Today I don't feel like doing anything_

 

Adrien breathed and soaked in the warm sun glow at his skin. He could feel his head send waves of positive feelings and emotions throughout his body. He felt a heartfelt tingle throughout his arms and legs.

> _I just wanna lay in my bed_
> 
> _Don't feel like picking up my phone_
> 
> _So leave a message at the tone_

 

Adrien sang to this part:

> _“‘Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_
> 
> _Nothing at all!”_

 

> _Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

 

Adrien stayed laid back on his towel/blanket on the grass. He closed his eyes, and his mind drifted his body once again into his imagination.

> _Nothing at all_
> 
> _Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

 

His mind drifted away from the music and the world around him and he started to focus on the things that ran through his mind.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

 

_School._ His mind started shooting images of the desk he sat at, the outside exterior and the stairs in milliseconds. Within a flash, his friends popped up in his mind.

> _Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_
> 
> _And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_
> 
> _Yeah_

 

Marinette came into his mind first after listening to that. He wouldn’t have sex with her necessarily, but he would at least go on a date with her to test things out.

 

_Wait a minute-_

> _I might mess around, and get my college degree_
> 
> _I bet my old man will be so proud of me_
> 
> _But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

 

Adrien chuckled at the mere thought about his father being disappointed at him for not completing his education when he was the one restricting him to get a public education.

> _Haha_

 

> _Oh, yes I said it_
> 
> _I said it_
> 
> _I said it 'cause I can_

 

His mind began to drift once more back to his thoughts and for some reason, Marinette had been on his mind. Her dark hair, her blue eyes...

 

Her blue bell eyes…

 

_Her blue bell eyes?!?!_

> _Today I don't feel like doing anything_

 

_Wait, hold the fuck up Bruno Mars-_

> _I just wanna lay in my bed_

 

Marinette filled up his mind. Her shy personality around him as Adrien; her confident personality around him as Chat Noir.

> _Don't feel like picking up my phone_
> 
> _So leave a message at the tone_

 

Adrien thought about her with everyone in his class. The way she was able to be picked as class president more than being the last resort to Chloe’s downfall. The way she was able to handle situations such as the one with Evilistrator that one time.

> _'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

 

When the chorus ended, Adrien woke up from his mindset and cleared his mind… a bit.

> _No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_
> 
> _'Cause I ain't going anywhere_
> 
> _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

 

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 

Adrien laughed at that lyric because he imagined himself at some location other than his bathroom or bedroom without his clothes on. _Oh wait…_

> _Ooh_
> 
> _Today I don't feel like doing anything_
> 
> _I just wanna lay in my bed_

 

_Why was Marinette in his mind all of the sudden? Why wasn’t Nino in his mind? Why wasn’t Ladybug or his mother in his mind but Marinette?_

 

> _Don't feel like picking up my phone_
> 
> _So leave a message at the tone_
> 
> _'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

 

> _Nothing at all_
> 
> _Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

 

As the song was starting to come to an end, Adrien’s phone vibrated. He reached over it and found that he received a new text message from:

 

_Marinette!_

> _Nothing at all_
> 
> _Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_
> 
> _Nothing at all_

 

_-song end-_

 

**Mari: Wanna hang out? I need to talk to you about something.**

 

**Adrien: Sure, I’ll be there in half an hour.**

 

Adrien got up from his spot in the sun and finally looked at the time on his phone. He had been lying in the sun for only five minutes and now he had a whole day… with Marinette.

 


	16. Flowers: Yellow by Coldplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gives Marinette flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this rate, I wont be able to post all 30 days within Aug 31st, and I'm really sad by that. I'll definitely finish everything though.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

 

[Yellow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY)

 

Marinette was pacing in her room, holding the Chat Noir plushie in her hands.

 

“Marinette, why are you still holding Chat Noir?” Alya asked, lying down on her chaise.

 

The two of them had just completed their school work together, and the time was about nine at evening. Sabine had invited Alya to her dinner, who gladly accepted. Now, they were both relaxing before continuing on their projects.

 

“Alya, I already told you. Chat Noir calms me down.” Marinette sat at her desk chair and spun towards Alya’s direction. “Besides, the plushie is really cute and I just love the bell chime.”

 

“I know Marinette. I bought them both.”

 

_Knock knock._

 

The two girls stared at the trap door at the ceiling of Marinette’s room.

 

“Did someone knock on your trap door?” Alya asked.

 

“Fuck someone knocked on my trap door,” Marinette grunted. She set the Chat Noir plushie on the desk chair and made her way up. She climbed the ladder up to her loft bed, and climbed the second ladder to the trap door. She unlocked the door, and climbed back down before the familiar black cat jumped down.

 

Chat Noir immediately looked at Marinette first as he landed. In his back held a bag of some sort. “Hello princ-“

 

“Oh my god CHAT NOIR IS IN YOUR ROOM!” Alya squealed.

 

“Chat Noir,” Marinette said as Alya was internally screaming as she was taking her phone out, “You remember Alya.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting other guests…” Chat Noir jumped down from the loft bed and landed quietly on the floor below.

 

“Ohmygod,” Alya breathed, “Chat Noir… whyareyouinMarinette’sroom?”

 

“Umm, I’m sorry what was that?”

 

Alya calmed down a bit before asking again, “Why are you in Marinette’s- WAIT A MINUTE.” Alya glared at the dark haired girl in her pajamas descending from the staircase.

 

As soon as Marinette joined the black cat and her best friend at their conversation spot, Alya immediately fired questions, “How long has this been going on?”

 

“What has been going on?” Marinette asked.

 

“How long have you two been dating?” Alya asked.

 

“WHAT.” Marinette and Chat Noir both yelled back. Both of their faces were red as they turned away from each other. Chat Noir said, “Um… Marinette and I are not in a relationship.”

 

“Then why are you here then?” Alya asked the black cat. Her body leaned towards his direction, increasing her intimidation by a threshold.

 

“Because I let him visit me.” Marinette yelped out.

 

Alya leaned over to Marinette, but this time she leaned more. “Then why have you not told me, your best friend, about this?”

 

“Why would I tell you, the creator of the LadyBlog, the sole person who monitors Ladybug and Chat Noir’s actions, about how he visits me at night?”

 

Alya leaned over to Chat Noir, almost leaning at a forty five degree angle from the ground. “Then why do you continue coming over to Marinette’s room?”

 

Chat Noir had to hold onto the floor so he wouldn’t fall over. He said in a single breathe, “Because she’s a-really-nice-girl-and-she’s-one-of-my-very-few-and-probably-one-of-my-closest-friends-that-I-have.”

 

Alya stood straight up, allowing the other two to properly stand up. Chat Noir got to standing first, still holding the plastic silver bad behind his back. Alya looked over and saw the shiny silver.

 

“What’s in the bag?” Alya asked.

 

“Yeah, Chat,” Marinette joined in, “What’s in the bag?”

 

Chat Noir sighed as he removed the plastic wrappings and revealed a bouquet of yellow flowers. Daisys, tulips, sunflowers, there were a lot of variety in a bouquet. “I was planning to give this to you for allowing me to stay here at night.”

 

“Wait… you stayed over night…” Alya loudly whispered.

 

Marinette said in frustration, “THAT WAS ONE TIME.”

 

“Princess, that was two times-“

 

“You’re not helping!”

 

— — — — —

 

Alya had left after interrogating/interviewing Chat Noir. It was about eleven at night, and the two decided to hang out at the balcony. They were both up at the familiar spot once again. The yellow bouquet was placed in an empty flower pot.

 

“So what’s the real reason why you got me yellow flowers?” Marinette asked.

 

Chat Noir smirked as he snapped his fingers.

 

_-song starts-_

 

_The music starts playing in the background_. Chat Noir walks over to Marinette and makes her sit at her lawn chair. Marinette sits nicely on the chair, staring at Chat Noir leaning on her railing. Chat Noir sang,

> _“Look at the stars,_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you,”_

 

He pointed out to the stars in the sky.

> _“And everything you do,”_

 

With a hand motion, he made a rainbow.

> _“Yeah, they were all yellow.”_

 

Chat Noir plucked a yellow daisy from the bouquet and held the stem near his face. He tossed it in the air and caught it gracefully with the other hand. 

> _“I came along,_
> 
> _I wrote a song for you,”_

 

He aimed the yellow daisy at Marinette’s face.

> _“And all the things you do,”_

 

He lightly tossed it in the air, and with the help of the wind, it landed on Marinette’s lap.

> _“And it was called "Yellow"_.

 

Marinette laughed at the lyric and held the flower in her hand. The petals were fully blooming outward, and an almost grayscale light came from it. The moon that night really made the night so beautiful. 

> _“So then I took my turn,_
> 
> _Oh what a thing to have done,”_

 

Chat Noir walked over to Marinette’s side and bent down sitting next to her.

> _“And it was all yellow.”_

 

Chat Noir leaned in closer and laid on her arm. Marinette reached over with her right and started to scratch Chat’s head, who purred at that.

 

He stopped purring before continuing to sing,

> _“Your skin,_
> 
> _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_
> 
> _Turn into something beautiful,_
> 
> _Do you know,_
> 
> _You know I love you so,”_

 

Chat Noir lifted her left hand and kissed the back of it.

> _“You know I love you so.”_

 

Marinette’s blush became more red. Chat Noir jumped and stood up. He offered a hand to Marinette, who accepted it with no complaints. The two of them were standing next to each other when Chat held both her arms.

“Do you know how to dance?”

 

“Dancing? I can barely walk on my two feet without tripping for sixty steps.”

 

“Come on I’ll show you.”

 

Chat Noir lead Marinette to a ballroom dance style of waltz. They paced back and forth in a circle, Chat Noir being cautious and watching Marinette not trip. Marinette tried her best to follow Chat Noir’s steps, and to not step on his feet. After several rotations, she got the pattern down.

>   _“I swam across,_
> 
> _I jumped to cross for you,_
> 
> _Oh what a thing to do.”_

 

Chat Noir let go of Marinette’s right hand with his left and boop’ed her nose,

> _“‘Cause you were all yellow,”_

 

The two continued to dance on top of the balcony. Marinette had gotten used to the unusual foot routine and now was following Chat Noir like a pro.

> _“I drew a line,_
> 
> _I drew a line for you,_
> 
> _Oh what a thing to do,”_

 

Chat Noir stopped and made Marinette fall into a dip. Marinette also struck her leg up as she was arched backwards almost into the ground. 

> _“And it was all yellow.”_

 

He brought her up back up and wrapped his arms around Marinette. They were both facing the railing and looking at the view to the Parian city skyline. The Eiffel Tower in the distance.

 

Chat Noir sung to her, 

> _“Your skin,_
> 
> _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_
> 
> _Turn into something beautiful,_
> 
> _Do you know,_
> 
> _For you I'd bleed myself dry,”_

 

Chat Noir kissed her cheek.

> _“For you I'd bleed myself dry.”_

 

Marinette walked away from Chat Noir after that, putting a hand on her cheek. _Had Chat Noir kissed her cheek?_

 

The cheek kiss felt warm and glowing. It gave her a sense of kingliness as her face warmed up even more at that. _Why did it fell… nice?_

 

Chat Noir smiled at Marinette’s blush and continued singing.

> _“It's true,”_

 

Chat Noir sat down at the lawn chair, and directed Marinette’s attention towards the stars. 

> _“Look how they shine for you,”_

 

He scooted over for Marinette to join him at the lawn chair.

>   _“Look how they shine for you,”_

 

Chat Noir leaned on Marinette once again, and Marinette petted him.

>   _“Look how they shine for,”_

 

Chat Noir picked up the yellow daisy from the ground and held it to the sky above them.

> _“Look how they shine for you,"_

 

Chat Noir let go of the flower, and the wind picked it up. It flew vertically into the skies, rotating itself to stay vertical. The flower flew east, and flew away from them. 

> _“Look how they shine for you,”_

 

The flower kept floating in the wind until it was away from eye distance.

>   _“Look how they shine.”_

 

Marinette rested her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder, and continued to follow Chat Noir’s instructions. 

> _“Look at the stars,_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you,”_

 

Marinette got her head up and faced Chat Noir. Chat Noir stared back at Marinette, and noticed how close they were. They both scooted closer and closer together, until-

> _“And all the things that you do.”_

 

The two kissed.


	17. AU: You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't go with the whole story plot that I'm attempting to do, and honestly this is an excuse for me to write about stuff like this.
> 
> Basically its a mix of the neighbors AU where Adrien and Marinette are neighbors (technically by canon they could be classified as being in the same neighborhood) and also an AU where Adrien and Chloe were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the summary, this is an excuse for me to use this song. Thanks a lot for reading!

[You Belong With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw)

 

Marinette had just completed her new design on her new dress she was designing. For the upcoming high school prom (or whatever the French college equivalent is), Marinette decides that she would compose herself a custom dress. After putting the pencil down, she looked at her sketchbook. The dress itself was rippling in layers, draping on the left side, exposing her right leg. It was very floral and red of a dress, sporting in an almost glossy red color.

 

After marveling at her design, she looked out at her window and saw that Adrien had just gotten home.

 

* * *

_-song starts- guitar starts-_

 

Adrien had just gotten home from his fencing practice. He walked into his room and threw his equipment and bag on the floor and flopped on his bed. The conversation he just had was... very difficult.

 

“Hey, Chlo-“

 

“Adrikins! When are you asking me out to the prom?”

 

“Chloe, I’m not taking you to the prom I-“

 

“WHAT?!? YOU’RE NOT TAKING ME TO PROM?”

 

“Yes! Because I’m ending this!”

 

“Ending this?!?! Adrikins I don’t unders-“

 

“Chloe I can’t continue dating you anymore. We constantly disagree with each other, you don’t let me hang out with Nino, and you cheated on me with N-“

 

The phone call dropped and Adrien threw his phone off his bed. Adrien dropped himself on the bed and faced the side, looking out his window. He realized that someone was staring at him, and it was Marinette.

 

The two were neighbors. Adrien lived in a smaller, but spacious mansion whilst Marinette lived in a smaller town house.

 

Adrien got up from his bed and sat at his desk beside the window. He waved at the dark hair girl, seeing that she was drawing at a canvas again. Sometimes they would talk to each other, and in the end they were mere acquaintances, if not, friends.

> _You're on the phone with your girlfriend_
> 
>  

 

Marinette blushed, but continued to wave at Adrien. She could see Adrien smiling back at her, and how he was trying his best to look nice to her. She grabbed a piece of printer paper and with a sharpie, and placed the paper on top of her sketch pad. She wrote in capital, bold letters

 

**You okay?**

> _She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

 

Adrien read the sign and chuckled before grabbing his own piece of paper. He grabbed the sharpie off the pencil cup on his desk and uncapped it, writing back, 

 

**Tired of drama**

 

He waved the sign at Marinette, who quickly responded with

 

**Sorry :(**

> _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

 

Adrien smiled at her.

 

Marinette went back down and grabbed a new sheet of paper. She wrote as carefully as she could

 

**I love you**

 

She lifted it up to the window, and saw that the other curtain had closed. Adrien closed the curtain on her.

 

* * *

Adrien heard a knock on the door and immediately stood up to close the curtain. Pulling the rod across the window, the curtain covered the whole window and Adrien walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Nathalie behind there. She handed him a sheet of paper with tables, data, and other information on it.

 

“This is your schedule for tomorrow, don’t be late.”

 

“Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien swung the paper and it drifted to his desk across the room.

 

“Good night Adrien.” Nathalie turned and walked down the hallway, eyeing her tablet device.

 

Adrien closed the door and walked over to his desk. Reaching over, Adrien moved the curtain slightly, and was disappointed to see that Marinette had left where she was sitting. Saddened, Adrien removed his hand from the curtain and opened his textbook.

 

* * *

Marinette had wandered to the side of the room that wasn’t viewable by the window, which was her closet. She got out her fabrics from the top shelves- a scarlet glossy red silk- and threw the bundle on her bed. She scanned the room for her pins and needles, a cushion pin, and a sheet of paper with all of her measurements on it already.

 

She brought up her phone and started to play Jagged Stone’s newest album, which featured the song he had written for Ladybug.

> _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._
> 
> _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._
> 
> _And she'll never know your story like I do._

 

Marinette unrolled the fabric and started to cut the dimensions necessary for her dress.

> _But she wears short skirts_
> 
> _I wear T-shirts_
> 
> _She's cheer captain_
> 
> _And I'm on the bleachers_

 

Marinette was in the middle of cutting the fabric when she looked over at Adrien’s window. His window had opened slightly, and she could see him doing his homework at his desk.

> _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_
> 
> _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 

Marinette got up and climbed onto her bed. She twirled over and flipped over to the other side. She fell onto the floor.

> _If you could see_
> 
> _That I'm the one_
> 
> _Who understands you._
> 
> _Been here all along._
> 
> _So, why can't you see_
> 
> _You belong with me,_

 

Adrien peeked over to the window and saw Marinette fall onto the floor. He chuckled and left the window curtain open.

> _You belong with me._

 

* * *

The scene changes to the outside of Francis Dupoint College. Marinette sat at a bench inside the school, drawing on her sketchbook. She was adding some finishing touches to her dress design when Adrien walked down the stairs. He spotted Marinette at the bench to his left and approached her.

> _Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans_
> 
> _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._
> 
>  

The two just started talking. Adrien asked about what she was doing with fabric the night before, and she explained how she was planning to make herself a dress. She showed Adrien the design in her book, looking down and slouching forward. Adrien noticed how several strands of hair were in front of her face while doing so, and he helped her pull it back behind her ear.

 

Marinette tried her best to hide her blush, and somehow steered the conversation to him. She asked about how fencing practice was, and he started rambling about how difficult the coach was being to him for the upcoming competition.

> _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_
> 
> _"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

 

Adrien asked if she was coming to the upcoming dance, and she replied that the next day she had a physics test the next day and she needed to study for it that night.

> _And you've got a smile_
> 
> _That could light up this whole town._

 

The two heard the sounds of a car being parked outside, and heard several footsteps at the front. They both looked at the front entrance to see Chloe with her backpack. Chloe waved at Adrien and he walked over, apologizing to Marinette as he approached her.

> _I haven't seen it in a while_
> 
> _Since she brought you down._
> 
>  

Adrien did one final wave before exiting the school with Chloe wrapping herself with his arms.

 

Marinette snuck behind them and observed the two getting into the limo. Chloe entered first, with Adrien following her in. As the window started to roll up, Chloe threw herself at him, and started to violently kiss his cheeks.

> _You say you're fine I know you better than that._

 

Marinette watched as the limo drove away, seeing how Chloe was eyeing her as Adrien was now on her neck.

> _Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

 

The scene changes to the indoor gymnasium of the school, where Adrien is now fencing against another opponent. Chloe could be seen as a cheer leader- cheer captain to be exact- and Marinette was at the front of the bleachers.

> _She wears high heels,_
> 
> _I wear sneakers._
> 
> _She's cheer captain,_
> 
> _And I'm on the bleachers._

 

Adrien was in a tight spot, where the opponent was shadowing over him. His fencing sword and the opponent’s was the only thing between them.

> _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_
> 
> _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 

With a sudden burst of strength, Adrien moved forward and overthrew the opponent. He fell backwards and stumbled back across the mat. Adrien ran forward and hit the other with his sword on his chest.

> _If you could see_
> 
> _That I'm the one_
> 
> _Who understands you,_
> 
>  

The referee comes in and whistles, signaling that Adrien had gotten the first round. The two get into position again and yelled, “En Garde!”

> _Been here all along._
> 
> _So, why can't you see_

 

The two ran forward and started to swipe their swords at each other. The opponent had been the aggressor that round, and Adrien had been on defense.

> _You belong with me._

 

Adrien squatted down and moved his left foot forward. The opponent tripped over, and started to stumble.

> _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._
> 
> _All this time how could you not know, baby?_

 

Adrien stabbed the opponent with his sword again at the chest, and the whistle was blown again.

> _You belong with me,_

 

The whole fencing team ran over to Adrien and picked him up. They were all chanting Adrien’s name as they carried him to the side bleachers.

> _You belong with me._

 

_[Instrumental]_

 

Adrien walked over to where Chloe was, and saw that she was talking to Kim. He over and overheard them talking about a date.

 

Marinette watched as Adrien walked over to Chloe and Kim. Chloe wrapped her arm around Kim’s shoulder and pushed Adrien’s chest. Chloe had said something indistinguishable and Adrien walked off, angry and with his equipment in his hand.

 

* * *

The scene is now at their houses. Marinette was in comfortable pajamas with two open textbooks and her tablet device. She looked over to see Adrien wearing a white dress shirt, a vest, and black slacks. He was wearing one of the new lines from Gabriel Agreste- the new tuxedo line.

> _Oh, I remember you driving to my house_
> 
> _In the middle of the night._

 

Adrien was sitting on his bed and he got out a sheet of paper. He wrote on the paper and displayed it to Marinette.

 

**You going tonight?**

 

Marinette went to the edge of her bed and grabbed a sheet of paper and her sharpie.

 

**_No, studying :(_ **

> _I'm the one who makes you laugh_
> 
> _When you know you're 'bout to cry._

 

Adrien frowned and wrote on a new sheet of paper,

 

**Wish you were**

> _I know your favorite songs,_
> 
> _And you tell me about your dreams._
> 
>  

Adrien had gotten up and grabbed the jacket for the tuxedo. He left his room.

> _Think I know where you belong,_

 

Marinette looked through a stack of the previous message papers she had with Adrien, and found the one from the other day: **I love you**

> _Think I know it's with me._

 

* * *

The scene changes to Marinette walking into the dance. She was wearing her newly completed red dress. It had one strap on her left side, and the dress was layered, draping itself and it partially reaching to her left side. On the right, the dress ended around above her knee, and it had a bunch of professionally sown flowers and other floral designs on the side, trailing from the bottom of the left side of the dress to the top.

> _Can't you see_
> 
> _That I'm the one_
> 
> _Who understands you?_

 

Marinette started walking forward to the center, and was surprised to see everyone move aside for her to cross. Nathaniel, Max, Alix, Mylene, and even Sabrina moved back.

> _Been here all along._
> 
> _So, why can't you see_

 

Adrien had been talking with his friend, Nino, and looked over to his left.

> _You belong with me._

 

Marinette was now standing in front of him with a small purse over her shoulder. She seemed scared, but was also ready at the same time. She stopped walking, and simply stared at Adrien in front of her.

> _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._
> 
> _All this time how could you not know, baby?_

 

Chloe pulled Adrien’s shoulder, and spun him so she was in front of Adrien. Adrien completely ignored her and took two steps to be about a meter away from Marinette. Chloe saw Marinette at the other side, and angrily walked away, tugging away poor Sabrina with her.

> _You belong with me,_

 

Marinette started fumbling in her purse, and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She unfolded the paper.

> _You belong with me._

 

The paper read,

 

**I love you**

> _You belong with me._

 

Adrien reached inside his jacket and pulled out a similar sheet of paper. He unfolded it and it also read

> _Have you ever thought just maybe_

 

**I love you**

> _You belong with me?_

 

The two saw the messages for each other, and moved forward. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist as she lifted her arms to Adrien’s shoulders.

> _You belong with me._

 

The happy couple kissed.

 

-song end-

 


	18. Gaming: Virtual is Where We Live by Approaching Nirvana featuring TryHardNinja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend a day playing Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this song isn't very popular, but it's a good song. I recommend y'all listen to it.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading.

[Virtual is Where We Live](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHjaX0jILl8)

 

Marinette was very nervous. Adrien was coming to her house- _her house!_ _Adrien Agreste!_

 

Marinette squealed as she was cleaning up her living room. She made sure there were at least two pillows on every couch at the sides, and one in the middle for the long couch. She vacuumed the rug and dusted the television and wiped the tables and watered the plants and cleaned the windows and sprayed febreeze everywhere in the living room and the neighboring dining room and sanitized all of the dishes and-

 

“Marinette!” Sabine was at the entrance of the kitchen, “That’s enough cleaning!”

 

“Mom! I need to make this place clean! Adrien is coming over!” Marinette was now dusting and wiping the staircase that lead her to her very room.

 

“I think the living room is okay Marinette. Just clean your room.”

 

“My… room….” Marinette remembered how much of a mess her room was. “MY ROOM!”

 

Marinette had dashed upward up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

 

Sabine sighed as she went to the front door. She opened it to see Alya with two small platters of food. “Hey Mrs. Cheng, I got you guys food.”

 

Sabine smiled, “Aww, thank you sweetie.” She walked backwards and held the door for Alya as she set the two platters of food on the table. “My mom wanted to thank you for something that I don’t know of.”

 

“Don’t worry about that sweetie.” Sabine said as she took one of the platters and opened it. There was a nicely baked casserole there. “Oh my goodness.”

 

“My mom made a casserole for you guys to eat tonight. And the other platter is for our video game day.” Alya opened the other one, displaying a platter of small sandwiches and other small snacks.

 

Marinette opened the door and climbed down the flight of stairs.

 

“Hey girl,” Alya said as she approached her with open arms. “How ya’ doin?”

 

“Bad. My room is a mess. I need to vacuum and to wax the floors.”

 

“Marinette, it can’t be that bad.”

 

* * *

Alya’s mouth dropped to see Marinette’s room. It wasn’t dirty or anything, but there were scraps of fabric everywhere. The desk was full of scrap designs that Marinette had drawn out. The ladder was full of taped papers on key clothes and designs that she had personally liked. Even the chaise has a pile of clothes on there.

 

“Marinette, how did you do all of this?” Alya asked as she found a box to put all the scrap designs in from the desk.

 

“I had a binge of ideas last night,” Marinette said as she opened her wardrobe to put all the fabrics in. “I got inspired by umm… something.” _Totally wasn’t inspired by her kiss with Chat Noir last night._

 

“Girl, I know that face.” Alya made her way to Marinette, eyeing her facial features and expressions. “Something happened last night.”

 

Marinette blushed and looked away. “No nothing happened.”

 

“Something happened…. with…” Alya thought for a moment, “Adrien.”

 

Marinette nodded no.

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

Marinette was silent.

 

“Oh my god did you do something with Chat Noir?” Alya slithered her way behind Marinette, giving her the lenny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)face. Marinette tried to look away from Alya, but failed to hide her blush. “You did do something with-“

 

 

* * *

“-Marinette?”

 

Adrien blushed.

 

“Oh my god what did you do to Marinette?” Nino asked.

 

Adrien paused for a moment. He couldn’t tell Nino that he had kissed Marinette the night before. He couldn’t reveal to Nino that he was Chat Noir, or that Chat Noir kissed Marinette last night. He had to think of a lie- and he hated it. “I.. I-“

 

Nino laughed at Adrien’s innocence. Adrien stood there, trying to laugh with him, but only able to pull off a creepy deep breathe of a laugh.

 

Nino slapped his arm at Adrien’s shoulder. “Dude, don’t worry. I won’t question it.”

 

Adrien smiled at Nino’s comment. “Thanks.”

 

The two continued to walk down the street to Marinette’s house.

 

* * *

By the time Adrien and Nino arrived at Marinette’s house, Alya and Marinette had completely cleaned and cleared out the junk in her room.

 

Marinette ran down the stairs to the knocking door and opened it. “Hey guys welcome to- eep!”

 

Adrien stood at the door, holding a small plate of sliced fruits. “Is… something the matter?”

 

“Oh-“ Marinette started to stutter, “Nothing! I mean- I- Adrien- Umm-“

 

“Adrien! Nino!” Alya came down stairs and accepted the tray of sliced fruits. “Marinette, you should let them in!” Alya said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

 

“R-right!” Marinette moved and held the door open with her right foot. She used her left and bent it towards the living room. “C-come on in…”

 

Adrien and Nino walked into the house. After Alya had dropped the plate of sliced fruits on the table with the food platter she brought in, Alya went over to Marinette. She grabbed Marinette’s arm and essentially dragged her to the couch, where the two boys made themselves comfortable.

 

“This is a nice house Marinette.” Adrien said.

 

To Adrien, this was his second legitimate time actually in her living room. His first time was to practice with Marinette for the video game tournament. _Wait a minute._

 

“T-thank you.” Marinette went over to the couch and took her seat. “Wh-what should w-we play guys?”

 

“Umm…” Nino slightly raised his hand, “Adrien has never played minecraft.”

 

“What!” Alya reacted. Even Marinette’s eyes went up.

 

“I never played it. Stop shaming me,” Adrien pouted. Nino cracked a smile but hid his reaction well. “Well then.”

 

Everyone got their tablet devices out and opened the application. Adrien, with the assistance of Nino, downloaded Minecraft on his tablet and fired it up. The four of them decided to play survival on normal difficulty- as Adrien was a new comer- and loaded up a server with all four players.

 

_-song starts-_

 

_Run only as fast as I can but my mind is free_

_to sail across the terabytes of reality,_

 

The four of them loaded up the world and the players spawned in. Adrien had the default Steve skin. Nino had his own skin of a DJ, with the player matching his skin tone. Alya had a skin similar to Ladybug, but it also looked like her as well. Marinette had her own custom skin that looked like her in real life.

 

The four of them started to cut down trees first, with Nino directing Adrien on what to do.

 

_To soar above a pixel land in a rocket ship,_

_the night, night, night, night made of megabits._

 

Alya and Marinette started to break the grass blocks and started to collect seeds for a small farm. Adrien and Nino continued to get wood blocks and even started to break leaf blocks for saplings.

 

_Ladies and gentlemen leave the world and bring your friends_

_step inside and close the door._

 

Nino dropped a crafting table and started to craft tools while Adrien was mesmerized by the innovation of the game. He was so impressed by Nino’s ability of using a strange… table… to create two swords and two pickaxes.

 

Marinette and Alya had collected about seven seeds and started to look for a new location for their new house.

 

_Shut it out, plug it in, press start and we're flying_

_no use for your wars, it's love._

 

Sabine had peeked into the living room and saw that the four had been sitting on the couch playing on their tablet devices. Adrien was silent while using both thumbs on the screen. Nino was calmly talking to Adrien, explaining to him how he had the ability to punch trees and to break the wood. Marinette was panicking over where to make a house, and Alya was ranting to Marinette how they needed to be closer to a water source just so they can grow crops. Sabine chuckled before slipping away.

 

_‘Cause we built digital_

_castles in the sky._

_As we float on,_

_timeless satellites._

 

It was starting to become night time in Minecraft, and Adrien was wondering why the screen was becoming darker and darker. Nino started to explain to him what night tine was in Minecraft while he was leading him to the house Alya and Marinette built.

 

Marinette was done setting up the walls and a second floor to the house, making sure there were four spacious bedrooms and that there were four beds in the house total. She had found a location near their spawn location that was on the top of a cliff, but at the base of the cliff was a river with Alya’s farm. She managed to level out the top of the cliff for a familiar rooftop balcony and dug out most of the cliff for their house.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

A zombie had spawn in and Adrien was freaking out about a green man stalking them.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

Nino came in and hit the zombie by tapping on the screen while aiming his cursor at the zombie.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

Alya opened the crafting terminal and was able to craft fourteen bread.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

Nino and Adrien entered the house, closing the door behind them. Alya had directed them to the upstairs area where their beds were. Marinette was still upstairs at the rooftop balcony overlooking their view from the top. She was also trying to tame a wolf at the same time.

 

Since Marinette was still awake and playing, the other three couldn’t sleep the night off. Thus, they decided to do the only thing they could do- mining. Alya and Nino had stone pickaxes and started a mine inside the house whilst Adrien followed behind them, setting torches behind them.

 

* * *

The night turned to day and Marinette was on the surface trying to lure two cows with wheat. Alya, Nino, and Adrien were still mining in the caves below.

 

_Run only as fast as I can but my mind is free_

_to celebrate universes in binary._

 

Adrien discovered lava. He screamed at the sight of red, already knowing what it was. Nino placed a piece of cobblestone in front of Adrien’s character, blocking the flow of the red substance before it could reach him. Alya and Marinette were laughing at his yelp.

 

_Spend all day in the clouds in our definitions now,_

_so high, high, high, high we're not coming down._

 

Alya mined behind a piece of shit- I mean diorite- and discovered the light blue filled ore.

 

“DIAMONDS!”

 

Everyone but Adrien cheered. Nino explained to him what diamonds were.

 

_Ladies and gentlemen leave the world and bring your friends_

_step inside and close the door._

 

Marinette had successfully trapped the two cows in pens and was now traveling outward to get chickens or sheep.

 

_Shut it out, plug it in, press start and we're flying_

_no use for your wars, it's love._

 

Alya found a secondary vein and had a total of eight diamonds by the end of it. “Eight diamonds!” Everybody cheered.

 

_‘Cause we built digital_

_castles in the sky._

 

Nino had found his own vein of diamonds, but sadly only found one diamond.

 

_As we float on,_

_timeless satellites._

 

Marinette had found sugarcane and Alya had used her diamonds to create a pickaxe. Marinette started her way back home, already having a plan. Adrien also discovered his own vein of diamonds, but Nino told him not to mine it just yet.

 

“Why? It’s a vein of diamonds.”

 

“Dude, just chill. Wait for Marinette to come back to the base.”

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

Nino mined behind a wall and had found a zombie spawner. Everybody but Adrien cheered again, who was still confused about what it was. Alya had explained to him how that would always spawn zombies, and that players could potentially harvest its abilities to create farms where they would get experience levels and the occasional loot from it.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

Marinette made it home and dropped the book down the vertical hole with the ladder that the three of them used to mine down to diamond level. Alya picked up the book from the floor and made an enchantment table.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

The three of them decided to go back up to the surface and decided that tonight would be the night they would actually sleep in a bed to set their spawn. When they got back up, they saw that Marinette had decorated their place.

 

Marinette had utilized half slabs and stairs, and made their base more… homey. Adrien was amazed how stairs could be used to look like chairs, or how a carpet over a fence post would look like a table. He was finally amazed about Marinette’s use of red stone… or whatever that was.

 

Thanks to Alya, Marinette had some red stone available and was able to create an automatic wheat farm. Creating dispensers for bone meal and a piston, she made an efficient wheat farm that would automatically bonemeal and harvest the crop.

 

She handed everybody a stack of bread, and everybody cheered as they set their spawns on their beds.

 

_‘Cause virtual is where we live (live, live)_

 

 

* * *

By the end of their day, four hours had past. Everybody had diamond armor, a level 30 enchanted axe and pickaxe, their own pet dog (Adrien tamed an ocelot and named it Plagg) and they had all the resources to go kill the ender dragon. Adrien’s phone vibrated, and saw that Nathalie had arrived with Gorilla to pick him up. Adrien waved goodbye to his friends, who stayed behind to eat the remaining sandwiches.

 

Once the door had closed, Alya and Nino closed in on Marinette.

 

“What did Adrien do to you last night?”

“What did Chat Noir do to you last night?”

 

“Chat Noir?”

“Adrien?”

 

“WHAT!”

 

Marinette facepalmed, not saying a word.


	19. Best Friends: Chasing Pavements by Adele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks of who to pursue and goes to Alya for companionship.

The clouds had invaded Paris that day. The sky had completely been shaded by the amount of clouds in the sky. No sunlight had peeked through the thick gray layer of water, and it sort of made the whole city of Paris gloomy.

 

No one took this gloominess more than Marinette.

 

Troubled by the event of Chat Noir kissing her the day before yesterday, Marinette was confused as to what she should do with her life. Marinette went to walk the streets of Paris. She decided to simply take a walk. She thought that maybe a walk around the city of Paris would somehow clear her mind.

 

And the second thing that came up.

 

_Alya._

 

Marinette flashed back the day before, when Alya was questioning her.

 

“ _Something happened with… Adrien?”_

 

_She nodded no._

 

_“Chat Noir?”_

 

_She froze._

 

_Alya’s face lit up as she slithered her way towards Marinette._

 

How was she going to tell Alya the truth?

 

Marinette took a deep breath after remembering all of that. It wasn’t usual for her to think of solutions for complicated tasks or events, but it was pressuring her. Sure, she somehow defeated Stormy Weather using a beach towel, spray paint for Gamer, a love apple for Dark Cupid-

 

_And fucking Dark Cupid_. The one akuma that made her kiss Chat Noir as Ladybug. And now she kissed Chat Noir as Marinette. How could things become worse-

 

Marinette remembered how Adrien kissed her that one day.

 

Marinette kicked a nearby rock on the sidewalk to the street.

 

-song starts-

 

Marinette sang,

> _“I've made up my mind,_
> 
> _Don't need to think it over_
> 
> _If I'm wrong, I am right_
> 
> _Don't need to look no further,_
> 
> _This ain't lust_
> 
> _I know this is love”_

 

Marinette thought about how she basically had an obsessive crush on Adrien as she sang. The thought of being in his company, the idea of being crazy for him and for him to be crazy to her. She wanted it all.

> _“But if I tell the world_
> 
> _I'll never say enough_
> 
> _'cause it was not said to you_
> 
> _And that's exactly what I need to do”_

 

Marinette slammed her hand at the crosswalk button. She disliked the idea that there was nothing she could do if Adrien didn’t like her.

> _“If I end up with you”_

 

_Wait a minute... does he like me?_

> _“Should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep chasin' pavements”_

 

She spun around a lamp post before she skipped down to the street cross walk. From here, she twirled once before skipping to the other side.

 

She gracefully leaned herself along a bus bench _,_

> _“Even if it leads nowhere?”_

 

Marinette got up and twirled once more before walking down again.

> _“Or would it be a waste_
> 
> _Even if I knew my place?_
> 
> _Should I leave it there?”_

 

Marinette eyed the young couple that passed by her. The young gentleman had his arm wrapped with the lady’s hand. They were probably discussing something about the Agreste brand, but she was too focused on the song.

> _“Should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep chasin' pavements”_

 

Marinette stared up at the rooftops and saw Adrien’s billboard.

> _“Even if it leads nowhere?”_

 

* * *

Marinette was at the park once again sitting at a lonesome bench below the trees.

> _“I build myself up_
> 
> _And fly around in circles”_

 

Marinette gracefully kicked her leg up while sitting on the chair. She then twirled towards her right, creating a full circle with her legs.

> _“Waitin' as my heart drops_
> 
> _And my back begins to tingle”_

 

Marinette sat fully on the bench, and looked around at the park around her. She could see masses of children around her, playing around with each other. She could see tourists taking photos with the fountains. But the one thing that struck out to her was the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue beside her left.

> _“Finally, could this be it”_

 

Marinette got up and started to make her down to the statue.

> _“Or should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_
> 
> _Even if it leads nowhere?”_

 

She specifically looked her way to the Chat Noir statue. Theo did a really good job at their facial features. They really did look alive.

 

Marinette looked at Chat Noir, who was at the bottom,

> _“Or would it be a waste_
> 
> _Even if I knew my place?_
> 
> _Should I leave it there?”_
> 
>  

She hoped that no one was watching her sing to a statue- especially the Chat Noir one.

> _“Should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep chasin' pavements”_

 

She thought about how Chat Noir made her feel, how he was around her as Marinette and Ladybug. He acted the same around her and Ladybug.

 

And then she remembered Chat Noir saying the other day,

 

“You’re the only girl that I visit during patrol.”

> _“Even if it leads nowhere?”_

 

* * *

Marinette continued walking down the street. She had no clear place she wanted to go to, so she lets her feet move wherever they wanted. 

> _“Should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements”_

 

_Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste._

> _“Even if it leads nowhere?”_

 

Marinette looked around her and saw lone business men walking around. She must of been in the business district.

> _“Or would it be a waste._
> 
> _Even if I knew my place?_
> 
> _Should I leave it there?”_

 

Marinette tried to think about the whole situation she’s in. She can choose her long time crush Adrien Agreste or she could choose her recent crush for the time Chat Noir.

 

Or was Chat Noir the long time crush as well?

> _“Should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep on, chasin', pavements?”_

 

Should she give up? Marinette thought about giving up on Adrien, and then giving up on Chat Noir. Adrien was someone she had loved since the second day of meeting him. And Chat Noir. Although he was her partner, she only recently discovered that she had feelings for him.

 

_If only they were the same person. That would make everything so much easier._

> _“Should I just keep on chasin' pavements?”_

 

Stumped, she knew what she had to do. Marinette took a deep breath and decided that she would stick to her gut.

> _“Ohh oh_

 

> _Should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep chasin' pavements”_

 

Marinette pressed a button and waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. She looked both ways, and then crossed the street, deciding that the light took too long for her to cross.

> _“Even if it leads nowhere?”_

 

Marinette started to jog. She decided that she needed to get to her destination as fast as she can.

> _“Or would it be a waste_
> 
> _Even if I knew my place?_
> 
> _Should I leave it there?”_

 

Marinette ran and found an Adrien Agreste advertisement on one of those cylindrical advertisement boards.

> _“should I give up?_
> 
> _Or should I just keep chasin' pavements”_
> 
>  

She finally made it to her destination, and went up to knock on the door.

> _“Even if it leads nowhere?_ ”

 

Alya opened up the door on the other end.

 

“Marinette, what are you doing here?”

 

A tear had dropped from Marinette’s eye, and another once came down. “I... I...”

 

Alya opened her arms and accepted Marinette. She made her head go to her shoulder during her hug, and Marinette had broken down.

 

“There there...” Alya patted her back a few times before making her wobble into her apartment complex.

 

-song ends-


	20. Caught; Rainbow by Kesha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya catches Marinette and Chat Noir in a weird position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yall, I'm still updating.

Alya was at the front door of Marinette’s home with a tub of ice cream and two bags of popcorn kernels. After Marinette came to her yesterday, Alya decided that she would try her best to motivate Marinette for Adrien.

 

After all, that was all Marinette was talking about yesterday when she came over.

 

Alya knocked on the door with her free hand, and after a few minutes, Sabine was at the door. She stared at all the items in her hands and said, “Is Marinette going through something?”

 

“I think so?” Alya said with a higher pitch than normal. Normally, she was very used to using bravado in her tone, but since she wasn’t able to tell her mother all the details- plus she wasn’t aware of how much she knew- she had to lie… a bit. “Marinette wanted to get over something.”

 

“I see.” Sabine let her in and closed the door after her. “I’ll be downstairs in the bakery if you need me.”

 

“Thanks Sabine!” Alya already made her way up the ladder to Marinette’s room. She took every step carefully, as she didn’t want to spill the tub of Neapolitan ice-cream she had bought.

 

“Marinette! I got you some ice cream so you can-“ Alya dropped the tub of ice-cream on the floor. The container didn’t break luckily, but it made a loud sound.

 

Marinette was lying down on the chaise. Chat Noir was on top of her.

 

* * *

Alya was sitting on the desk rolling chair, listening to Marinette and Chat Noir.

 

“Alya,” Marinette said in a rush, “Chat Noir was just visiting me and I was going to tell him everything from yesterday but then Manon and her mom called for me to baby sit sometime in September and then I was like ‘oh hey I should make more dolls for her to play with’ so I was making some dolls and then Chat Noir came and then he saw that I was using a ball of yarn and then he started to pounce around like a cat and then I was laughing a lot because watching him jump around the room chasing a loose ball of yarn is really frickin’ funny- no offense-“

 

“None taken.”

 

“and so I was on my chaise laughing because I was sitting there while knitting the little clothes for the dolls and then the ball of yarn landed on the floor behind the chaise and then Chat Noir pouted and landed on me and then you came in and then you were like ‘what the-‘ and then you dropped your tub of ice cream and- WAIT YOU BROUGHT ICE CREAM!” Marinette panicked even more and scrambled her way over to the floor. She grabbed the heavy tub and placed it on the desk. She made her way back to where Alya was as quickly as she could. “And… that’s why you found us like that…”

 

Marinette took a deep breathe after saying all of that. She looked desperately at Alya for her approval.

 

Alya had her fingers pinching the top of her nose. She was pinching her eyes shut, as she was trying to think how to interpret this situation. If what Marinette was true, then Chat Noir would be simply after a ball of yarn. If Marinette wasn’t telling the truth, then she and Chat Noir were going to make out.

 

_Marinette was not that type of person._ She thought, _Marinette would never lie to me like that._

 

She thought about it once more. If Marinette was talking in a fast pace, then most likely, she was correct.

 

But Chat Noir was in agreement with her. So was Chat Noir speaking the truth. If what he’s saying was true, then what Marinette said was true.

 

If what Marinette said was true, then Marinette wasn’t lying to her.

 

So how was Chat Noir not telling the truth?

 

“Chat Noir.”

 

Chat Noir perked up, his green emerald eyes now staring at the reporter. “Umm-“ clearly he wasn’t expecting her to call him out- “What is it Alya?”

 

“Why did you come today?”

 

“Well… umm.” Chat Noir blushed, and hid his hands behind his back, “I… I come every other day…”

 

“It’s four in the afternoon. Don’t you usually go to patrol at night?”

 

“Yeah. I do. But sometimes, if I’m busy at night, I come earlier.”

 

“It’s true.” Marinette spoke up, “Chat has a busy alter ego life. He works at a firm.”

 

“A firm?” Alya asked, “But you’re so young to work in a business.”

 

Chat Noir chuckled, “Well, how old do you think I am- actually don’t ask that please.”

 

“Fair enough.” Alya went back to thinking.

 

Chat Noir was definitely telling the truth. And how she could tell- he put his hands behind his back. He spoke fluidly and with seriousness. But something was getting to her… he didn’t work in a firm.

 

But… the important part was Marinette.

 

So Chat Noir spoke the truth. Then that means Marinette’s story was true. Then she wasn’t lying.

 

Alya looked up and around the room, and spotted a ball of black yarn located near the ladder down the stairs. She stood up and walked over, ignoring the two other people that were talking to her.

 

She picked up the ball of yarn and inspected it. She saw multiple cut strands, several threads cut at the wrong seams, and the most noticeable- the string was unraveling.

 

“Was this the ball of yarn that you were chasing?” Alya showed it to Chat Noir. She watched as the pupils on Chat Noir’s emerald eyes become larger. She threw the ball of yarn in the air, and Chat Noir immediately swatted it down to the ground.

 

It bounced down and higher towards the ceiling, near Marinette’s loft bed. Chat Noir followed it around, jumping and climbing the wooden beam post.

 

“I keep forgetting that Chat Noir has super human strength.” Alya said. “Also, I knew the both of you were telling the truth.”

 

Marinette looked over to her best friend and hugged her.

 

“But please. Don’t make me catch you two in the middle of your act again.”

 

Marinette laughed, finally removing the lid off the ice cream.

 

* * *

Marinette and Alya were at the balcony rooftop. Chat Noir had already left after receiving a scoop of ice cream. _He looked so happy eating it too_ , Marinette thought.

 

“I wonder how Adrien would react to us handing him this tub of ice cream.” She kicked the bucket, and heard the ice cream swoosh inside. “I hope he likes the flavors inside there.”

 

“I think he’ll like it.” Marinette said, staring at the stars.

 

It had become night time already, and with permission, Alya was spending the night. She laughed at Marinette’s fast observation. “Why do you think so?”

 

Marinette took a deep breath. “I just think he will.”

 

Alya wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Remember what we said yesterday, Marinette.”

 

“If we’re both single and forty years old, we’ll marry each other to keep ourselves happy and financially stable?”

 

“Yes that. Also-“

 

“Do what my heart says and go for whoever I like. Even though you’re favoring Adrien.”

 

“Half of that is true.” Alya laughed. “I just want you to be happy girl. If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

 

_-song starts-_

 

“Thanks Alya,” Marinette said. Then she sang,

 

> _“I used to live in the darkness”_

 

Alya gave her a look.

 

> _“Dress in black, act so heartless_
> 
> _But now I see that colors are everything_ ”

 

Alya did a small chuckle at Marinette’s statement. The two continued leaning on the railing.

 

> _“Got kaleidoscopes in my hairdo._
> 
> _Got back the stars in my eyes, too_
> 
> _Yeah, now I see the magic inside of me”_

 

“You’re so dramatic Marinette.” Alya did a small shove, not pushing Marinette away but enough to create the effect. Marinette laughed and turned back to the view.

_“Yeah, maybe my head's fucked up_

_But I'm falling right back in love with being alive_

_Dreaming in light, light, lights”_

 

Marinette smiled and looked to Alya.

 

> _“This kitty cat lost her mind_
> 
> _Been looking for a star-sent sign that I'll be alright_
> 
> _Look to the skies”_

 

“Kitty cat?” Alya questioned, having that smirk on her face.

 

“Shut up.” She cleared her throat before singing,

 

> _“I've found a rainbow,”_

 

Marinette did a rainbow wave-

 

> _“-rainbow, baby_
> 
> _Trust me, I know, life is scary_
> 
> _But just put those colors on, girl_
> 
> _Come and play along with me tonight”_

 

The music from the chorus played. Marinette led Alya from the railing to the other side of her balcony. She leaned against the tall chimney whilst Alya took a seat on the chair. Alya turned to Marinette’s direction.

 

> _“I'd forgot how to daydream_
> 
> _So consumed with the wrong things”_
> 
>  

Marinette turned her head upward, looking at the stars.

 

> _“But in the dark, I realized this life is short”_

 

She smiled and waved a hand in front of her, and in the stars, showed a constellation of Adrien Agreste’s face.

 

> _“And deep down, I'm still a child”_
> 
>  

Alya chuckled at her statement. She remembered seeing her Chat Noir doll on her bed.

 

> “ _Playful eyes, wide and wild_
> 
> _I can't lose hope, what's left of my heart's still made of gold”_

 

Marinette placed her hands over her heart.

 

> _“And I know that I'm still fucked up_
> 
> _But aren't we all, my love?_
> 
> _Darling, our scars make us who we are, are”_

 

Alya stood up and hugged Marinette. Alya sang,

 

> _“So when the winds are howling strong_
> 
> _And you think you can't go on, hold tight, sweetheart”_

 

Alya guided Marinette to the railing and pointed to a painting someone was waving at the park.

 

> _“You'll find a rainbow, rainbow, baby_
> 
> _Trust me, I know life is scary_
> 
> _But just put those colors on, girl_
> 
> _Come and play along with me tonight”_

 

Marinette stared at Alya with eyes that sparkled through the night.

 

> _“You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you_
> 
> _Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you”_

 

Alya poked at Marinette’s heart.

 

> _“But just put those colors on, girl_
> 
> _Come and paint the world with me tonight”_

 

Then Alya sang with higher pitches each note:

 

> _“Night, night, night, night, night”_

 

Alya sang the “ooo” part of the song, while the two ended up sitting on the floor of the balcony. They were both rocking back and forth. Alya had her arm over Marinette’s shoulder while Marinette’s hand was wrapped around her waist.

 

> _“I found a rainbow, rainbow, baby”_

 

They both sang in harmony,

 

> _“Trust me, I know life is scary_
> 
> _But just put those colors on, girl”_

 

Alya gave Marinette a squeeze before they continued,

 

> _“You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you_
> 
> _Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you_
> 
> _But just put those colors on, girl_
> 
> _Come and paint the world with me tonight”_

 

Alya then sang by herself,

 

> _“Oh, put those colors on, girl_
> 
> _Come and paint the world with me tonight”_

 

Marinette then sang alone,

 

> _“Come and paint the world with me tonight”_

 

_-song end-_

 

“You promise you’re going to ask out Adrien?” Alya said.

 

“Yeah, I will.”


	21. Whoops- Alive by Sia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and his father have another fight. Whoops

Adrien was sitting in his bed, crying. He knew he fucked up again. He knew he did.

 

— Earlier —

 

Adrien walked into his dad’s office. Every time he went inside, he swore that he felt more tense after every visit. That’s why he always hated his house. There was always so much negativity and emptiness in his home.

 

At this point, he didn’t even call his house a home anymore. He had deemed his house into Gabriel’s corporate building.

 

He walked over to the old desk, standing up straight, never looking down. “You wanted to see me father?”

 

His father turned around from staring at the painting of his mother. He looked over Adrien with the same face as always: disappointment. Adrien could never remember the times when he smiled. In fact, the closest he has ever gone to a smile is a flat line for a mouth.

 

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, still keeping his hands behind his back. “Do you know why I called you here?”

 

“Honestly, I haven’t the slightest clue,” Adrien admitted. He thought back to his gruesome schedule. He had been to every photoshoot, every fencing practice, every chinese session, and-

 

“Did you really think you were gonna get away with it?” Gabriel said abruptly.

 

Adrien’s back tensed up more, “Get away with what, exactly?”

 

“On your two day photoshoot to Milan. You came home early the second night, instead of staying there until morning.”

 

“Father we were finished early and-“

 

“Adrien, the photographers told me you were horrid with your performances. None of the photos they took could be used!” Gabriel slammed his hands on the desk, making the whole thing shake. “Now we have to reschedule and pay more money to the photographers and- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?”

 

Adrien started developing this habit against his father where once his father was in arguing mode, Adrien would give him a blank stare. His vision would often drift down from looking at his face to his chest, where in his peripheral vision he could no longer see anything from the neck up.

 

But once he said that, Adrien shook and stared at his father. _He had never seemed his father so upset before._

 

“Father, I-“

 

“It was that one day huh?” His father cut him off.

 

“Wha…”

 

“That day when you brought over that girl. I knew there was something to do with her-“

 

“Father I-“

 

“And then there’s that time you found your mother’s horrid notebook-“

 

“That notebook was weeks ago!”

 

“See Adrien! I told you public school was a bad idea-“

 

“Public school? What does that have to do with thi-“

 

“Adrien would you be quiet!”

 

“Father would you be quiet!”

 

The two had stopped yelling at each other, each out of breath.

 

“Adrien…why have you become such a disobeying child?”

 

Adrien remained silent.

 

“Did her death really change you to become the delinquent child you are now?”

 

Adrien remained quiet.

 

“Or was it that girl, Marinette, that made you this way.”

 

Adrien couldn’t bide his feelings anymore. After hearing that, his heart ripped. “Father shut up!”

 

Gabriel took a step back, seeing his son become violent again.

 

“Father, I have been trying my best to live my life like a normal child! I try to do what normal children do. I try to make friends; I try to do well in school. I want to be normal!”

 

“Adrien you are norm-“

 

“NO I’M NOT!” Adrien yelled even louder, even doing a voice crack. “I am a son of a mogul for an international clothing line. I’m a model for that company too. I live in a mansion that’s over six thousand square feet in size, which is three thousand too much.”

 

“Adrien that’s enough-“

 

“No. Let me finish. Not only am I someone who wants to live a normal life, I can’t even my own life because of people like you.” He pointed at his father. “You know nothing of me; you restrict me from following my true passions; and you teach me nothing about the social normalities!”

 

“Adrien I-“

 

“And what the heck is with you not allowing me to have friend’s over? Why do you think all of my friend’s are bad influences? Why the hell do you think I have to have friends like Chloe?”

 

“Adrien!”

 

“Father I want happiness!” Adrien took a deep breath, “I want to be able to say to someone, ‘Oh, I’m not suffering from my father’s wrath’ to someone! I want-“

 

Gabriel slammed his hands again on the table, this time actually making a hole on the desk. Adrien froze. _He was gonna get it now._

 

“ _…to be a family again…”_

 

“Adrien P. Agreste! I did not raise you to become this… delinquent of a human being. I raised you to be a perfect son and to have good intentions.”

 

Gabriel inspected his hands, seeing if there were any bruises or cuts. “And you don’t think I know about your night time outings?”

 

_Night time outings? Wait does he mean-_

 

“You got fed dinner at that girl Marinette’s house. She made you gain weight and now you changed sizes.”

 

Adrien took a relieving breath, “Oh, that…”

 

“Not to mention that your publicist was able to take down pictures of your little excursion a few weeks ago.” Gabriel pulled his tablet out and showed Adrien the pictures on it. There were pictures of Adrien showing Marinette around the park, holding her, playing with her, as if they were-

 

_-a couple… A couple… with Marinette…_

 

Why did that sound so heart opening to say?

 

“-drien!”

 

Adrien snapped back to reality.

 

“Adrien! Were you even listening?”

 

“Yes father.”

 

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers, cursing at himself. “I hope you’re happy. Your little slip ups costed us tens of thousands of euros.”

 

“Whoops.” Adrien said, sarcastically, shaking his two hands in the air. He walked out of the office after that, ignoring his father’s request for him to stay.

 

“Adrien,” a whisper came from his jacket. He looked down and saw Plagg peeking out. His ears were down, his mouth was a frown. “I’m sorry.”

 

Adrien said nothing on his way back to his room. He kept ignoring his dad’s yell towards him.

 

“Adrien!”

 

Adrien kept walking up the stairs, not batting an eye at his father.

 

“Adrien get back in here.” His father came out of his office, staring at his son closing the door to his room.

 

Adrien immediately locked the door to his room and calmly walked over to his closet. From there, he grabbed the duffel that he had packed previously, and threw it to his bed.

 

“Plagg, open the window.”

 

Plagg did as he pleased with no hesitation. His house was rigged to have a remote controller for everything, so all Plagg did was sit on top of the remote button. The window, the one he always used to escape as Chat Noir, opened.

 

He heard several pounds on the door. “Adrien! Open this door!”

 

_It’s too late now._

 

Adrien grabbed several wheels of camembert, and threw them into the duffel. After zipping it up, he grabbed the duffel and walked over to the window. “Plagg, we’ll transform later. Let’s go.”

 

Plagg slipped into his jacket as Adrien climbed the window. “Be careful kid.”

 

He jumped out, landing on some other platforms before running out to the front gate. He climbed the fence out and ran.

 

He ran.

 

He just kept running.

 

— — — — —

 

Adrien ended up at his destination.

 

It was a small apartment complex located near the park, near Marinette’s house.

 

Thanks to Chloe and to several of his friends, he was able to slowly give them small amounts of money for a run away apartment. The apartment was quaint, as it’s only one bedroom and one bathroom. As preparation, Adrien has never visited the apartment. Rose and Juleka prepped the apartment, as well as decorated it. Nathaniel had donated several of his art pieces as decoration items as well, hanging them at several locations.

 

For security measures, he made sure he had no connections to his apartment, and he removed the sim card off his phone after turning it off. He inserted the card to a brand new phone from Alya, who made sure there were no other phones tracking it.

 

“I guess we’re here.” Adrien used the key Rose handed to him and opened the apartment. He walked in and saw that the apartment was quite spacious. His bedroom was sectioned in front of him. The kitchen, bathroom, and pantry were at his left. The living room itself had a single couch with a small, television. He never planned on living here long, he thought, so he didn’t need all of these luxuries.

 

There was a series of knocks on his bedroom door. It was in the rhythm of Mary had a Little Lamb, and Adrien’s eyes lit up. He threw the duffel at the couch and went back to the door. He opened it and saw Nino and Alya, each holding a bag of groceries.

 

“I didn’t expect you to use this place so soon.” Alya said.

 

“Dude, seriously, at least warn us beforehand.” Nino said.

 

— — — — —

 

Adrien stared outside of his balcony. He didn’t realize that to his bedroom, there was a small balcony. The balcony was over a small alley way, the opposite side being the other side of the alley. By looking at his right, he could see the park. He stood there now, wearing a black hair wig over his head and blue eye contacts.

 

He never realized how beautiful the park was at night. The street lights were on, the cold night air blowing at his skin. The trees swayed back and forth from the winds. At night, the park looked mysterious and eerie. But something else had come across his head. The park looked safe still, and it looked rather quiet and peaceful.

 

Honestly, the park looked even more like home than his father’s house.

 

He looked at the time at his phone: 9:30. He could go to sleep now and deal with everything tomorrow.

 

Or…

 

Adrien walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He saw Plagg eating a piece of Camembert.

 

“Plagg, can I transform and visit Marinette?”

 

Plagg sat up from the table he was sitting on, leaving the camembert on it. “Fine. Just because of what happened.”

 

Adrien smiled, “Thanks Plagg.”

 

He took the wig and eye contacts on, leaving him back at his new pair of pajamas that weren’t the Agreste brand.

 

“Plagg, transform me!”

 

The familiar green light filled the room. Adrien could feel the energy course through his body, feeling the familiar black energy form his mask and body wear.

 

Chat Noir opened his eyes. It felt weird, transforming in a new location other than his bedroom. He opened the balcony door and exited. Closing the door and locking it with his key, Chat Noir was ready. He jumped over a few buildings and crossed the river. He was at the Eiffel Tower in no time.

 

* * *

Chat Noir stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Usually, he would head straight to Marinette’s house, but now that he had gone through the whole experience, he felt too shaken to visit her. He needed to clear his mind; to let his heart cry.

 

Standing at the edge, Chat Noir let out a sigh.

 

- _song starts-_

 

This was his first big fight with his father. Well, not the first of fights, but certainly one where he was angry enough to leave his house.

> _“I was born in a thunderstorm_
> 
> _I grew up overnight”_
> 
>  

Chat Noir leaned against one of the beans, using his left hand as an anchor against the high winds at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

> _“I played alone_
> 
> _I played on my own_
> 
> _I survived”_

 

Chat Noir unzipped his pocket and pulled out a photo of his mother.

 

Thanks to Copycat, he discovered he had pockets that actually functioned as pockets.

 

The photo of his mother was different from the one Gabriel had in his office. Sure, it looked similar, but the only difference was her smile.

 

His mother smile emitted fun times, happiness, the will to continue. The one in Gabriel’s office was smiling, but for some odd reason, he could never feel emotions from it.

> _“Hey”_

 

Chat Noir held the picture towards Marinette’s direction. Against the night sky, the picture’s background only seemed brighter.

> _“I wanted everything I never had_
> 
> _Like the love that comes with light”_

 

Thinking about his childhood, he realized he had the opportunity to get what he wanted. He got arcade machines, a foosball table, unlimited clothing and food (not really). But those were all for material love. His father bought everything to keep him ‘happy’ and it did… for a while. He realized at that age, everything he wanted looked so much more… because his mother was with him.

 

After she had gone, everything dropped down in value.

> _“I wore envy and I hated that_
> 
> _But I survived”_

 

He looked down and saw that there was a little girl, staring up the Eiffel Tower. She was waving at him. He waved too, seeing that the girl freaked out and ran away, going to her mommy. The girl’s mother waved, but using his enhanced hearing, he didn’t hear any negative screams. He only heard appraisal.

 

He thought about it, the idea that after being Chat Noir, did he start feeling real happiness?

> _“I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go”_

 

Chat Noir jumped to a lower beam, and kept scaling down.

> _“Where the wind don't change_
> 
> _And nothing in the ground can ever grow”_

 

He landed on a beam nearing the halfway mark of the tower.

> _“No hope, just lies_
> 
> _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_
> 
> _But I survived”_

 

He thought about it: his own place of crying into his pillow. His own place of lying to himself about his self worth.

 

It was barren and hellish. The area of where depression and anxiety roam freely, sometimes pulling him towards it.

 

_No. Not today._ Adrien gripped his fists and screamed,

> _“I’m still breathing_
> 
> _I’m still breathing_
> 
> _I’m still breathing_
> 
> _I’m still breathing”_

 

He took a deep breath before singing loudly,

> _“I’m alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive”_

 

* * *

Chat Noir was now at the top of the Notre-Dame cathedral. He stood at one of the pillar towers, at the top in the night.

> _“I found solace in the strangest place_
> 
> _Way in the back of my mind”_

 

He started running and jumping across the other pillars to make it to the main cathedral. He did several flips and tumbles to make his way over to the highest point. Oh his way, he sang,

> _“I saw my life in a stranger's face_
> 
> _And it was mine”_

 

He made it to the top, seeing the view from below. Looking down, he could see where the Seine River split into two.

> _“I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go”_

 

He turned around and saw the Seine River joining together. There were a couple of boats still sailing, and he could even see a few civilians waving at him.

> _“Where the wind don't change_
> 
> _And nothing in the ground can ever grow”_

 

Chat Noir jumped down. Usually, he would wave at the civilians who spot him, but today was not the day.

> _“No hope, just lies_
> 
> _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_
> 
> _But I survived”_

 

Chat Noir made it to the front of the Notre Dame, still on top of the building.

> _“I’m still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing”_

 

Just like earlier, he yelled,

> _“I’m alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive”_
> 
>  

When he was done, he immediately jumped forward, now running his way towards Marinette’s house.

 

First, he went back to the main land.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

Using his baton, he made his way across the bridge, still keeping his momentum.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

He stumbled across a few civilians, but he ignored them as he started to use the rooftops.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

There was a wide gap in the way, and Chat Noir opened his baton. He jumped over it, using his baton like a pole-vault.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_
> 
> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

After landing in a tumble, Chat Noir found that to his left was the Lourve. The moon was in his eyesight as well, and he could see that the moon was starting to become smaller again.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

There was a large center square in his path, and the obelisk stood there. After realizing he couldn’t jump over such a gap, he had to go around.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

He made it through, and continued running.

> _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 

He landed on the street next to an advertisement of him- of Adrien Agreste. He placed his palm on there, leaning his head against the cylindrical advertisement.

> _“I have made every single mistake_
> 
> _That you could ever possibly make_
> 
> _I took and I took and I took what you gave_
> 
> _But you never noticed that I was in pain”_

 

Chat Noir flopped to his other side, this time his back leaning against the panel.

> _“I knew what I wanted; I went out and got it_
> 
> _Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't_
> 
> _I told you that I would never be forgotten_
> 
> _And all in spite of you”_

 

He slammed his balled hand against the advertisement.

> _“And I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I’m alive” (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_
> 
> _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_

 

Chat Noir ran and jumped onto another rooftop. He finally continued his way to his destination: Marinette’s house.

> _“I’m alive” (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_
> 
> _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_

 

He could see it in the distance: Marinette’s bedroom. The light was still on, and he could see a faint silhouette in the distance.

> _“I’m alive” (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_
> 
> _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_

 

Chat Noir passed by the college, running across its smooth rooftop before jumping alongside the other apartment rooftops. He stopped when he was back at the park, at a cornering apartment that overlooked the park.

> _“I’m alive”_

 

He saw his apartment in the distance. And it reminded him of the fight from earlier. He remembered how angry Gabriel had gotten when talking to him. Out of all of his anger and buildup, he sang,

> _“I’m alive_
> 
> _I’m alive_
> 
> _I’m alive_
> 
> _I’m alive”_

 

Chat Noir made the final jump and made it to Marinette’s rooftop balcony. He knocked on the trapdoor a few times before it swung open. Marinette’s head popped out, eyeing Chat Noir.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

“Fine.” Marinette climbed down first.

 

_-song end-_


	22. Sick Day: Take Me Home by Cash Cash ft. Bebe Rexha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gets a migraine headache and Ladybug forces him to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't updated in a while, and it's really because I've been really busy with work lately. And since this is the last of the dabbles that I have yet to finish writing, I personally don't see it as a rush to finish them immediately. For these last chapters, I really want to write out quality content and not be rushed or pressured to do daily stuff. I know this is what the challenge is slash what you're supposed to do, but at this point, I just want to finish this without degrading the quality.
> 
> In the meantime, here's the next installment.

[Take Me Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDo2SiW3JHU)

 

Adrien was having a blast at his new apartment home. Ever since he had left his father, he felt as if he was more alive. Truthfully speaking, he wished he had done this sooner.

 

Today marked the first twenty-four hours that he had lived at the location, and he knew he didn’t do bad. He managed to make himself three proper meals- all of them he ate in whole because fuck his dietitian. Thanks to Alya and Nino for giving him groceries, he was able to suffice for that long.

 

And now he was starting to feel weird.

 

School was starting the next morning, and Adrien was oddly having a headache. He didn’t understand why- he was eating healthily, he was hydrated, and he made sure he wasn’t doing anything bad.

 

Still, nightfall had come, and it was time for patrol. He transformed into Chat Noir and made his way to the apartment building.

 

— — — — —

 

Chat Noir made it to the apartment first, with Ladybug shortly behind him.

 

“I didn’t realize you were coming in this direction.” Ladybug pointed to the path they were both taking, “I thought you lived that way.” She pointed towards the other direction, the direction Chat Noir’s house was from.

 

“Oh, I…” Chat Noir realized that he lived in the direction where Ladybug came from. “I moved.”

 

Ladybug’s eyes lit up. “You moved? Congratulations.”

 

Chat Noir was surprised by his lady’s compliment, but it didn’t really take over his mind. What took over his mind was the sudden headache. He tried his best to hide the pain, “Thanks. Ready to go?”

 

Ladybug eyed Chat Noir. _He never says thanks to me._ _Something is off._ “Awesome. Meet me back here?”

 

“I’ll take west,” Chat Noir said. His body started to move, walking towards the edge.

 

“Chat that’s east!” Ladybug threw her yo yo at Chat Noir just before he walked off the edge. The yo yo wrapped around his body and arms, making him stop in place. She pulled him in and he flew backwards, landing on his butt.

 

She flicked her wrist and the yo yo returned to her. Chat Noir suddenly fell on his side. “Chaton!”

 

Chat Noir felt his head beating. He could feel his body falling onto its side. His arms spread out prior to reduce his fall, but he landed with a thud on the rooftop.

 

Ladybug ran over to her partner and quickly lifted his head up. She immediately dove her knees before his head so that he was resting on her thighs.

 

“L… lady… bug,” Chat Noir made out. “I… I-“

 

“Chat Noir. Don’t apologize to me.” Ladybug said, “How long do you need?”

 

Chat Noir did his best to smile with the headache. “I don’t know…”

 

“Want me to get you some advil and some water?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

— — — — —

 

Ladybug came back with two bottles of water, a small box containing the advil, and a bag of ice. She came back to the rooftop to see Chat Noir sitting alongside a wall on the rooftop. She unscrewed the water bottle cap and handed him the open bottle. She also handed him two advil pills before he engulf the two in his mouth. He swallowed and gulped the entire bottle down in precaution.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You can speak now.” Ladybug smiled and handed him the other bottle. She also placed the ice pack on the back of his head. “Let that sit there until you feel better.”

 

Chat Noir smiled at his lady’s kindness. It had been a while since he got sick- the last time he got sick he had a small case of the flu and it only lasted a day. Now, he was experiencing something he had never felt before. It was the back of his head- the nerves that connected his body to his head.

 

Ladybug sat next to him, scratching his favorite spot- behind his ears. He did a light purr to her scratching- if it wasn’t for a headache, he would continue purring. But he stopped. He winced in pain. Ladybug stopped scratching and allowed him to lean in on her shoulder.

 

“Chat… Does your head hurt only? Or is there other sinuses?”

 

Chat Noir adjusted his icepack before continuing, “Just the back of my head hurts. I… I can’t think straight or anything.”

 

“Then you have a migraine headache.”

 

_A migraine headache?_

 

Ladybug started explaining, “The back of your head hurts because you have a migraine. It’s like… an intense headache from stress.”

 

_So he wasn’t sick?_

 

“Usually, headaches like these last hours- maybe days.”

 

“D-days?” Chat Noir shook at the thought of him not going to school. His father was already on the hunt for him- so maybe staying home isn’t that bad.

 

“Chat?” Ladybug looked at her partner, “Do you… want to go home and rest?”

 

_Rest? No! I- I “_ I got to patrol…”

 

“Chaton. You can’t even handle your baton yourself…” She patted his back and gave his shoulders a small rub. “Want me to take you home…”

 

-song starts-

 

The music of the song begins in the background.

 

> _I'm falling to pieces_
> 
> _But I need this_
> 
> _Yeah, I need this_
> 
>  

“Ladybug… May I request something?”

 

Ladybug looked at her partner.

 

“Can you… take me around before I go home?”

 

Ladybug smiled. “Can you walk?”

 

> _You're my fault_
> 
> _My weakness_

 

“Hang on.” Chat Noir lifted his head and started to push himself up. Ladybug got out of his way and helped him up by grabbing his arm.

 

> _When did you turn so cold_

 

He did a few steps around the rooftop before sprinting in complete circles. Once he stopped, he readjusted himself and breathed. “Yeah- yeah I can do it.”

 

> _You cut me down to the bone_
> 
> _Now you're dancing_
> 
> _All over my soul_
> 
>  

Ladybug grabbed his hand and started dragging him. “Hold on-“

 

They both ran off the rooftop as Ladybug shot her yo yo forward. The small device caught onto a chimney before reeling Ladybug and Chat Noir to the next rooftop.

 

They both landed and stopped. “How are you feeling?”

 

Chat Noir was still suffering from the headache. Right now, he wasn’t sure on how he was able to move and jump as he did- his head was pounding.

 

But… something in him… wanted him to keep going.

 

Something inside him allowed him to continue.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

> _I'm falling to pieces_
> 
> _To pieces_
> 
> _to pieces_

 

The two of them ran towards the direction of Chat Noir’s house.

> _But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know_

 

Chat Noir looked in front of him to see Ladybug focused on the path ahead of them. She was tugging him, with her right hand extended behind her with his left hand.

> _So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_

 

There was a giant gap between the two of them, as they were about to pass a main street.

 

> _Take me home, home, home_
> 
> _Take me_

 

The yo yo had grappled onto a billboard of Adrien Agreste, and the two swung to the other side of the street.

 

> _home, home, home_

 

They both landed on another roof top at the other side of where they were before.

 

> _Take me_

 

“So, where do you live?”

 

“Umm…” Chat Noir didn’t know where he should make Ladybug take him. He wanted to go back home and rest, but he knew that he shouldn’t give out his location in his new home. He also knew that she shouldn’t leave him at a random person’s house or on a random rooftop.

 

“Tell you what.” Ladybug went behind his back and started to massage the back of his head by rubbing her thumbs into the bone. Chat Noir felt instant relief by the touch of her fingers. “Just tell me which building is yours. I’ll leave you and you can go back.”

 

“B-building?” _That plan could work._ “Yes. Please.”

 

Ladybug kept rubbing his neck, and he was so enjoying it. “This fells a-amazing.” He almost fell on his knees from the relief.

 

> _Take me_

 

She let go and told him, “Let’s keep going. Which building?”

 

> _Take me_

 

Chat Noir told her the building he lived in and they continued.

 

> _Take me_

 

They continued the small journey back to Chat Noir’s apartment with more running. They decided to not take the fastest route, but the route with the most rooftops for safety reasons.

 

> _Take me home (home, home, home)_

 

The two were now at a round about turn. It was several streets intersecting at once, creating a giant ring where the cars would drive in one direction until they need to turn out to their street. In the middle of the street was a giant statue, a landmark.

 

> _Round in circles_
> 
> _Here we go_
> 
> _With the highest highs_
> 
> _And the lowest lows_

 

Ladybug dragged Chat Noir left now, and they went around the intersection and not though the middle.

 

> _But no one shakes me like you do_
> 
> _My best mistake was you_

 

The two continued down the street, with Ladybug still dragging Chat Noir by holding his hand. Chat Noir realized that he was holding hands with Ladybug the whole time- she even massaged his neck.

 

> _You're my sweet affliction_
> 
> _Cause you hurt me right_
> 
> _But you do it nice_

 

_“_ Chat Noir, by any chance, have you met your neighbors yet?”

 

Chat Noir was caught off guard with her question. “Wh- what do you mean?”

 

They completed another jump across a gap. “One of my friends lives at the building you live in.”

 

> _Round in circles_
> 
> _Here we go_

 

“Really? Well, what’s his name?”

 

> _Oh Yeah_

 

“His name is Adrien.”

 

> _But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know_

 

Chat Noir froze at the thought of Ladybug being his friend. Or maybe it was that her alter ego was his friend. But he didn’t know any girls that were confident and nice. Alya is both confident and nice and proud of her work, but obviously Alya isn’t Ladybug.

 

> _So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_

 

His mind went off of the idea of her alter ego knowing him when they made another gap. Across the gap was another Adrien Agreste billboard, and he thought about his model life. Maybe it was one of his model friends?

 

> _Take me home_
> 
> _home_
> 
> _home_

 

“Adrien- he’s my neighbor.”

 

> _Take me home,_
> 
> _home,_
> 
> _home_

 

Ladybug stopped for a moment, and looked at Chat with serious eyes.

 

“Really?”

 

> _Take me_

 

Chat Noir felt his headache increase as he dropped to the ground. The pain started pulsing even more and more, and he couldn’t even lift his arms.

 

“Chat! Are you okay?” Ladybug crouched beside him and looked around. _His apartment was right in the next building._

 

“Chat, can you make it? It’s the next building.”

 

Chat Noir never felt pain this bad in his head before. His eyes started tearing, his could feel all the muscles in his face tensing. Ladybug found the icepack from earlier and placed it on the back of his head.

 

“Come on kitty, we can make it!” Ladybug panicked as Chat Noir looked up to her, eyes reeking of desperation.

 

> _Take me_

 

“Can you… carry me?” He whispered.

 

> _Take me_

 

She arranged Chat Noir to be lying flat on his back before picking him up bridal style. For a person who is taller than her, he was pretty light.

 

> _Take me_

 

Ladybug started sprinting with Chat Noir in her arms. She needed as much speed as she can in order to clear the last gap to his apartment building.

 

> _Take me home, home, home_

 

Ladybug managed to grab her yo yo from her right side. She caught the boy in her arms again after holding the yo yo firmly in her hands. Using her might, she underhand threw her yo yo across the gap.

 

The yo yo spun and wrapped itself around a pipe on the elevated rooftop. She jumped off the current rooftop and swung to the building before slamming her feet into the building side.

 

All she needed to do next was climb the building with Chat Noir in her arms.

 

> _Take me home, home, home_

 

Ladybug started climbing the building. She held Chat Noir horizontally to the ground with her body and left hand, while using the yo-yo’s reeling abilities to pull her upward. After a while, she started to develop a rhythm and was scaling in no time.

 

> _Take me_

 

Ladybug finally got to the rooftop and dumped Chat Noir to the edge as she made the final climb. They were here- Chat Noir’s new apartment home. She picked up Chat Noir and moved him to the center of the building next to the roof-access stair case.

 

“Chat Noir,” she shook the boy, and the boy’s eyes opened. He was lying down with his back on the ground. He looked to see Ladybug’s worried face directed at his. The night sky and the stars were in the back, watching his every move. His head was still pounding. His neck and face were in pain.

 

But something about that look made him stop feeling the pain. And he knew what it was. It was the feeling of seeing Ladybug scared.

 

Ladybug looked so scared when he collapsed just a few moments ago. Her bluebell eyes had widened. Her cheeks had puffed. And there was water coming from her eyes- tears.

 

Chat Noir lifted his hand and cupped her face. “Thank you… ladybug.”

 

> _Take me, I still stay, oh, won't you take me home_

 

Chat Noir leaned in closer to Ladybug’s face. He used his cupped hand and pulled her in closer.

 

They both closed their eyes as their lips touched.

 

> _Take me home._

 

_-song end-_

 

Chat Noir was the one that broke the kiss first. His headache had made his head pulse in pain, making him throw his head back.

 

Ladybug went back to focus on her partner. She was stunned really. How smooth he was to pull her in- how natural that kiss was.

 

How warm his lips were…

 

How nice he smelled…

 

Ladybug snapped back to her partner. “Chat, can you get to your apartment yourself?”

 

Chat Noir nodded. “I like downstairs. I’ll be okay.”

 

Ladybug signed him off and ran towards the edge. She threw her yo yo and caught on a chimney before flying off.

 

Chat Noir stood up and watched his lady go off in the distance. She was continuing their patrol. He managed to jump down to his apartment before calling off his transformation. Adrien appeared in his pajamas and dropped to his bed. Plagg went to get his own cheese before confronting Adrien.

 

He watched as Adrien was crying in pain. He never saw Adrien in so much pain before, and he wasn’t physically hurt (to an extent he is). It really worried Plagg.

 

Plagg sat at the bedstead next to Adrien. Adrien went to sleep after he had brushed his teeth and used the restroom. He watched the blonde boy in front of him. And he started to wonder,

 

_Did he take this too far?_

 

_How is he going to face the future consequences?_

 

Plagg yawned after he finished his last cheese. He flew over to Adrien’s pillow and took his sleep there.


End file.
